Falling Apart
by djmagic21
Summary: Bella left Forks years ago. What happens when you come back and come face to face with source that made you leave in the first place? And yet you deny all the feelings you have behind a mask for no one to see. Question is do you give in or fall apart?
1. Not Attending Forks High?

Hey guys ok I know some of you probably read my only story that I put on here and I bet you guys are wondering why I haven't updated that story yet. You see thing is a lot of stuff went down and although I have finished that story in the process of breaking up and moving out no one wanted to help me get the rest of my stuff so therefore the notebook was left behind.

I still kept writing but I wanted to put the rest of that story up considering people were starting to like it. So what i'm gonna try to do is finish that story from memory. I have a pretty good idea of how it went and I know how it ends so I'm gonna try to do that for you guys. But in the meantime I've gotten hooked with Twilight.

I love it and I especially love Jacob. Wish I had a man like that then I'll be happy. So I've written a couple of stories about Jacob and Bella so I'm post them too. They're not finished especially this one I posted up but I write pretty fast so I'll deliver them to you guys as soon as possible.

So this story was inspired by a song called "Falling Apart" by The Veer Union. Very good song look it up. So I thought it goes perfectly with this story. I'm gonna be doing this story from both Bella's and Jacob's point of view.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters even though I wish I could but overall everything belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

><p>Falling Apart<p>

Chapter 1:Not Going To Forks High?

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

It felt weird being back here again. Forks. It had been years 5 years actually. And now I'm here going to finish up my senior year. Due to the fact I couldn't stay any longer in Phoenix. So I came back to Forks. I've been here for a several days before school started back up.

I've been like this for awhile you know with an attitude, bitter and hateful. Ever since I left Forks the first time 5 years ago. A fight is what caused me to leave a fight between me and my former best friend. A fight that lead to the end of our friendship. Ever since then we haven't spoken to each other or seen each other. I don't even know what he looks like right now. He probably changed a lot since then.

Who knows. It wouldn't matter anyway he won't talk to me and I don't need to talk to him. He's probably forgotten about me anyway. I shouldn't even worry about him seeing me anyway we're never gonna run into each other. Little did I know how fast that was gonna change.

"Bella I have some news about you attending school." Charlie said entering the house.

"What's the matter, Dad?"

"Well you won't be attending Forks High"

"What? Why?"

"Sweetie the school was full they have no more room. But don't worry there's one other school you can go to."

Oh my god no way it couldn't be. He's not gonna say what I think he's gonna say.

"You're going to the school on the Reservation."

Yup he said it. Dammit. So much for not running into him this it was for sure.

"Dad there must be another school I can go to."

"Sorry Bells the only other school is 2 hours away."

"I can do that."

"No Bella you are not driving 2 hours worth of driving over there. It's too dangerous. The roads are in bad shape. Besides I already registered you at the on the Reservation."

This is not good not good at all. Fucking great. Not the way I wanted to start the new school year. Well I guess I better prepare myself then. So I took out clothes for school tomorrow. Black low rider jeans, a red shirt that said "Dark Night" in black and white letters. My black high heeled boots and my black arm bands to hide certain scars. Even around the house I always wore a jacket or a long sleeve sweat shirt. I have never been the one to talk about what I'm feeling. It's never been anybody's business to know anyway. Besides it's not like they care anyway. Never had much friends either. I've always been alone but I'm used to it now. It's always been like that.

* * *

><p>Next day I got up early to take a nice hot shower got dressed real quick and blew out hair which it fell gracefully up to hips. Went downstairs and noticed Dad wasn't here. He must've had to leave early for work. I didn't bother to eat anything I just wasn't hungry didn't feel like it.<p>

I grabbed my bag and my keys. I was grateful that Charlie bought me a car. A black dodge charger to be exact. One of my favorite cars. Once I turned on the car I turned the radio on and put a cd in and let Godsmack "Love-hate-sex-pain" begin to play. I turned up the volume or should I say more like blast it. Took a deep breath and made my way towards the rez. Of course once I got there everyone was looked in my direction wondering who was driving a dodge charger. Good thing my windows were somewhat tinted so they couldn't see inside.

I had to take another deep breath cause for two reasons- 1: I was the only pale attending school on the rez not that I care but I hate when people stare. I feel like punching their lights out just for looking. Got nothing better to do. And 2: How long was it going take for me to run into _**him**_?

Once calm I took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed my bag and got out the car. Everyone stared. Great just great just freaking peachy as if I needed this kind of shit right now. Whatever I'll just ignore it. I had to hurry to the office to get my schedule I was running a little late. the chick in the office was taking forever to get my schedule and in which by the way classes had already started.

"Ahh here we go Miss Swan you're all set. And here's a paper to give to your teacher."

"Thanks."

I grabbed the paper and left. Looks like I have Math right now and it was in room 203. I looked up at the doors on the either side of me. They read 197 and 198. At least I knew I was heading in the right direction and that I was close. I kept walking till I found room 203. Once I walked in I gave the paper to the teacher.

"Class we have a new student today. Say hello to Isabella Swan." God how I hated when they called me that.

"Bella. Just Bella." I whispered quickly to him.

"Bella Swan class." Good I like him already he got on my good side by complying with me.

Everyone looked up and as if faith had to stick her 2 cents in or just had it in for me in general I came across a very familiar face. And then matters even more twisted the teacher said.

"Bella why don't you take that empty seat next to Jacob?

I rolled my eyes. Even though it was the only seat left but the fact of the matter is that sitting next to Jacob Black still bothered me. Especially as I made my way towards my desk he kept staring at me even though I didn't look right at him I could still feel his eyes on me.

This was gonna be a long day and to my dismay a long school year to put up with this shit and with no way out.

Ok now how do you guys like it so far? let me know by reviewing it and tell me what you think next chapter is gonna be Jacob view on things hope to post another chapter tomorrow I'm gonna try to post this story daily for you guys all right thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter on "Falling Apart"<em>

_Once the bell rang I followed Bella to her locker._

_"Bella."_

_"Jake I don't want to talk to you."_

_"But why? Bells I've missed you,"_

_She still has yet to look me in the eyes._

_"Well then maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to end our friendship 5 years ago."_

_And with that she took a book from her locker and slammed it shut in my face making a loud noise throughout the hallway and walked away. Damn she was holding a grudge over what happened 5 years ago. Shit. I have to fix this. I hope it's not too late._


	2. What happened 5 years ago?

Hey guys I thought since I had time I'd give you guys an update since I see many of you liked it a lot well that makes me very happy. I have written a part in this story in which when I get to it I know you guys are gonna be laughing your asses off cause even I was laughing I just had an idea in my head and I had to write it. Trust me it's very funny.

Oh and for those who haven't notice Jacob and Bella are the same age well mostly all the pack is except Sam who's older than all of them and Seth who's a freshman along with Brady and Collin as well. Quil, Embry and Jared are juniors. And Paul and Leah are seniors as well.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: "What happened 5 years ago?"<p>

(JPOV)

* * *

><p>I can't believe that today is my senior year in high school my last year of school. Today I'm a senior. And it felt great. Getting things from my locker Embry came up to me.<p>

"Dude someone pulled up to the school in a black dodge charger."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know. I heard it was a pale face. I didn't get a chance to see who it was."

"Well I guess we're gonna have to find out later now won't we? Come on we have to get to class."

Our first class was Math I dreaded this class. Although our teacher is Mr. Smith who was pretty cool I didn't mind. I heard the door open I didn't bother to raise my head to see who it was.

"Class we have a new student today." Mr. Smith said. Must be the pale face that Embry was talking about.

"Say hello to Isabella Swan." My heart stopped instantly.

"Bella. Just Bella." She whispered quickly. Being a werewolf has its perks. "Bella Swan class."

Finally I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked very different not like herself as if she's hiding something. She noticed me but didn't look in the eye.

"Bella why don't you take that empty seat next to Jacob?"

She rolled her eyes. It was obvious she want to sit next to me.

"Jake I think Bella was the one who came in driving the charger." Embry said behind me. I only nodded and kept my focus on Bella. Making her way towards her seat she never met my gaze. Once she sat down she still never looked my way. So I decided to break the ice.

"Bella?" She didn't answer. "Bells? Is that really you?" She sighed.

"Jake…" God how I miss her saying my name like that.

"…just leave me alone. I really don't want to hear your shit right now."

That threw me back like a punch in the face. She really did change and for the worst I fear. I noticed some attitude and bitterness in her voice but why? Once the bell I followed Bella to her locker.

"Bella."

"Jake I don't want to talk to you."

"But why? Bells I've missed you."

She still has yet to look me in the eyes.

"Well then maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to end our friendship 5 years ago." And with that she took a book from her locker and slammed it shut in my face making a loud noise throughout the hallway and walked away.

Damn she was holding a grudge over what happened years ago. Shit I have to fix this. I hope it's not too late.

"Dude I take it Bella isn't quite happy to be here."

"No shit."

"And I take it not very happy to see you either." Embry said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"She wouldn't even look at me, Em. You know even though that fight we had years ago was pretty bad I still love her Embry. Aside all the insults we threw at each other I still love her."

"What exactly happened 5 years ago?"

"Well 5 years ago I went out with this girl in which Bella didn't like. Bella came to me saying that she saw her kiss another guy in other words cheating on me. But I didn't believe her instead I yelled at her. And she yelled back. I said some things that I shouldn't have said."

"Like what? What did you say?"

"Like that she was a fucking bitch. That she was jealous of her. That she will never be anything like her. And then I told her that I never wanted to talk to her ever again or see her. Little did I know she was right about that girl. I caught her making out with some guy in a parking lot."

"Did you ever tell Bella?"

"I never got the chance to tell her. It was months and months after the fight is when I found out. By that time she was gone she had moved back with her mom in Phoenix. I felt so bad about calling her bitch I didn't mean it I was just so angry. What I thought I had was nice and I didn't want it to be ruined. I don't even know what I was thinking or what was going through my head when I said that."

"Damn Jake that's hardcore. By the looks of it I don't think she's going talk anytime soon."

"I have to try."

"I'll help you man. Come on."

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>This day was by far the worst day ever. I can't wait to go home. Get away from this shit. Even though I know tomorrow I have to go through it all over again. You know that saying 'same shit different day'. Oh yeah that will definitely apply in this case. Once the bell rang I hurried to my locker put away my books and quickly rushed out the door. I'm almost to my car when someone pulled me by my shoulder. I was about to lay a right hook on someone when I noticed who that <em>someone <em>was. It was Jacob.

His arms flew up to his face protecting himself.

"God Jake what the hell do you want?" I said as I looked off to the side.

"Bells I…" I cut him off.

"I don't have time for this shit now." As I turned around to walk away but instead he grabbed me by my arm. I winced as I turned around. He didn't know that he grabbed an area where there was a fresh wound on my arm. I knew Jake noticed my expression as I had my eyes to the ground. He put his hand on my wrist and with the other lowered my arm band. And there he saw all my scars. Including the new ones.

"Bells what happened?" he asked as he looked up to me. I looked up as well into those beautiful dark orbs.

And it felt as if that moment the world had stopped. Like a thousand strings were being cut off replace by several steel cables holding me to Earth. _To him. _I couldn't blink my eyes away from his and neither could he. And I didn't know why. Finally I blinked several times and took a deep breath. Snatching my arm away from him. I glared at him.

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business."

"Why? You never cared about my business for the past 5 years. What's another 5?"

"Bella it isn't like that."

"I don't give a shit what you have to say. Tell it to someone who cares. Don't you have a girlfriend to go to?" I turned around once more and walked away. Got in my car and drive off skidding my tires as I did.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude what just happened?" Embry asked me as I was still standing there in the parking lot.<p>

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"I've just imprinted on Bella Swan."

"No way!"

"But that's not the only thing."

"What else is there?" I turned to him.

"I think she cuts herself." His eyes went wide.

"How do you know?"

"Those arm bands she had on were covering the scars… and fresh ones too. I grabbed her arm by accident and she flinched in pain. She be going through a lot more than we thinkg. I have to help her."

"Is there anything I can do just let me know."

"Thanks man." Then all of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I grabbed at my chest where my heart is. Gasping for air.

"Jake man. Breathe just breathe. What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I think…it's…" taking a deep breath."….I think it's Bella."

* * *

><p>Im so evil leaving you guys with a cliffhanger but I know it would want to make you guys read the next chapter anyways let me know what you thinks please review and if I had any errors im sorry about that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter on "Falling Apart"<em>

"_Bella what did you do?"_

_She took a big gulp out of the big bottle which was nearly empty of vodka._

"_What do you care, Black?"_

"_Why are you drinking Bella?"_

"_I've been drinking since I was 15 it helps me."_

"_Helps you with what?"_

"_Helps drown out the pain. Take it away and numb it."_

_Please please please reviewthe button is right there. Here I'll even point it out for you lmaooo._

_\/_


	3. Drunk, Bleeding And Street Fighting

**Here's another chapter for you guys. That last chapter was written on 5 and a half pages and it still looked like it was small so I'm going to try to give you longer chapters that way you're not kept in suspense for long periods of time. I know I'm late in updating but my mom found out that she was a month behind in paying the internet bill and then to top it off because I joined the United States Navy my recruiter showed up at my house to say that I was leaving the next day for boot camp so it was all happening so fast and before I realized I knew I wasn't gonna be able to update for 2 months so if you guys see that I haven't updated in a while it's because of that. That I'm in Basic Training and I might be leaving next week since there was a small paper missing keeping me from leaving to Basic the last time anyways I won't keep you guys any longer. So now on with the show.**

**Jake: Hey Jay?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Jake: I was wondering why did I insult Bella so badly?**

**Me: Well Jake you said it in the moment. You didn't really mean it. Bella will come around you'll see. **

**She's just scared even though she doesn't show it.**

**Jake: You think I have a chance with her?**

**Me: Totally trust me. I'm looking out for you. Don't worry I got your back.**

**Jake: Thanks you're a great friend.**

**Me: Yeah sure no problem.*looks away and whispers* Wish I could be more than that.**

**Jake: What was that?**

**Me: Oh nothing look it's about to start.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Drunk, Bleeding, And Street Fighting<p>

(JPOV)

* * *

><p>Pain pierced my heart like a knife stabbing it. It was hard to breathe. But this wasn't my pain…it was Bella's.<p>

"What about her?"

"She feels hurt. Like I'm feeling what she's feeling."

"And what is she feeling right now?" I took a second to calm down and think.

"Her heart…" I looked at him. "…it's broken. She's suppressing the pain she feels with anger. That way no one knows how she really feels. But the pain is eating away at her. Like a constant stab in the heart keeping everything bottled up inside. As if she has a guard around her heart to keep people from getting in but it's killing her inside. I can't take this I have to go see her. I can't stand being away from her."

"Well let's go Jake. I'll help you get there ok."

We got in my car Embry decided to drive since I was in a lot of pain. He drove fast to Bella's house. She must've driven like the speed of light because she was already there. Knowing that she was home made me feel a little better but not completely.

"I'll wait here holler if you need me." I nodded got out the car. As I came up to the house there was a thick scent of liquor in the air. I took noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. And then that's when I caught it a faint smell of blood too.

My heart sped up and I thought the worst. Luckily the door was open I hurried inside and upstairs to Bella's room and opened the door. Seeing the sight before me pained me so much I couldn't believe it. There was Bella sitting on the floor drinking a whole big bottle of vodka with blood coming down her arms but not a lot. She had cut herself again. I ran to her side.

_As the darkness begins  
>It will swallow me in<br>When the sun comes around  
>I don't want to come down<em>

_From the edges within_  
><em>I'll be paying for them<em>  
><em>When the sun comes around<em>  
><em>Now the suns come..around<em>

_Oh, yeah!_  
><em>Can someone put me back together?<em>  
><em>'Cause now I'm falling apart.<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah!<em>  
><em>The silence seem to last forever!<em>  
><em>It's when you're falling apart.<em>

"Bella what did you do?" She took a big gulp out of the bottle.

"What do you care, Black?"

"Why are you drinking Bella?"

"I've been drinking since I was 14 it helps me." Taking another big gulp.

"Helps you with what?"

"Helps me drown out the pain. Take it away numb it." She took a cigarette out and lit it.

"You smoke too?"

_Will i know that it's wrong  
>But I'm not very strong<br>When the sun comes around  
>I don't want to come down<br>As my ends coming clear  
>As I face all my fear<br>Now I want to come down  
>Now I want to.. come..down<em>

_Oh, yeah!_  
><em>Can someone put me back together?<em>  
><em>'Cause now I'm falling apart.<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah!<em>  
><em>The silence seem to last forever!<em>  
><em>It's when you're falling apart.<em>

"Yeah." I took the cigarette away from her and put it out.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Bells but I can't let you do this to yourself. Come on get up."

Picked her up bridal style she was awfully light she was losing her weight. This is not good.

"Hey! What are you doing? Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my house to saber up and take care of those cuts." I rushed out the house and into the back seat of the car.

"Oh my god Jake what the hell happened to Bella?"

"Just go. Just drive I'll tell you on the way."

Bella started giggling and started running her hands through my hair.

"Oh my god Jake you're hair is so soft. I love it. I love touching it." I looked at Embry.

"Shit she's lost it." Embry started driving. Now she was slipping her hands underneath my shirt feeling my abs and chest. I'd be lying if I said that didn't turn me on.

"Bella what are you doing?" Trying to control my breathing. Then she whispered in my ear.

"Just feeling up of what could have been mine. Your skin is so hot it feels so smooth when I touch it." I groaned this girl was going to kill me.

"Bells you don't know what you're saying." She scratched a little bit. I threw my head back in a moan. Took a deep breath.

"Bells…stop it…please."

"What's the matter Jacob? Can't handle it?"

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm…." She never finished that sentence when she fell back in her seat passing out.

"Oh my god, Bella! Bella can you hear me? Bella please talk to me!" I checked her pulse it was still there.

_And it's life that I'm knowing to well  
>No one cares I'm alone in this hell<br>This is my last goodbye and farewell  
>And I know and i know it to well<em>

_Oh, yeah!_  
><em>Can someone put me back together?<em>  
><em>'Cause now I'm falling apart.<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah!<em>  
><em>The silence seem to last forever!<em>  
><em>It's when you're falling apart.<em>

"Embry drive faster. I have to close these cuts she's weak from losing blood."

"On it." He stepped on the gas. We got there in another 10 minutes. Thank god my dad wasn't home.

"Go get the first aid man it's in the bathroom." I told Embry as I carried Bella bridal style to my room.

"Got it." I put Bella on my bed.

To be honest it wasn't a lot of blood but it was enough for her to pass out considering she became very light weight and skinny. Embry came back with the first aid kit. I hurried and cleaned the wounds and put gauze and wrapped it up.

"Well at least we stopped the bleeding." I told Embry as we walked out of the room and into the living room. We sat on the couch.

"Jake, why does she smell like liquor?"

"She was drinking in her room and smoking."

"Wait. What? Why?"

"I don't know she said she's been drinking since she was 14. I don't know what made her like this but I'm going to find out. This can't be just cause of that fight 5 years ago. There's gotta be something more going on. Something we don't know."

_Oh, yeah!  
>Can someone put me back together?<br>'Cause now I'm falling apart.  
>Oh, yeah(I'm losing everything)<br>(I'm losing everything)  
>The silence seem to last forever!<br>(I'm losing everything)  
>It's when you're falling apart.<em>

_Yeah.._  
><em>'Cause now I'm falling part..<em>  
><em>And I know it<em>  
><em>I know it too well...<em>

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>What's that smell? It smells like rain forest like a woodsy kind of smell. It made me feel relaxed at ease. I've never known something like a simple smell can make me feel relaxed and at ease. Slowly I opened my eyes and realized I'm not in my room. Where the hell am I?<p>

The only thing I remember is drinking. This is starting to suck. You drink so much then you can't remember what the hell happened in the last few hours. What time is it? I look at my digital watch and noticed my arms have been bandaged up.

I shrugged it off and look at the time. 6:10 pm. Damn I'm going to be late for the fight in Port Angeles. I had to be there at 7 pm to be able to participate. A street fight. I've been training since I was 14 and I've become quite strong too.

And somewhat rich considering all the money I've won fighting in Phoenix and now I'm doing it here as well. I got up and I've checked my pockets. Yes I have it. My cigarettes and lighter I grabbed one and lit it up. Thank god now to get the fuck out of here. Wherever this is.

Leaving the cigarette in my mouth I opened the door and walked down the hallway and to the living room. Of all the luck I have. I groaned in annoyance.

"Oh my god. Really? Really? Are you fucking kidding me? This is your house? I'm in your fucking house Black?" I snapped taking the cigarette from my mouth.

"Damn Jake you can tell she's mad. She called you by your last name."

Jacob got up from the couch. "Don't bother Black I don't have time for this I'm going to be late." Taking a puff and looking for my keys.

"Bella we brought you here in my car. You were drunk." I glared at him.

"How nice of you to point that out." I said sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind I'll leave now."

I headed for the door when I heard him call for me. "Bella wait!"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and in one moment it all happened so really fast. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over to where he landed on the floor.

"Whoa!" I heard Embry say.

"Oww! That hurt Bella." I hovered over him putting my foot on his chest to keep him from getting up and pointed at him.

"Don't fucking touch me Black. Don't fuck with me. Nobody has fucked with me in years. Those stupid enough to try don't come back walking or worse…alive. So I suggest you back off if you wanna live. Now like I said before I'm late for something in Port Angeles." I exited the house before they could say anything else. I took into account that my car wasn't here. This was going to be a long run luckily I'm used to it. I started running fast to my house it took me half hour to get there.

Thank god I already had my shit in my car and a spare key for the car too. Got in and sped off. Once arrived I hurried inside to change into low rider blue jeans they were slightly baggy but that's how I like them besides they're easy to move around in this case.

Put some sneakers and a Black sports bra. You can see my lower back tattoo (Tribal) but you can't see the one in the middle of my upper back(I won't say yet what it is) due to the sports bra covering it. Brushed my hair into a ponytail and put my fingerless gloves on. I punched my palm.

"Time to do this."

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>What the hell jus happened? My brain still can't wrap around what just happened.<p>

"Jake man are you alright?" I slowly got up. "I didn't think she had that much strength in her. Let alone flip me over like that."

"And it looked like it was only the tip of the ice burg. I would hate to see what she really does whe she's really angry. I'm glad I'm not you right now."

"Wow thanks man. I see how much you care. And you call yourself a best friend."

"Sorry dude I call it like I see it." Said Embry with a grin on his face. I'm going to kick his ass later for that comment.

"I wonder what she meant when she said that nobody has fucked with her in years. And that those who tried don't come back or alive." Scratching his head."What do you think she was late for in Port Angeles?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. You up for it?"

"Yeah let's do this."

"Ok. The only way we'll be able to track her is if we phase and run to Port Angeles so let's go."

Once outside we went to the tree line stripped down tied our clothes to our ankles and phased.

_Jake I got her scent but it's leading to her house._

_She must've went to her house first then left_.

We followed her scent all the way to P.A. once we were there we phased back putting our clothes back on. And tracked her to this weird warehouse looking place. We heard yelling and cheering. Sounds like there was a lot of people in there.

I smelled sweat and a faint smell of blood.

We heard people banging on what it seemed to sound like a cage. Me and Embry looked at each other and nodded and proceeded to enter the warehouse. We had no trouble getting in considering the guard thought we were here to fight. Whatever that meant.

The place was packed mainly men.

Some were betting a small amount of money others a large amount. But what were they betting on? As we got closer we saw a cage a very large on with 2 people inside. We couldn't see who.

I heard a guy say "1,000 bucks says Viktor wins." And then another said.

"No way man I got 3,000 grand says the girl wins." Girl? A girl was fighting this so called Viktor?

Getting a little bit closer we finally saw who was in the cage.

"Holy shit Jake! That's Bella!" And right he was. There was Bella sweating with a couple of bruises on her face and here and there. I growled knowing someone touched my imprint and hurt her. Why was she in there?

"Dude she's got a tattoo on her lower back that's hot." Embry said. I'm going to smack him later.

"I think Bella is fighting that guy." I wanted to help her but there was no way I could get in without exposing myself. This guy was huge he was probably 6' 7" bulging muscles bald.

He had this sick sadistic look on his face. It was hard for me to contain myself and watch. This Viktor guy was getting ready to punch and when he did Bella dodged it with ease. He tried again and again and again. Bella had this evil grin on her face.

"Is that all you got?" she asked him. She cracked her knuckles. "Now it's my turn."

"I don't think so girlie." His voice was sinister this made my blood boil. Just as Viktor pulled back his fist so did Bella. Both their fists came in contact with each other hitting one another.

I heard bones crack. I immediately thought of Bella but it seems that it wasn't her bones that cracked it was Viktor's. He yelled in pain griping his hand. Bella chuckled.

She came in with a mean right hook followed by a left jab and then a right jab.

"She's good." I heard someone say. Viktor was barely standing with his face looking all fucked up. Bella had stepped back when she came running and jumped twisting in the air and kicking Viktor in the head with her right leg. (Just think of mystic in X-men the first one.) He was out and she won. The room cheered as the announcer came out.

"Give it up for Raven Stone!" The people cheered louder. She made up a fake name? Why? "So Raven given this is the second fight you won for the night you've won 10 grand. 5 g's a piece so here you go." He handed her the money.

"Damn she won a lot of money." said Embry.

"Now remember there's another fight 2 days from now so be ready."

"You can count on it. I'll be there for whoever wants to challenge me." She said with an evil grin.

"Give it up again for Raven Stone!" The room cheered again. Bella got out the cage putting on her jacket and carrying her bag and proceeded to leave the warehouse.

"Come on we gotta catch up to her." I said to Embry.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now guys I hope you guys liked it. Things are starting to heat up here. Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Bella like that what will happen next? Stay tuned and see.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Next on "Falling Apart"<span>_

_"Why are you doing this to yourself Bella?"_

"_It doesn't matter. It's not like anyone cares anyways." She said looking away._

_I stopped cleaning the bruise and put my hands on the counter with Bella in the middle._

"_Bella that's not true."_

"_No one has yet to prove me otherwise. And you have proved to me exactly that. That no one cares. But you know you showed me that there was something wrong with me. Cause that's what I kept thinking about a lot. You showed me that there was indeed something wrong with me because every guy I dated has treated me like dirt like a piece of shit. That's when I became that very thing you called me 5 years ago." She sneered. _

_"A bitch. I became a cold heartless bitch. That cares for no one and doesn't need anyone. And I have you to thank for that."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I would like to know your opinions cause you guys are the best. To whoever wants to talk even further with me or anything else let me know and I'll give you my facebook page.<strong>

**Sincerely:**

**_Jay_**

**_(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)_**

**_Honor, Courage And Commitment_**


	4. The Truth

**Ok here's another exciting chapter for you guys last chapter was pretty long so I'm going to make this long too. Or at least try to. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I got a few more stories written about Bella and Jacob I might even do Bella/Paul story I don't know I'm still thinking about it but I think I might. Anyways I will try to post more chapters as soon as possible like I said before if you guys see that I haven't updated in a while it's because I was shipped off to boot camp so please don't be angry with me please. Because I will continue to do this even when I am away. Don't worry I won't forget about you guys cause you are what make these stories possible. So anyway on with the show.**

**Bella: Hey Jay I'm glad you made me out to be fighter.**

**Me: You're welcome Bella. I just didn't like for you to be control by someone. I wanted you to have your own control your own attitude.**

**Bella: Well you're doing a great job. I love it so far.**

**Me: No problem Bella. Look it's starting here is where it's about to hit the roof.**

**Bella: oooh now I'm curious to find out what happens now.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Truth<p>

(JPOV)

* * *

><p>We managed to find her walking towards her car in the empty street.<p>

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Jesus Christ don't you have anything better to do than to follow me? You're so fucking nosy."

"What are you doing here Bella? This place is dangerous."

"I don't need your help. As you can see I can take care of myself." She pulled another cigarette to light it. I took it away and threw it away.

"You know what? That's really starting to piss me off. You can't keep doing that."

"Yes I can and I will. Now are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Black." She glared at me burning a hole through me with her piercing dark eyes. If looks can kill she'd do it.

"That's it. I've had it." I snapped.

"Oh so you finally giv…hey! what are you doing? Give me back my keys!"

I snatched her keys from her hands and threw it to Embry.

"You're driving Em." I looked at her. "Now get in the car."

"I'm not gett…"

"I said get in the fucking car now." I cut her off. She looked surprised the way I snapped at her. She huffed and sat in the back seat.

"We're going back to the house."

"Hers or yours?" asked Embry.

"Mines." We got in the car and I sat in the back seat with Bella. She had her arms crossed at her chest. She looks beautiful even if she is all mad. After about 15 minutes, we turned to the road to my house.

"My house is not this way." She said looking all around her.

"We're not going to your house we're going to mine."

"No way! I'm not going back to your…"

"Shut it! We're going to my house cause you are not going back looking like that. God knows what Charlie would say if he saw, you looking like that. I'm going to clean up those bruises and I'm going to find out what's wrong with you." She scoffed.

"Good luck with that."

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And my scars remind me that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I just wanna be alone<em>  
><em>I'm pissed cause you came around<em>  
><em>Why don't you just go home<em>  
><em>Cause you channel all your pain<em>  
><em>And I can't help you fix yourself<em>  
><em>You're making me insane<em>  
><em>All I can say is<em>

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
><em>My weakness is that I care too much<em>  
><em>And our scars remind us that the past is real<em>  
><em>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

Once we arrived, I noticed that Dad still wasn't here. I guess he was staying with Old Quil. Embry and Bella stood in the living room standing while I grabbed the phone from the table. As I dialed the numbers and put the phone to my ear, I looked at Embry.

"What are you doing Black?" she asked. I nodded to him. He knew what I was going to do. He nodded back and grabbed Bella by the arms.

_I tried to help you once  
>Against my own advice<br>I saw you going down  
>But you never realized<br>That you're drowning in the water  
>So I offered you my hand<br>Compassions in my nature  
>Tonight is our last stand<em>

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Hello?" Charlie picked up the phone.

"Hey Charlie." I saw the look on her face. Her eyes went wide. Bella opened her mouth to say something.

"Cha…" but Embry quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oh hey Jacob what can I do for you?"

"Well I saw Bella today at school we hit it off to a good start. And since we were getting along so great we hung out at my house watched movies. We did a lot of catching up." Bella struggled you can see the fire in her eyes.

"I'm glad you guys are hanging out again."

"Yeah it feels great. So Charlie in the middle of catching up and watching movies she fell asleep on the couch. She must've had an exhausting day at school." She struggled harder against Embry. I knew this was going to piss her off but I needed answers.

"So I don't want to wake her much less have her drive back exhausted. She's going to stay over for the night and I'll make sure she gets to school on time tomorrow." Her eyes went even wider.

"Yeah I wouldn't want that either. Ok make sure she gets there on time and no funny business Jacob I mean it." I looked at Bella and smirked.

"You have nothing to worry about Charlie. I'll take very good care of her."

"Alright Jacob see you later."

"Thanks Charlie," I hung up the phone and Embry let her go.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>You shouldn't ever come around  
>Why don't you just go home?<br>Cause you're drowning in the water  
>And I tried to grab your hand<br>And I left my heart open  
>But you didn't understand<br>But you didn't understand  
>Go fix yourself<em>

_I can't help you fix yourself_  
><em>But at least I can say I tried<em>  
><em>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life<em>  
><em>I can't help you fix yourself<em>  
><em>But at least I can say I tried<em>  
><em>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life<em>

"You fucking dick! Why did you do that? I'm not staying in this house with you!" she charged for the door but I grabbed her arm whipped her around and pulled her to my chest.

"You can go Embry I'll call you if I need you."

"No problem Jake. See you later."

I dragged Bella to the bathroom grabbed her by the waist and sat her on the bathroom counter. Got the first aid kit from the cabinet below and started cleaning the bruise on the left side of her forehead with a cotton ball and alcohol. She flinched but continued to stare at me.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Bella?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like anyone cares anyways." She said looking away.

I stopped cleaning the bruise and put my hands on the counter with Bella in the middle.

"Bella that's not true."

"No one has yet to prove me otherwise. And you have proved to me exactly that. That no one cares. But you know you showed me that there was something wrong with me. Cause that's what I kept thinking about a lot. You showed me that there was indeed something wrong with me because every guy I dated has treated me like dirt like a piece of shit. That's when I became that very thing you called me 5 years ago." She sneered. "A bitch. I became a cold heartless bitch. That cares for no one and doesn't need anyone. And I have you to thank for that."

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

I pulled back just staring at her. I couldn't believe what I heard. It's my fault. She hopped off the counter.

"Now you can go back to whatever girlfriend you have and leave me alone cause this is one girl who doesn't need saving." She aimed for the door but I blocked her.

"You're wrong about that." I said looking down on her practically looking at her soul.

"About what?" she raised an eyebrow. "And can I please pass so that I can get some water? I'm really thirsty you know." I stepped to the side letting her pass. "Thank God."

I followed her to the kitchen watching her get a glass and fill it with water.

"So, Black what am I wrong about?" she asked as she finished her water and stood in front of the fridge looking at the pictures on it.

"You're wrong about being a cold heartless bitch. I don't think you are one." She turned to face me and scoffed. I came closer she tried to step back but the fridge was in the way.

"I think you put on this show to hide the truth." Her breath quickened and swallowed hard as I came closer.

"T…truth about what?"

"About how you really feel." Now I was mere inches from her. Her heart sped up she panted softly. I love how I had this effect on her.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." I chuckled softly I saw it gave her goose bumps and shivers.

"That's not what you said when you were drunk." The look on her face was priceless. I pulled back and walked to the living room. She followed me.

"No way. What did I say? What did I do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bells." Pay back was a bitch. "Oh and FYI I don't have a girlfriend. Just thought you should know." But I intend to have one very soon.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Why is that?" I smirked at her. Hearing her heart skip a beat.

"No reason. Besides I don't have to explain myself to you." She said as she crossed her arms.

"So you gonna tell me how you flipped me over like that? Or how you broke that guy's hand?" she sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. You're so fucking nosy." She said. "I've been training since I was 14 because of an incident that happened to me 3 months before I turned 14." She looked away when she said that. What did she mean by that?

"What incident? Bells what happened?" I could tell she was holding back her tears.

"Can we please not talk about it? I don't want to talk about it." I came closer to her took her hand in mines.

"What happened Bella?"

"I- -I just don't want to talk about it." I brought her hand to my lips kissing lightly.

"Please Bella. Tell me." She swallowed hard once more and cleared her throat.

"I…uh…" Bella took back her hand turning around giving me her back.

"I…um…I was dating this guy and uh…we went out one night to his house. His parents weren't home. So we were watching a movie when we started making out." She held her midsection.

"So um…he wanted…to uh…go further. The next step so to speak." I'm going to kill this guy whoever wherever he is. Touching what is mine.

"But I wasn't ready." Thank the heavens and all that is holy. "He kept trying though and trying. Till he got…" Bella took a deep breath. "…till he got rough…with me. Because I wasn't giving him what he wanted."

"Bella what did he do?" I asked when a low growl escaped my chest. My wolf wanted nothing more than to kill this guy. And wanted to comfort her but I kept myself at bay.

"He uh…he punched me in the face. Slapped me. Kicked me in the stomach and in the ribs fracturing two of them. I was bruised all over. Then he…he started unzipping his pants while I was on the floor in pain. But something snapped in me I don't know what it was.

"It felt like something inside me took control over me on its own. Before I knew it I had kicked him in the nuts and ran away in the rain. In the middle of running I came across this place where they train you how to defend yourself. I went in and they taught me everything they know. But that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to know more. And I did.

"And soon I became unstoppable. People challenged me but never won. I became cold, heartless a person with no heart a person who didn't give a shit no more a person who has so much anger and so much rage inside doesn't even care if they kill another person. Sometimes the rage and the anger would be so much that it makes my whole body shake. But like really shake and I don't know why. But then I take deep breaths and calm myself down."

Wait a minute. Her body starts to shake when angry? Is she showing signs of phasing?

"I've gotten stronger a lot stronger actually in the last few years. Like the punches I receive when I'm fighting don't even hurt. Doesn't even phase me. I don't feel it. But then I thought that's because I'm numb already that I don't feel anything anymore." She exhaled and turned to face me. "So now you know." She put the mask on once again.

"Don't close yourself up again Bells."

"Just drop it Black. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Ok Bella."

"Now where am I sleeping?"

"In my room. I'm going to sleep on the couch." I said. "I'll give you some of my clothes to sleep in."

We both went to my room where I got her a Black t-shirt and grey sweat pants.

"If you need anything I'll be out here." She nodded and I closed the door behind me on my way out.

Made my way towards the living room and I just stood there thinking about what I just heard. I clenched my fists my Bella my sweet Bella was almost raped. And I wasn't there to protect her to help her to make her feel safe. It made my blood boil knowing I couldn't do any of those things for her. And that someone had hurt my imprint. My body started to vibrate I knew I was close to phasing but soon realized she was here in my house in my room safe from harm. I calmed down knowing she is here with me.

She will never be hurt again. I'm going to do everything in my power to get her to trust me again and protect her. I'm not making the same mistake twice. I'm not letting her go again. I laid on the couch in attempt to get some sleep some well needed sleep.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up like around 3am just out of nowhere. This had been stupid staying in this house with <em><strong>him. <strong>_Well I'm not going to stay here any longer. I stood with the same clothes on I didn't feel like changing clothes at the moment.

Put my sneakers on and left my hair the way it was. It was no longer in a ponytail it was just loose. I thought about escaping through the window when I realize I didn't have my keys.

They were on top of the table in the dining room. So I opened the door quietly and crept quietly throughout the hallway. I saw Jake sleeping on the couch with one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach.

Would I give to run my hands on those abs. Wait. What? What's wrong with me? Thinking about shit like that. Where the hell did that come from? I had to slap myself mentally for that. Soon I noticed that in order to get the keys I had to pass the living room to go to the dining room then I had to pass the living room again to get to the door.

_Great. This is gonna be fun. Lucky me. Ain't my life just full of fucking surprises? What's next? Scratch that I don't want to know. Well it's now or never._

Slowly I walked passed Jacob and out the living room and into the dining room. Quietly I picked up the keys making sure they don't make any noise. I turned to walk back to the living room.

About like half way there I stepped on a floor board that squeaked. I stopped instantly. Then I heard a howl I turned to look out the window. I saw nothing.

Turned my head back to keep going when I saw a body in front of me. Scared the shit out of me till I found out it was Jacob.

"Jake! God you scared me."

"Bells what are you doing?" I had to think of something.

"It's none of your business Black." _Wow good job Bella you have a great way of handling things. _What an ass I was. I couldn't come up with something better?

"Oh really? And what exactly are you doing with the keys? You were gonna sneak out weren't you?"

I huffed as I stepped back when he stepped closer.

"You're not going anywhere Bells. Besides you wouldn't have gotten very far anyway. I heard you the moment you came out the room."

"Oh yeah watch me." As I turned around Jacob grabbed me and whipped me around. Soon my back was against the wall.

"You know Bells if you run…I will chase you…" he said in that husky voice of his which made me feel like putty. I had to slap myself mentally again for that.

"…and I will catch you…" We were mere inches from each other. I could feel the heat coming off of him. It was clouding my judgment. It was getting hard to think straight.

"…and I will never let you go." A small gasp escaped from my mouth.

I had hoped he did not hear it. Cause I had to act and quick. I pushed myself off the wall which caused him to step back.

"I'd like to see you try." I walked passed him to the kitchen all this talking always gets me thirsty. Turned on the light and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

I noticed that Jake was staring at me with a very confusing look on his face. I lowered my glass.

"What?"

"Your face."

"What about my face?"

"The bruises on your face are…are gone."

"Oh that? I'm a quick healer. That's nothing new. Freaked me out in the beginning but now not so much."

He strode over to me and grabbed my arms to take off the gauze.

"Your scars…they're gone too." He said. "But how?"

"I don't know never really gave it much thought Jake. That's one mystery I haven't been able to solve." Snatching my arms away.

"Bells you don't have to be this strong person you lay out to be."

I turn away from him and put my hands on the counter. "Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because crying is a weakness a sign of weakness and love is a waste. A waste of time. At least I know that I continue to be this strong person that took me so long to be I know I won't get hurt over something so stupid like a broken heart and then crying over it. Besides no one would want me anyway. I'm nothing just a nobody. Just a girl with a very bad attitude and past to complete it."

The hairs on my neck stood up I knew he was behind me. I felt his heat on my back.

"That's not true Bells." Every time he says my name like that my brain turns to mush. Then I felt him come closer. He leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"I want you." He put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. His touch gave me the shivers.

Jacob moved my hair to side to expose my neck. Gliding his lips ever so softly on my neck.

"You're beautiful. You always have been." Jake turned me around and cups my neck.

Why is my heart beating so hard and so fast? I've never reacted this way before why now? Why him?

"You don't have to be strong anymore Bella. Cause I will never hurt you. I'll protect you."

He lowered his face closer bringing his lips to mine. Kissing me softly. I had a sudden urge to deepened the kiss and as if he read my mind he did exactly that.

I have never experienced a kiss quite like this. It was a warm passionate kiss. It took my breath away.

He was impossibly fit, every muscle blending perfectly into the next and I can feel him positively vibrating with life.

He then kissed me aggressively his hot mouth and the flick of his tongue touching my lips both coaxing and demanding all at once as if he knew something about me that I've never discovered.

There was dizziness and rushes of heat and pounding pulses of my blood. His tongue seeking entrance which I granted him. His mouth ravaged mine with desperation and a primal need.

It was as if I was the last girl on Earth the only girl worth kissing. I felt the heat of his breath as it rushes over my face and into my mouth. His fingers swept up the curve of my lower back.

Jacob growled low in his chest as my mouth welcomed him further.

"Bella…" he whispered. I froze snapping back to reality and pushed back. Both panting trying to catch our breath.

"I- -I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Bella."

"I'm sorry… but I- -I can't do this." I walked back to the room.

"Bella wait!" I heard him call but I closed the door. This was crazy. How could this happen?

I'm so ashamed of how quickly my body reacted to his touch. Now more than ever I have to be strong if not stronger. Cause there is no way I'm letting this happen. Because it's better to be alone no one can hurt you. And I am not going to get hurt again.

I am not going to go through the same shit twice. And I don't care if I have to be the meanest bitch there is cause I am no longer the sweet Bella that people once knew. No this Bella is different one who will shoot now and ask questions later.

Crying is for the weak and that's one weakness I don't need.

* * *

><p><strong>I gotta say this was a my longest chapter yet took me forever to type. <strong>

**I also noticed I have to keep writing this story cause I'm almost getting to where I left off writing in my notebook.**

**But don't worry there will be plenty more chapters. I'm hoping to make this story pretty long.**

**I have a pretty good imagination and I have a good plot I just need something to get to that plot.**

**I'll think of something. So anyways let me know what you think about this chapter please review.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Next on "Falling Apart"<span>_

_"What the fuck Paul? How could you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Ask Bella out."_

"_Oh that. I've learned to appreciate the finer things in life. And Bella is one of them."_

"_Well stay the fuck away from her."_

"_Jake you made the mistake of dissing her and pushing her away 5 years ago. Besides the way I see it she wants nothing to do with you. So maybe she'll give me a chance seeing how you lost yours."_

_Paul was right I did lose my chance but I was working on that. There's no way I'm letting her slipped away through my fingers again._

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys see you next time with another chapter ready for you.<strong>

**Hope I made your time worthwhile.**

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	5. An Old Friend And The Party

**Ok this whole time I still didn't have any internet so what I did was type in chapters that way I can update as quick as I can all in one shot. I'm doing this because I could be leaving soon for boot camp and I didn't want you guys to think I left you high and dry with no update. Boot camp is 2 months and I don't know well I don't think I'm allowed to have a computer until I finish once I'm done with boot camp and I go to "A" school then I'll be able to update from there but at least I gave you 3 more chapters in one shot. Anyways I hope your more intrigued now more than ever about this story. So enough talking on with the show.**

**Jake: how was Bella able to heal so fast?**

**Me: I'm not telling you that it will spoil everything.**

**Jake: oh come on not even a little hint?**

**Me: nope not even a little hint. Don't worry you will find out soon enough.**

**Jake: she can't be. She couldn't be…**

**Me: oh! Look it's starting!**

**Jake: what a way to change the subject. Lol.**

**Me: that's what makes me Me. Now check out what happens next.**

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I wish I could god knows how much fun I would've had with Jacob.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Old Friend And The Party<p>

(BPOV)

* * *

><p>When I woke up at 6:45am I noticed that Jake was still asleep due to the fact that I could hear him snoring and also that I had my keys this time. I grabbed my stuff and jumped out the window. Looked at my surroundings and made a run for my car.<p>

Almost half way there I hear a howl and ran faster to the car. Once there I threw my shit in the car and turned it on. That's when I saw Jake run out of the house. Put the car in reverse and stepped on the gas more like flooring it. Going more than half way up the road in reverse is when I whipped the car around. And hurried to school.

Great nothing else to wear well I could change back into my jeans. Yeah I'll do that. And just stay with the same shirt. It's not like I care about what I wear 24/7.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>Once I heard a howl I knew something was wrong. Ran outside just to see Bella drive off in a hurry. She snuck out. She was still afraid. It's only a matter of time till she gives in to the imprint besides I'm more aiming for her to do it on her own not because of the imprint. I've never been one to depend on an imprint. But I loved Bella way before the imprint.<p>

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Basic Black shirt and jeans. Got in my car and left for school.

When I arrived I saw Bella's car. Well at least she came to school and didn't skip out. Inside I scanned the hallway for her that was until I turned a corner is when I heard her voice. She was with Paul. Talking. That look on his face said it all when they hugged. My wolf didn't like another wolf touching what is his or that matter flirting. What did he think he was doing? Does he think he has a shot with Bella? One way or another I'm gonna make Bella mine.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>When I arrived at school I quickly changed into my jeans in the car. Grabbed my bag and keys and entered the school. While I was at my locker putting my books away I felt the hairs on my neck stand that only meant that Jacob was somewhere around. He must be near. Then I heard someone call my name.<p>

I turned to look. It was Paul. Wow he changed a lot. I hadn't see him since I left Forks years ago. Not to mention those muscles he has can make anyone melt like butter in his hands. Never would I dream Paul would look this way. I always thought he would remain skinny but shit was I wrong and so way off. But I mean way off base. I wonder who would be the lucky girl to get with this fine Adonis Greek god. Not that Jacob is as equally as an Adonis Greek god if not better.

"Holy shit! Paul is that you?"

"In the flesh." I gave him a low five then he gave me one then we fist bumped and hugged.

"Damn Bella you are looking fine as ever. So since when do you go to this school?"

"Since Forks High was too full. Started yesterday in which by the way I didn't see you."

"I had shit to do that's why. Damn I still can't get over how beautiful you look."

"Well get over it cause this Bella came back with an attitude."

"Oooh feisty too. I like'em that way." That smirk could make you feel like putty.

"Oh really? You like it when they kick your ass too?"

"As if anybody could."

"Hmm! Really?"

"Yes really. You couldn't kick my ass even if your life depended on it." He hovered over me but gotta keep my cool.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?"

"Yup."

"Well then maybe you should ask Jacob then."

"Why? What happened with Jacob?" I walked passed him.

"He got his ass kicked by me. And if you don't believe me go ask Embry. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you and in such great detail plus some."

"He told me I didn't think he was serious. So is it true? Are you serious?"

"Dead ass." He pulled my arm when I came in contact with his chest.

"Go out with me Bella and I guarantee you we will have fun. I'm not going to be like some people who don't know true beauty when it's right in front of them and let's them slip away through their fingers. I'm the type of guy that know what he wants. Once I see what I like I grab it and I never let go. So what do you say Bella? Go out with me?" My god he practically whispered that in my ear. I can't lose my shit now I gotta stay focused. That's the last thing I need right now is to lose my mind.

I wiggled out of his embrace."Sorry Paul but I don't do dates. It's just a big waste of time. My time. I see no point to it."

"Oh come on you can't just leave me hanging like that." I was walking away when he said that I faced him and said.

"I just did." Smirked and walked away again. It was nice seeing him again. Me and him go way back too. It's amazing when the years pass and people change and that's when they notice you.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>I growled seeing how tried Paul tried ask her out. And having her in his embrace and whispering in her ear. I was somewhat relieved when she turned him down. When she left I made my way towards him and shoved him.<p>

"What the fuck Paul? How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ask Bella out."

"Oh that. I've learned to appreciate the finer things in life. And Bella is one of them."

"Well stay the fuck away from her."

"Jake you made the mistake of dissing her and pushing her away 5 years ago. Besides the way I see it she wants nothing to do with you. So maybe she'll give me a chance seeing how you lost yours."

Paul was right I did lose my chance but I was working on that. There's no way I'm letting her slip away through my fingers again.

"I highly doubt she would."

"You never know." He smirked.

"Watch it Meraz. You don't know what she's been through."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"What?"

"Who do you think she was talking to when she had no one left?"

"You? She talked to you?"

"You're not the only one who can hide things from the Pack Mind you know."

"I can't believe she confided in you."

"Well what do you expect when her only best friend tossed her aside like trash. She didn't have a single friend in the world. Bella was all alone and she had no one. I know what she went through I just didn't figure she would turn out the way she did. Embry told me everything from the warehouse fight to the smoking and drinking."

So he doesn't' know I imprinted on her. Embry didn't tell him that part. I guess he kind of figured it was my job to say something not him. And that means that Paul didn't see anything yet in Embry's mind about anything. Which is a good thing for now. I 'm going to have to talk to Sam about that.

"Although I think he knows more than he's letting on. Like hiding something or maybe it's not that important."

"Yeah maybe."

"I knew there was a reason why she wasn't calling anymore."

"She stopped?"

"Yeah she just stop calling and talking all together. I guess she thought she didn't need anyone anymore. But you know I'm gonna see if I can change that."

"No way Paul!"

"You had your chance Jake now let me have mine." Paul walked away I can't let him do this. I can let her slip away again. I just got her back and I'm losing her again. I know I fucked up before but I have to try to make it better to make it right. And there is no way I'm letting Paul get away with this over my dead body will he so much as touch her skin not while I'm alive and breathing.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>I can't believe that Paul asked me out. Was he crazy or something? Or just plain delusional? Or just flat out stupid? What makes him think that I would give him the time of day? This is one of those situations where in moments you just gotta laugh not mad or angry but laugh. I know he was there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Even if it was over the phone. But that's why I stopped calling and talking because I didn't need anyone anymore. I didn't need anyone period. I had to learn that regardless not to need anyone.<p>

Once I got to class I ignored Jacob. I knew he was trying to get my attention but I didn't give it to him. I had more important things to worry about than him right now. I just want to make it through the day.

When the teacher came in he put his briefcase on the desk.

"Class I have some news and I don't know how well your gonna take it. Over the summer there was a debate about this school. And how it's students should wear uniforms. Well the debate is over and the decision's been made." He sighed. "By tomorrow you will be coming to school in uniforms."

Everybody groaned and protested.

"I'm sorry there's nothing more you can do. It has been decided end of story. Now I have information regarding the uniforms. The boys will be wearing black pants or slacks with a white or black button up shirt long sleeve or short. The girls will be wearing a red plaid skirt with a white or black button up shirt. And a black blazer if they wish to."

Great now I have to wear a skirt to class. Oh well it could be worse. Now that I think of it I can probably use this to my advantage. I can make Jake suffer and maybe string Paul along for shits and giggles. I know that will make Jake flip his lid. Oh yeah pay back was definitely gonna be a bitch.

So once school let out I hurried to the mall to get a head start on getting the uniforms. I tried on the plaid skirts they were short. It stopped about halfway down my thigh it showed how lean my legs were. So I tried on the shirts with the skirt. Oh yeah I'm definitely gonna do some damaged. Some serious evil damage.

So I got 10 pairs of skirts, 10 Black shirts, 10 white shirts, black crew socks –_Gotta have the full effect with those you know- _now I'm just missing the shoes or should I say boots. Got myself boots that were knee high thick heeled and another pair that were mid calf thick heeled also.

Black pantyhose too can't forget those. God I'm so evil but it's fun. Well I'm definitely gonna be turning some heads. It's my turn now to make an entrance to make a scene. One that will definitely go in the books. I can't help but do this it's my time.

The next day I got ready for school put my skirt on and black shirt on leaving a couple of buttons from the top open. Put my knee high boots on fixed my hair leaving it down after I blew it out letting it fall to waist.

I thought today would be the day I put on my 14 inch necklace with a medallion a small medallion not too small though. It was about the size of a half dollar. It was a Quileute symbol medallion. My grandfather from Charlie's side gave it to me. I covered it by putting it inside my shirt. It was given to me a long time ago. My grandfather use to tell me the legends all the time it was one of my favorite stories to hear. I always asked him to tell to me all the time when I was a kid. He gave me the necklace before he passed away on his death bed. He had told me he would always be with me in spirit especially when I wear the necklace. He said there will someone out there for me to help me when the time comes. And that one day everything will be clear and trust within myself. He told me I was always different than the other girls and that I would see it one day and understand. At that time I never quite understood what he meant but with the years passed I finally figured out what he was talking about. It took me awhile but I figured it out.

Ok it was time to go to school. When I got there were heads were spinning but not the ones I wanted to see. I noticed that none of the guys were here. Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Paul and Jacob all of them missed out on school. I wonder why? Oh well it's gonna be a quiet day for me. It felt kinda strange not having the guys here especially Jake to bother me. Who knew I would feel this way? When school ended I made my way to my car when I heard my phone ring. I looked at it. It was Paul.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Hey yourself where were you? You missed out on school."

"Doing stuff. Hey listen we're having a little party right now. Wanna come?"

"Who's there?"

"All the guys and their girlfriends. Kim who's Jared's girlfriend, Emily Sam's fiancé, Angela Embry's girlfriend and Matt Leah's boyfriend."

The wheels in my head began to turn concocting an evil plan. Am I cruel enough to go with it? Yes I am. Like I had said before I am not the same Bella as before. And this was the perfect opportunity to really have my revenge.

"And probably a couple girls from the rez."

"Where's the party at?"

"At my house in the backyard." –_Perfect-_

"So you want me to come now?"

"Yes come now while there's still daylight out."

"Alright."

"Remember how to get to my house?"

"Yeah I haven't forgotten."

"Good see you then."

"See you." We hung up. This was gonna hit the roof so hard it'd gonna leave a hole. Got in my car checked myself in the mirror making sure I look good. Getting out of the school parking lot I had _Kesha – Take it off_- blasting through the speakers.

I turned on the road to Paul's house. They could probably hear me coming due to the music blasting. The house came into view there was a couple of cars parked on the side of the house near the backyard. So I proceeded to park right next to the backyard. There were lots of people dancing to JLO's new song 'On the Floor'. But the guys looked my way to see me arrive. Here goes nothing. I grabbed my keys and got out the car.

As I got out the car four heads automatically turned my way and I felt 8 eyes glued to my body followed by a chorus of them saying at the same time.

"Dammmmnnnnn!"

I walked up to them Quil, Seth, Jacob and Paul just stared at me. Quil was wearing black jeans with a long sleeve blue shirt and sneakers. Seth wore black jeans with a wife beater followed by an open denim button up shirt which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and boots. Paul was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt that was probably two sizes too small to see those well defined muscles with biker boots. And lastly Jacob was wearing faded jeans with a dark green shirt that was two sizes too small too with boots as well.

"What?"

"Damn Bella you look hot." Said Paul. I saw Jacob glared at him.

"Yeah Bells you look amazing." Jake finally said.

"Well that's what happens when the school says you have to wear uniforms."

"Well Bella you take the whole school girl look to a whole new level." Paul said smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said coyly. Then Enrique Iglesias 'Tonight I'm Fucking You' started to play. "Yeah I love this song!" I saw both Paul and Jacob were gonna say something when I cut them off by going to the one person they least expected me to go to. I went to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Seth. Come dance with me." He smiled. "Sure Bells." I dragged him to the area where the rest of the people were dancing at. They were a decent amount of people here probably 20 in total. I turned around putting my back to Seth's chest where his hands rested on my waist pulling me closer to him.

As I moved my hips to the beat of the music I felt eyes on me but I didn't care I was here to have fun. And even better when Embry handed me a bottle of Bacardi while still dancing with Seth. I drown that bottle quick and I told Embry to get me another one. Starting to feel a little buzz coming which caused me to grind my hips a little further into Seth. Which caused him to groan. After about 7 bottles and still dancing with Seth is when my favorite song came on. Katy Perry 'E.T.' in which I sang along to with a very good buzz.

Alright ok I was drunk at least I didn't talk like it or slurred like some people do. I turned around to face Seth with a bottle still in my hand while the other sneaked to his neck. He was hot his skin is hot like Jake's from the other night. He pulled me closer. I ran my hand from his neck down to his chest. I looked at him and smirked and brought my hand back to his neck and pulled him to my face kissing him.

Gotta say when you drink it makes you do crazy things. And then you don't remember them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's all for now I apologize if it's short I'll try to keep it longer for you. Please review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Next time on "Falling Apart":<span>_

"_It's gonna be ok Bells. Help is on the way. Jake is coming" Seth said. "How bad is your shoulder? Cause I know your hurt there too."_

"_Pretty bad too." I said chuckling._

"_Bella why do you do this to yourself?"_

_I smiled softly. "Maybe I want to die."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because I have nothing left. I'm broken inside and it's killing me slowly like a disease. I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing. Just barely holding on." I said. "AHHHHHHH!"_

_Seth placed his hand on the wound and put pressure. "Fucking asshole!" I yelled at him but I didn't mean to. The pain was getting a lot worse._

"_Sorry Bella but I have to apply pressure on it to stop the bleeding."_

"_I know Seth I didn't mean to yell at you it just hurts so much." My breath was ragged._

"_I gotta say this would be a messed up way to die."_

"_Don't say that Bella! You're not gonna die!"_

"_To be honest I'm a little scared. For the first time in my life I'm scared Seth."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it I promise to keep updating as soon as possible just for you guys cause you deserve all my attention.<strong>

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	6. The Ultimate Fight And The Secret Reveal

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I hope you guys are hooked cause even though I'm the one writing this story I'm hooked. I never thought I could write such an interesting very imaginative story. I guess I have a good imagination. I'm still without internet so however way I'm updating is by using someone else's computer. Yes I know it's sad but my mom can't help not being able to pay the internet bill. Well once I start getting paid the first thing I'm buying is a laptop although I can't decide between a dell, sony, Toshiba or an macbook. If you guys have any opinions on the laptops let me know in a review if you want I would like to know what you think. So anyways I'll stop talking and get to the story.**

**Jake: get back here Seth!**

**(Seth hides behind me)**

**Me: Hey what's going on here?**

**Jake: I'm gonna deck him for kissing Bella.**

**Me: he has no fault in that she was drunk. It's not his fault. Don't worry Seth I got your back.**

**Seth: Thanks Jay.**

**Jake: but but…**

**Me: No Buts. Besides if you keep reading I can guarantee you you will like it later.**

**Jake: ok fine. If you say so. So where's Paul? So I beat him to a pulp for flirting.**

**Me: *sighs* Don't mind him Paul. He'll get over it. Besides that way I can have my way with you.**

**Paul: oh is that so Jay? *raising an eyebrow***

**Me: Just Stating a fact. Oh look it's starting. Hey Jake pay attention and stop glaring at Paul.**

**Jake: fine.**

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I wish I could god knows how much fun I would've had with Jacob and Paul and maybe Seth too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Ultimate Fight And The Secret Revealed<p>

(JPOV)

* * *

><p>Paul came up to us and said. "I just got off the phone with Bella she's coming."<p>

At least she didn't say no. Maybe we can talk some more. Nobody still doesn't know that I imprinted on her. I was lucky enough to run patrols with Embry alone. And every time someone phased we would quickly phase back before they even get a chance to see anything.

Fifteen minutes later I heard music. We saw a car pull up on the side of the house right next to the backyard. It was Bella's car. She turned off her car and got out. My head and including Seth, Quil and Paul did a double take. She made her way towards us and at the same time we said.

"Dammmmmmnnnnn!" we all just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Damn Bella you look hot." Said Paul of course. My chest let out a low growl and I glared at him. I'm gonna kick Paul's ass one of these days.

"Yeah Bells you look amazing."

"Well that's what happens when the school says you have to wear uniforms." She said very slick like.

"Well Bella you take the whole school girl look to a whole new level." Paul said smirking. Wait till I get my hands on him. Good thing I've gotten way better at controlling my temper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said coyly.

Then a new song started to play when Bella said. "Yeah I love this song!"

I knew Paul had the same intentions as I did cause we were about to say something when she cut us off. By walking to the one person we least expected her to go to.

"Come on Seth. Come dance with me." The fucker smiled and said.

"Sure Bells." I should deck him for that. She dragged him to the area where the rest of the people were dancing. She had her back to his chest and his hands on her waist. It was getting harder to control the wolf in me knowing she was touching every other wolf but mine. I wanted to be the one who danced with her. I wanted to be the one who had their hands on her waist pulling her closer to me. Close to my body felling her skin against mine. Grinding our bodies together.

And what made matters worse Embry gave her a bottle of Bacardi. Was he clueless or just plain stupid? Did he not know those bottles of Bacardi contained like 40% of alcohol? She drown that bottle quick and told Embry to get her another one. I'm going to beat his ass to a bloody pulp. What the hell was he thinking? Did he forget already?

I noticed she started grinding her hips more into Seth. I clenched my fists. I think she's doing this on purpose or it could be the alcohol. She had about 7 bottles and was still dancing with Seth.

A new song came on and she turned around to face him and sang along to the song. Bella still had a bottle in her hand while the other hand went up to his neck then down his chest smirking which caused me to clench my fists even harder then up to his neck again.

Then the impossible happened something I thought would never happen let alone in my presence she pulled him into a kiss. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. I heard Embry whispering.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" he said as he came over to me. "Jake. Jake. Buddy she's just drunk she doesn't know what she's doing."

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you didn't give her alcohol."

"Jake she kept telling me to get her another one. I'm sorry man but I saw what she did to you and I didn't want that to happen to me." He said. "Just calm down man."

I couldn't decide if I was angry or hurt. And I couldn't decide which hurt the most the fact that's he kissed someone who is practically my brother or the fact that the reason why she was like this was my fault.

Although the kiss didn't last long just a couple of minutes but the image will still be lodged in my head. Bella walked away from Seth to get another Bacardi from the cooler. I was about to walk over to her when she bent down to reach in the cooler her necklace came out of her shirt.

It was a medallion. A Quileute medallion.

What the? Why would she wear that? I grabbed Embry by the shirt.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Is that a Quileute medallion? Why is she wearing that?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

I went over to her and took the bottle away from her. "I think you've had enough Bella."

"What the hell is your problem Black?" I dragged her into the house and sat her down on the couch.

"Bella who gave you that necklace?"

"My grandfather on my dad's side gave it to me." She said glaring at me. Now that was one question answered.

"What was going through your mind when you kissed Seth?"

"Ok Black let me ask you something. Does this look like a face that cares? Cause I really don't. I really don't give a shit."

"Why would you do that Bells?"

"How do you like it now huh Black? Now that the tables are turned. How do you like them fucking apples Black?" She stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." I was not about to let her do that. She was still drunk. I blocked her.

"You are not going anywhere. You are still drunk Bella."

"It wouldn't be the first time that I drink and drive." She said laughing. Why did she find that so funny?

"That's dangerous Bella. You could've had an accident."

"Been there and done that."

"What? What do you mean?" Was she out of her mind? Did she really do that? Did she really want to destroy her life?

"I mean I've been there and done that."

"Bells how many accidents have you had?"

"I've totaled 4 cars and I had 9 accidents. All due to drinking and driving." Bella said chuckling. "I have had a broken arm, a fractured leg, broke three fingers, dislocated my shoulder, a concussion, broken ankle, fractured three ribs broke two, broke my collar bone, fractured my jaw and broke my neck. So you see Black drinking and driving wouldn't be anything new to me."

"Well I'm not gonna let you do it again. So you're gonna stay here till you sober up."

"You can kiss my natural white ass Black!"

"You can hate me all you want Bella but I'm not gonna let you leave this house."

"You know what Black? Fuck you. You can go fuck yourself! Why don't find…what's her name again?...Lara?...Liv?...Liz?...yeah Liz. Why don't you go find Liz and leave me alone? Maybe you and Liz can have a _**HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER**_while I drive mine into a _**SHITHOLE!**_"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not with her! I haven't been with no one!"

"Well then find someone else to have a happy life with while I continue to be alone in this world who nobody gives a shit about!"

I grabbed her with one hand on her neck and the other on her waist pulling her into a kiss. I poured everything I had into that kiss. All my love and passion for her. I needed her like she needed me even though she won't admit it. Her lavender strawberry scent overtook my senses. God how I missed that smell.

The kiss was intense until her body went limp in my arms. She had passed out. What timing she has. I placed her on the couch to rest. I kneeled before her caressing her beautiful face taking the strands of hair out of her face. I can't believe how much anger and rage she held inside and to know it was slowly eating away at her. Keeping everything she feels inside all bottled up. She held on to everything remaining bitter and angry most of her life. Is there any way for me to heal her heart? I pray to the gods to let there still be hope. I can't believe she thought nobody gave a shit about her. Why can't she see how much I love her?

It kills me to know how much she's suffered by almost killing herself with drinking and driving and how much she's been alone or feels alone. Going through all of those things she went through alone. And then turning everything into hate. Hating everything around her and being angry to everyone around her.

I guess I can't blame her when you feel like everyone around you is happy and you're the only one who's not. To go through things like that makes you think that there isn't a reason to be happy or to live anymore. I walked outside to join the guys again. They asked about Bella I told them she had passed out and that she's on the couch sleeping it off.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the living room. Damn what the hell did I do now? This is really starting to get annoying. I looked at my watch it read 7:20pm good thing my fight didn't start till 9:00pm tonight.<p>

I better get going before I'm late. I don't think I'm gonna try to sneak out seeing how every time I always get caught. Most of the people were gone. The ones who stayed were Paul, Embry and Jacob. I'm starting to wonder what I did when I got drunk. It never seemed to be good news anyway not that I could give a shit.

So I walked outside and straight to my car. I felt eyes on me but I didn't care.

"Bella where are you going?" asked Jake coming up to me.

"God Jake why does it matter where I'm going? You never gave a shit before."

"You were drinking Bella. And you did something crazy."

"Oh really? Like what? Enlighten me please."

"You kissed Seth."

"Why should it matter to you who I kiss or don't kiss? Don't answer that I don't want to know your opinion. It's not like I'm committed to anyone. Besides I don't even remember doing that. It's not a big deal get over it. Now I have to go."

"No Bella. I know where you're going and you're not going back to that place."

"You can't tell me what to do Black! I don't need you to protect me! I didn't need you then and I certainly don't fucking need you now! I can take care of myself! So I'm happy to say you can go fuck yourself! And you can take your protection and shove it up your ass and leave me the fuck alone!"

Got in my car and drove off more like peeling out. When I drove away I felt pain in my heart like a stab. It was getting hard to breathe and I didn't know why. It felt like a pull and a strong one at that but I tried my best to ignore it. I didn't like things happening if I didn't know what they meant. Didn't care if it was good or bad. I never wanted to open those old wounds why does he always do this to me?

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

One thing I knew I had to get out of there my body had begun to shake. He just got me so mad. The whole situation still made me very angry. What he did to me years ago. I cared for me so much I just didn't want to see him hurt. But for him to say that I was jealous and that I will never be anything like her hurt me a lot. It broke my heart well more like shattered it.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

I had never felt so alone then in that moment. The next thing I knew a couple of tears came down my face. I never thought I would see those tears ever. It was something I hadn't done or seen in years.

I wiped them away quickly not wanting more to come out.

Once I arrived in Port Angeles I immediately changed in my car and went inside with a shirt in hand and a jacket I didn't bother to bring my bag with me and got in the cage where I let my anger and rage take over.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

This match contained weapons this time. The matches change every now and then. And it was anything the challenger wanted. My opponent whose name was Ivan had spiky white hair he looked German or was it Russian? All I knew is that he was very muscular and huge about like 3 times bigger than me. But I wasn't afraid I was never afraid. That was one thing I had taught myself never to be afraid of your opponent. He chose daggers and I chose Sais.

When the fight began he had managed to cut me several times on my arms, shoulders, back and face. Ivan stabbed me in my right arm I yelled in pain but more so in anger that he managed to do that. Some people never got this far with me. I was losing my focus and I knew I had to focus harder.

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

Ivan pierced his dagger into my left shoulder and trying to push it deeper. I pushed him off with my legs and took out the dagger myself screaming as I did and threw it at him. And it struck him in the leg.

"Fuck!" I was hoping to strike him in the head.

Ivan grabbed the same dagger pulled it out of his leg and threw it back at me. I turned to side but it was too late and I had walked right into it slashing my mid waist.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

"AHHHHHHH!" I knew it was open and I knew it deep too. I looked at it and there a huge hole practically a huge chunk of flesh missing. The hole went from the front of my waist to the back of it. I had let my guard down when Ivan stabbed my back right shoulder. Now I was pissed. I couldn't let this go any further. This was seriously fucking with my pride knowing that someone is having the upper hand on me.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

I turned around and started slashing him stabbing his arms, legs and then finally I screamed loudly as I stabbed him in the stomach. Shoving it further and further inside till his body fell to the floor. It was then that I knew that I had killed him.

"Raven Stone wins again!" the announcer said coming into the cage. "Wow Raven you took quite a beating there. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

"Ok then given that this was a weapons match means you won more money than before. So here's 20k all for you girl. You've earned it. Give it up for Raven!" the room cheered louder. Good thing I didn't bring my bag with me I put my white shirt and dark denim jacket on quickly to cover my waist wound and shoulder wound but the blood was seeping through it. I held my side with my left hand trying to cover it. I grabbed my keys and left the building walking to my car slowly. The pain had started to set in therefore walk even slower.

"Bella!" I was about to argue again with the one person I didn't want to see when I realized it wasn't him. It was Seth. He was dressed in a pair of jeans some sneakers and a green shirt.

"Oh hey Seth." I said straining my voice.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine." I groaned in pain but not too loudly.

"Bella!" he had his hand on my shoulder keeping me from falling over.

"I'm fine really I am." When he took his hand back he just looked at it. There was blood on it.

"How bad are you hurt Bella?" He saw I was holding my side when he moved my hand away and lifted my shirt. I hissed in pain.

"Holy shit Bella! What the fuck happened to you? That thing is huge and deep! You're losing a lot of blood! You need help!"

"Seth I'm fine! It's no big deal!" I seethed.

"It is a big deal and I'm calling Jake" Seth walked several steps away to call Jacob. He put him on speaker.

"Talk to me Seth."

"Jake you have to come. It's Bella."

"Don't listen to him!" I yelled as I tried to get closer to try to snatch the phone away but the pain got to me and I screamed.

"Is that her screaming? What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"No Jake she's not alright. She's losing a lot of blood. She's got a big slash on her side. You have to hurry I don't know how much longer she has."

"On my way."

The pain was getting worse and I started panting. Seth had set on me on the ground leaning against my car. Now I was pretty much spitting up blood. God how I hated to be looking like this.

_I open my eyes I try to see_

_But I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm laying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

"It's gonna be ok Bells. Help is on the way. Jake is coming." He said. "How bad is your shoulder? Cause I know you're hurt there too."

"Pretty bad too." I said chuckling.

"Bella why do you do this to yourself?"

I smiled softly. "Maybe I want to die."

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

"But why?"

"Because I have nothing left. I'm broken inside and it's killing me slowly like a disease. I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing. Just barely holding on." I said. "AHHHHHHH!"

Seth placed his hand on the wound and put pressure. "Fucking asshole!" I yelled at him but I didn't mean to. The pain was getting a lot worse.

"Sorry Bella but I have to apply pressure on it to stop the bleeding."

"I know Seth I didn't mean to yell at you it just hurts so much." My breath was ragged.

_Everybody screaming _

_I try to make a sound_

_But no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

"I gotta say this would be a messed up way to die."

"Don't say that Bella! You're not gonna die!"

"To be honest I'm a little scared. For the first time in my life I'm scared Seth." I sobbed tears streaming down my face.

"Jake is almost here Bells. Just hang on. Just a little bit more."

No sooner did he say that Jake showed up. He picked me up softly, slowly and carefully bridal style. Dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a grey shirt that was two sizes too small.

"Seth look for her keys you're driving." Seth looked for my keys in my pocket as Jake put me in the back seat and sat with me. Seth drove like the speed of light.

_So I try to hold_

_On to a time when_

_Nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

"My god Bells what happened to you?" he whispered.

"Life. That's what happened. And reality." I whispered back. Before I knew it the car stopped.

"Where are we?"

"Emily's house. Emily is a nurse." Jacob carried me out of the car and into the house.

"Emily!" he yelled.

"Oh my god Jake what happened to Bella?"

"Later she's hurt. She's needs help."

"Yeah let me get my kit. Put her on the floor. Seth go get some blankets and pillows for her."

Seth went got several blankets and two pillows and put them on the floor. And Jake placed me softly on the blankets and pillows. I had started shivering from lack of blood. Emily came back.

"We have to get the jacket off." She said kneeling next to me. "Bella can you move?"

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

I shook my head. "Then we have to cut it ok." She grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Seth, Jacob help her lean over to the side just a little bit so I can cut it from the back. I'll do it quick Bella." I nodded.

They helped me on my side while Emily cut my jacket. Once done they put me on my back again. And slowly they took off the jacket by pulling it by the sleeves. They all saw the blood seeping through my shirt everywhere. Jake just looked at me with hurt in his eyes. By this time more tears began to fall.

"Bella your arm." he whispered.

"We have to cut the shirt too." The shirt was easy enough for her to cut. She cut the short sleeves and then right down the middle. Once cut she opened it and gasped along with Jacob and Seth.

"Oh my god Bella…" she said. I could tell it broke her heart to see me like this. She cleared her throat. "I have to stitch it up."

Suddenly pain shot up my body and I grabbed Jake's arm with my left hand and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_I made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

"She's in too much pain Jacob. I have to put her under so I can work on her injuries." He nodded and looked at me.

"It'll be over soon I promise." I felt a pinch in my arm and a few seconds later I blacked out.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>I knew when Seth called it wasn't good. When I heard her screaming my world came crumbling down quicker than anything else. Knowing the she was in pain broke my heart. I had sent Seth to follow her knowing she didn't want to see me. But to hear Seth say that she was losing blood and that it looked bad and that he didn't how long she was gonna last I was already on my way.<p>

When I got there she was looking really pale. She had a couple of cuts on her beautiful face and bleeding from the head but I knew there was more wounds than that I can smell it. I picked her up and told Seth he was driving.

And sat in the back seat with her. When I asked her what happened to her she said life and reality. When we arrived at Emily's I hurried in. She told Seth to get blankets and pillows to place her on the floor. When he did I gently placed her on top.

Emily said she had to cut her jacket since Bella couldn't move. Once that was done we slowly pulled on the sleeves revealing the blooding seeping through her white shirt which was bright red now. I saw her arm there was a big hole it no wonder she couldn't move her arms.

"Bella your arm." I whispered.

Once the jacket was removed Emily began to cut her shirt. First the sleeves and then she cut it right down the middle. Emily slowly pulled the two pieces apart revealing the real extent of her injuries. Emily gasped in horror and hurt.

Blood was just oozing from the slash on her side and from her right arm. She had a hole in her left shoulder and I knew she had another in the back of her right shoulder. When Emily said she had to stitch her up her eyes shot open wide and grabbed my arm tightly and screamed.

"She's in too much pain Jacob. I have to put her under so I can work on her injuries." I nodded and looked at Bella.

"It'll be over soon I promise." No sooner she blacked out. I remained by her side while Emily stitched up her right arm first then her left shoulder. Once she was done there she started on the waist. About halfway there she told us we had to flip her over so that she can finish stitching up the remaining part of Bella's waist.

"I didn't know Bella had a tattoo." Said Seth checking out her tribal tattoo. When Emily was done she said.

"And it looks like she has another one in the middle of her back. I have to cut off her sports bra anyway to treat her shoulder wound since it's blocking it."

Emily cut the straps of the bra and on the sides. When she removed it I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What the?"

"No way!"

"Why would she have that tattooed on her body?" asked Emily.

The tattoo had a full moon with a couple of clouds around it with a white wolf howling at it on a rock and the Quileute symbol underneath it with a sentence in the tribe language it read.

'Born To Fight Built To Defend Be One With The Wolf Inside' Then it said her name on the bottom of that in the tribe language as well.

"It doesn't make any sense why would she have that? Why would she have that tattoo?" I said.

"Hey Jake you think maybe she's…."

"No way! Impossible! It can't be!"

When Emily was done she asked us to wait outside while she put a black shirt on Bella.

"Think about it Jake. I know it sounds crazy but think about it. She flipped you over." I looked at him wondering how the hell did he know that. "Embry told me. She has a medallion given to her by her grandfather on her dad's side. She fights she heals quickly oh and that temper I'm surprised she hasn't phased on your ass since day one. Face it Jake she could be a shape shifter. A werewolf."

"You think she's part Quileute?"

"She probably is Jake."

The situation made me think if she was a shape shifter a werewolf how come she never said anything when I imprinted on her? Unless she either hasn't phased yet or knows nothing about it. But if her grandfather gave her that medallion he must've told her about the legends unless he did and just didn't tell her about the imprinting part which probably makes a little bit more sense to why she didn't say anything. Looks like we're gonna have to find some answer to these unanswered questions that we have for her.

"Ok boys you can come in now. Jake can you take her to the spare room where she can rest? She's gonna be out till tomorrow night but that all depends on her whether she wakes up or not."

"Sure Emily." I picked her up carefully not to break her stitches and laid her down on the bed in the spare room.

"Come on Jacob. Let her rest she needs it she's been through a lot. I'll call you if anything or when she wakes up." I didn't want to leave her but I had to. I followed Emily to the kitchen.

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than she knows."

"Give it time Jake she will come around. She's had it rough from what I hear. She's probably just scared."

I nodded. "Go get some rest. Don't worry she's in good in hands."

"Thanks Em." I walked outside taking a deep breath my mind was worn out but my body had steam to burn so I ran to my house in hopes to blow some of it off and maybe get completely worn out to be able to get some sleep since I was totally emotionally drained.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up I never thought I would see the light of day again. I stood up to find myself in a room that wasn't mine all stitched and bandaged up. And in a small Black shirt that wasn't mine either. I can't remember much of last night which is starting to cause problems for me but I knew I wasn't sticking around to find out. Someday I have to think about another way to sneak out other than the window but now wasn't the time.<p>

To my luck as always it was raining more like pouring hard. You'd swear there was rain storm going on but that's only here in WA. Never fails.

I jumped out of the window looking at my surroundings around me and quietly walked by the side of the house turning a corner when I bumped into this wall and landed on the ground in a puddle. Now I was completely covered in mud too.

"And where do you think you're going Bella?" said a voice. I looked up to find that it was Sam that spoke. Dressed in a pair of cut offs and a dark blue shirt.

Fuck. Something told me a lot was revealed last night and somehow I think it involved me. I got up quickly and started running through the forest. Sam chased me.

"Bella!" I was or am fast runner I noticed he was having trouble catching up to me. Then I heard other voices.

"Bella don't run!" I heard Quil say.

"We just wanna talk." Said Jared.

"We're gonna catch you sooner or later Bella!" said Paul.

That asshole. He's dreaming if he thinks he can catch me. "Fuck this shit." I pushed my body further pushing past my limits. I saw ahead there was a cliff and I knew there was water below. As I got closer I heard Seth yell.

"No Bella! Don't do it!"

Once at the edge I jumped sending myself into a swan dive. In the air I caught a glimpse of them at the edge looking down on me. As I hit the cold water I remained under and swam towards the cliff at the rocks hiding from them.

There I stayed there for awhile letting them think I was lost or something. After awhile I decided to swim to shore walking across the sand I smiled I had escaped from them.

"Not so fast Swan." And I had spoken too soon. It was Paul who had spoken. And there he stood with Jacob with their arms crossed at their chest. Damn it I wasn't slick enough I think I'm losing my touch or something. They were both dressed in cut offs it seems to be their signature moved or something only Jake was in a black shirt and Paul was in a white shirt. Even with the rain you can still see their muscles through the shirts.

When I tried to run they grabbed me quick. "Fuck…" I whispered.

These assholes actually tied me to a chair. They fucking tied me to a fucking chair. Wait till I get out I'm beat the shit out of them when I get the chance. I had my arms tied behind me to the chair and my legs too. Fucking dicks I felt like I had been kidnapped and being held for ransom the way I was tied up.

They all stood before me and I mean all of them with their arms crossed. All dressed in their cut offs and shirts. I found that so weird. I just glared at them very pissed off that they had tied me down and to a chair no less.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Bella." Said Sam. Everybody anxiously waiting for my answer. So I gave them an answer just not the answer they wanted.

"The fuck I do. I don't have to explain anything to you." I hissed. Jake stepped forward.

"Bells I saw your tattoo. Why did you get it?" I remained silent. It wasn't their business to know anything about my life. People are just too fucking nosy.

"Ok since you don't want to answer that then answer this one what happened to you last night?" asked Sam.

"Fighting." Shrugging my shoulders."It was a weapons match. And I wasn't focused on the match thanks to someone over here that had to go and stir up some old bad memories." I said as I eyed Jake.

"People have never gotten that far with me. Maybe a couple of cuts here and there but never that far. Besides it's not a big deal I'm used to shit like that anyway."

"You could have been killed." Said Jake.

"As if that would have been a bad thing."

"You don't mean that."

"I don't care anymore. Now let me go."

"No. We have questions that we need answers to and you're not leaving until we get them." Said Sam.

This had pissed me off as I struggled trying to get free. "You guys are such assholes. Especially you Jake always fucking nosy as hell. Always gotta be in my business. You need to just get over it and get the hell out of my life and just accept that there's nothing to fucking tell."

"There's more to you than you're letting on Bella." Said Sam. "I have an idea."

The next thing I knew I was being carried out by Paul and Embry outside still tied to the chair mind you. They went and set me down far away from the house and huddled up far away from me like trying to set up a game plan. And all I heard was the last part of their conversation.

"What? Why me? I'm trying to fix it not make it worse than it already is." Said Jake. Fix it? Fix what exactly?

"But it might give us some answers. Besides you're the one who she's most pissed at anyway so you have to do it." Said Sam.

Jake walked over to me while the others remained behind in the back. I just gave him a dirty look. Just staring him down. He sighed.

"You know this path you're on is a dangerous one."

"What do you care?" I spat at him.

"You can't keep doing this."

"You can't tell me what to do Black!"

"What are you trying to prove Bella? To beat people up to show how strong you are. All I see is someone scared who runs away when confronted by the truth."

I am going to wring his neck for saying some shit like that. How dare he say that and to my face no less. He had no right to say those things.

"Fuck you Black! You know nothing about me!" I was getting really angry.

"You know what? Maybe I was right about 5 years ago. You will never be like Liz or any other girl I've been with. Always wanting something you could never have."

My eyes went wide in shock not believing what I was hearing. My body began to burn and it began to shake.

"You are a bitch. You will never get what you want." I gasped. Now I was shaking uncontrollably and growling too. A bitch. He called me a bitch again. This made me furious. I don't know if it was me but I felt the earth shake a little bit.

I broke the restraints along with the chair yelling as I did. I stood up to him pulled my fist back and punched him square in the face. The impact of the punch caused Jacob to fall to the ground.

"I was the only one who cared about you! I was there for you who stood by your side through the good and the bad! But you threw me aside like I was nothing like I was shit like trash like dirt not worthy to be walked on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears fell from my eyes.

"_**BUT THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR LOVING YOU! TO BE TREATED LIKE SHIT! WELL FUCK YOU JACOB! GO FUCK YOURSELF!"**_ I screamed again I'm pretty sure an echo was heard throughout the forest.

I felt my bones breaking and my skin ripping and my body burning like someone was burning me from the inside out. There was no going back now. Before I knew it I was on all fours. Paws. White paws. I turned into a beautiful white wolf that stood very tall before them. I roared at Jacob still furious at him.

"**HOLY SHIT!"** All the guys said including Jacob.

Damn it this was the last thing I wanted to happen. I never wanted anyone to find out about this much less them. How was I going to get myself out of this situation now? Now that they had to go and push my fucking buttons. They couldn't just leave well enough alone.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me forever to type this chapter in but I did it for you guys. I hope you like it thus I leave you with a cliffhanger. This way you will want to find out what happens next.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Next on "Falling Apart"<span>_

"_Jake what are you doing?" His hair was all messy._

"_Getting drunk. You're right it does drown out the pain." He said taking a big gulp out of a very big bottle of rum 151. That type of rum is 150% of alcohol even I couldn't drink that type of alcohol. It's just too much for me. If you thought what I did was drunk I drank that one time and it was only 2 glasses and I couldn't even walk straight let alone see what was in front of me then I past out or more like blacked out. He must've been in a lot of pain to be drinking that type liquor. I took the bottle away from him. Not liking the state he was in._

"_Oh look how the tables are turned. Now look who's doing the caring."_

"_Jake I'm sorry I didn't know how strong this was gonna effect us."_

_He stood up as well I. "Well now you know." He said very dull like. "So now that you know you can go back home now since being near me detests you so much." He was gonna walk away but I stopped him._

"_Jake wait!" He turned around and sighed._

"_What Bella? What more could you possibly say now that you haven't said before? Cause I think you've made your point pretty crystal clear."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this sneak preview would make you want to read the chapter. <strong>

**Please review I always want to know your opinion.**

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	7. Broken Confessions

**I'm back with another exciting chapter just for you. That last chapter was really long so maybe I can make this one long too. I seem to believe that longer chapters are way better that short ones so I will try my best to make them as long as possible for you guys. So I'm still waiting for my recruiter to call me to tell me that I'm leaving for basic training so right now I'm on call. So anyways I'll shut up now so that the show can go on.**

**Jake: I feel like a complete douche bag for saying those awful things to Bella.**

**Me: you're not a douche bag Jake. It wasn't your fault. It had to be done.**

**Jake: but it was just flat out cruel.**

**Me: you guys needed answers and this was the only way to do it.**

**Jake: I still feel pretty bad about it.**

**Me: don't worry it's not over yet trust me.**

**Jake: ok.**

**Me: hey Paul!**

**Paul: yeah Jay? What's up?**

**Me: I got a surprise for you.**

**Paul: really now? What is it?**

**Me: I ain't telling you yet not even a hint besides it comes later on. But in the mean time can i have my way with you?**

**Paul: I like the sound of that. Babe you can do whatever you want with me.**

**Me: *melts like butter* **_**-that sexy of voice of his gets me every time - **_**look it's starting!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Broken Confessions<p>

(JPOV)

* * *

><p>We huddled up to listen to Sam's idea. For some reason he knew what to do that might give us some answers.<p>

"Jake you have to get her mad. And you're the guy to do it."

Was he out of his mind? This was his great idea? To get her mad and I would have to do it? He is out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'm gonna do this.

"What? Why me? I'm trying to fix it not make it worse."

"But it might give us some answers. Besides you're the one who she's most pissed at anyway so you have to do it." Said Sam.

I didn't want to do this but Sam and everyone else knew she was angry at me more than anything. I still hadn't told anybody yet about the imprint I guess I'm gonna be telling them soon. I walked over to her while the others stayed in the back.

She just sat there giving me a dirty look staring me down probably wishing I would disappear. It pained me to see her like that. Looking like a prisoner. It's gonna kill me to do this to her I hope and pray to the gods that she will understand and forgive me of what I'm about to do. I wish there was another way. This way just seems too much way over the top.

"You know this path you're on is a dangerous one."

"What do you care Black?" she spat at me.

"You can't keep doing this."

"You can't tell me what to do Black!"

"What are you trying to prove Bella? To beat people up to show how strong you are. All I see is someone scared who runs away when confronted by the truth."

The fire in her eyes showed how furious she was getting with me.

"Fuck you Black! You know nothing about me!" She's getting there getting close.

"You know what? Maybe I was right about 5 years ago. You will never be like Liz or any other girl I've been with. Always wanting something you could never have."

Her eyes went wide in shock, in hurt and in anger. It was like her soul shattered when I said that. It killed me to see how much I'm hurting her. I saw her body begin to shake. I knew she was almost there.

"You are a bitch. You will never get what you want." She gasped as if someone had literally stabbed her in her heart. Now she was shaking uncontrollably and growling as well.

She had broken the restraints and the chair in the process yelling too. She stood up to me pulled back her fist and punched me right in the jaw. The blow was so intense it knocked me to the ground. I stared at her in amazement. I would have never thought she would be able to pack in quite a punch. It was very forceful and I knew she had put all her strength and energy into it.

"_**I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT YOU! I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHO STOOD BY YOUR SIDE THROUGH THE GOOD AND THE BAD! BUT YOU THREW ME ASIDE LIKE I WAS NOTHING LIKE I WAS SHIT LIKE TRASH LIKE DIRT NOT WORTHY TO BE WALKED ON!"**_ she screamed at the top of her lungs. She had tears coming down her face I hurt her bad now. But what hurt me the most was the next thing she said to me.

"_**BUT THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR LOVING YOU! TO BE TREATED LIKE SHIT! WELL FUCK YOU JACOB! GO FUCK YOURSELF!"**_

And right then and there Bella phased. But she phased into this beautiful white wolf just like her tattoo. She roared and growled at me. I knew hse was still mad. Everybody including me said.

"**HOLY SHIT!"** it was amazing. Her eyes were bright blue that I could get lost in. I've never seen such eyes like that before. Such beautiful and extraordinary eyes. I don't think there's never been anything like it before. I stood up and the guys came up to me.

"Well this answers a lot of questions." Said Embry.

"Yeah but one question does remain. How long has she known?" asked Sam. She turned her head.

"I'm guessing for good long while now." I said.

"Seth go get her some clothes from Emily please." I asked him.

"Sure thing."

He came back with a pair of jeans and a small grey shirt and sneakers. I grabbed them.

"Follow me Bella." I went up to the tree line with Bella following me. I placed the clothes on the ground for her.

"Just come out when you're done." I left and went back to the guys."

"That's the last time you ever tell me to do something like that to her. That nearly fucking killed me to say those fucking things to her. Never again will that ever happen. But I think after what happened today is un reparable. The damage is done. Everything has gone to shit now. I lost her. I know I lost her again."

"It had to be done Jacob." Sam placed his hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away.

"Don't touch me." Soon Bella came out of the tree line completely dressed. Her hair was left down which was up to her waist. That long beautiful jet black hair was somewhat messy but none the less she still looked beautiful as ever. Bella had walked past us with a scowl on her face glaring at us.

"Bella wait!" I was gonna go after her but Paul held me back.

"Give her some time Jake." And then she walked into the house slamming the door shut. The pain in my heart couldn't get any worse than it already is. Just knowing how hurt she is because of me made me just wanna die.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>I never thought I would do that in front of them. I always had my temper in check. No matter how mad I got I was always in control. I guess it was all that anger and rage I had locked inside of me. All bottled up. Never expressing how I felt to anybody therefore no one knew. This was after I stopped talking to Paul and one other person who haven't seen in awhile. One who taught me everything. Soon I have to find this person.<p>

I walked past the guys and heard Jake call out to me but I didn't stop I just went into the house and slammed the door and just ran to the room that I was in closing the door. Laying there on the bed staring at the window neutral.

A few minutes later Emily came in I had my back to the door.

"Bella?" she said quietly. I didn't answer I just kept staring at the window. I heard her close the door and sat on the bed behind me.

"It'll be ok Bella. I know Jacob didn't mean any of those things. They all had good intentions for doing what they did. I'm sure Jake feels really bad for doing it."

Again I didn't answer. She went and spooned me and caressed my hair with one hand and the other hand she placed on my chest where my heart is. As soon as she did that I inhaled ever so deeply it felt like she was trying help me let go of the hurt I had inside. When she did that I let all the water works go. Tears came out like there was no tomorrow. And for some reason she just had this effect on me.

"There now it's ok. Just let it all go let it all out. You will feel better I promise."

"Why couldn't I just let it go?" I sobbed. "Why couldn't I just forget about it and just move on with my life?"

"Because it's a love that you just can't let go. A love worth fighting for."

"But it hurt me and it made me feel like shit and alone."

"I can see how much you love him and how much he loves you. Don't fight it Bella it'll hurt you more if you do. I can assure you it will not hurt you again if anything it will make you stronger and not feel like shit."

I didn't know what to do. Everything was just hitting me all at once. I couldn't think straight. But for some reason I felt like I couldn't just give in so quickly there was a lot of stuff I had to think about and I needed time for that. One thing's for sure I did feel better. Like 5,000 pounds of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I got up and turned to her.

"Feel better?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah. Thanks Emily. I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome. Now come on let's go downstairs to the living room."

Although I wasn't quite ready for that to confront them about what just happened like an hour ago but I knew I had to do it. But no one said I had to like it. So I nodded and proceeded to go downstairs to the living room.

There was everyone waiting for me. Collin, Brady and Seth sat on the floor, Jared sat in a chair next to the couch, Jake, Paul, Leah and Sam remained standing while Embry and Quil sat on the couch in which there was one sit left on the couch. So I took it which was a corner to my luck the only thing that came out good today or any other day.

Leaning on the arm of the couch I just stared out the window not bothering to look at them. I was still mad. Can't blame me.

"Bella do you know the legends?" Sam finally asked breaking the silence. I turned to Sam with a scowl on my face.

"No shit Sherlock. My grandfather told me the stories a long fucking time ago."

"So he told you everything?"

"I would assume so."

"Why is it you never noticed how Jake's skin is so hot?"

"I noticed it but I didn't think nothing of it. Mine's is not hot like yours is. Then there's the lack of hearing and smelling. I mean I can smell and hear just not that good. I would say the only good thing I got out of it was the healing, being stronger, a well toned body and no more tripping on air. I guess being only half Quileute I get half the stuff. So you see my body heals just very slowly well not that slowly but still slowly I can get hurt as you saw yesterday. But I gotta say I love the speed when I'm phased although I haven't phased in a good long while now."

"Really? Since when?"

"I don't know probably 6 or 7 months now. I just didn't see no need for it. So all of you are shape shifters werewolves?"

"Yeah we all are. I'm the Alpha. Jake and Paul are Betas. Everyone has to obey whatever orders I give them whether they like it or not." I scoffed as if I would obey his orders. I have never done that when I phased and I wasn't about to do it now. He's not my alpha no one was. I obey no one. He also told me whoever is phased at the moment can hear and read that person's thoughts or whatever they did that day. Shit that got me thinking I have to remind myself not to phase when these idiots are around. Don't need them digging into my head when they're not supposed to. It's not their business to know the shit I went through.

"So did your grandfather tell you about imprinting?"

"What the hell is that?"

"I guess not."

Sam went ahead and told me about what imprinting is. Although I didn't fully understand it like the part on how did it happen but I was pretty amazed that something like that existed. I didn't think none of that shit was true.

"So you see Bella I imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on his girlfriend Kim, Embry on Angela, Quil on Claire and Leah on Matt. When a wolf imprints it's forever Bella." Finished Sam.

There was a silence in which I was somewhat grateful so that I can absorb and digest this information that given to me. I wonder why my grandfather never told me about it or the one person who I thought I could count on. Wait till I see this person it's not gonna be a pretty site once I'm done. Or it could be that person didn't know either. I gotta find out.

"Wait. There is one more Sam." Jake spoke up.

"One more what?" he asked.

"One more imprint."

"Really? Who?" Everybody had turned to look at him.

"Me." Everyone exclaimed and gasped and was in shock. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach and shattered when it hit the bottom. Everyone wanted to know who he had imprinted on. I on the other hand did not.

"So tell us Jake who did you imprint on?" asked Quil. He looked at me and said.

"On Bella." My eyes went wide in shock. What the fuck? What the hell did I hear that correctly?

"Holy shit since when?" asked Seth. Clearly curious given the circumstances we kissed when I was drunk apparently. I assume he wanted to know if when we kissed I was already imprinted on. I was eagered to know when too.

"First day of school. Before she left the school parking lot." Now I was mad again. I got up and walked over to him and slapped him hard in his face.

"Asshole! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ow! I wanted to but I didn't know how. I was trying to make up for what I did. Besides I wanted you do it on your own not by some stupid imprint."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"Bella how long have you been phasing?" asked Sam. Man was this guy nosy.

"Since I was 14 just 4 months before I turned 15."

"That long? I'm surprised you didn't go off the deep end on Jacob from the start." Not wanting to be anymore I aimed for the door but not before saying something first.

"Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." And with that I left to go outside.

This was definitely too much to handle right now. I had no clue where to even begin. As I was walking I soon found myself on the cliffs again. I had always thought the sounds of the ocean waves had always made me feel relaxed and calm. Feeling the cool breeze. I felt at peace…well a little bit anyway. There is way too much going on in the world today.

"Did you really mean what you said?" said a voice behind me. I whipped my head around to find Jacob.

"About what?"

"About loving me." I remained silent not wanting to confirm or deny it. Just turned around and stared straight ahead.

"Bells I didn't mean any of that shit I swear."

"Sure sounded like it. You know for years I thought maybe I wasn't good enough for you. That maybe I didn't deserve to be happy or to be loved. I thought that maybe I was gonna be the girl who was gonna be alone while everything past her by and she stayed stuck in one place not moving from there. I was hurt. Still am."

"Bella you've always been good enough for me. You do deserve to be happy and loved. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here for you."

There was a silence between us for about like 10 minutes.

"I'm gonna go." I said as I turned and walked past him.

"Go where?"

"Home where else?"

"But Bella…"

"Listen Jake I need space ok? Too much shit went down these past few days and I am physically drained and I need time to process everything."

"Bella what about us?" a part of me wanted to be him and run into his arms and hug him tightly to never let go. So why wasn't I doing anything to make it happen? Oh yeah it's called pride and the wall I had built up around my heart and it was taking over and denying everything.

"After everything that's happened I'm not so sure."

Walking away again pained me. Cause I wasn't just walking away I was walking away from him. When I got back to Emily's I went in looking for my keys.

"Where are my keys?" The guys were still there. Emily came and gave me my keys. I thanked her for everything.

"Bella where are you going?" asked Sam. He was really starting to annoy me with his eight thousand questions it was really starting to piss me off more than usual.

"I'm leaving away from this place. That's where I'm going."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bella." I clutched my keys tightly I wasn't liking how he wanted to assume control over me not that he could anyway.

"Well you can take your idea and shove it up your ass. Cause I don't care what you think. I've doing fine without you for the past 4 years. I didn't need you then and I certainly don't fucking need you now." And with that I left.

I didn't want to go home so I went to the book store instead. I grabbed a book reading the back to see if it interesting to read and worth buying. As I was walking out of the aisle still reading the book I bumped into someone.

"Damn I'm sorry I wasn't looking." I said when I looked up this guy I had bumped into was kinda weird looking. Very pale, weird hair looks like something out of that movie Grease. The only thing he had nice and amazing was his eyes which were like a bright yellow topaz or something.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention either." He just stared at me. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Sorry where are my manners? I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella." I didn't feel like giving him my last name since I didn't know who he was.

"Where do you go to school Bella? I haven't seen you around."

"I go to school at La Push High on the rez."

"Ahh that explains why."

"Yeah Forks High was full so I was stuck going there."

"What a pity. I would have loved someone to talk to at school. Or maybe take out on a date?"

I almost felt like laughing in this guy's face. As if I would give him or anyone the time of day. Besides he was definitely not what I would want in a guy. He was far but I mean far from it. He's just not my type. At all. I would have to be crazy and stupid to go out with this guy. Not even if I was drunk.

"Sorry Edward but I don't do dates. I don't waste my time with that. I see no point to it."

"On the contrary Bella one can have lots of fun with the right person the right type of company."

Who was this guy kidding? He really was persistent.

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically and still not convinced.

"So let me prove you wrong then. So what do you say?"

"No thanks. I got more important things to worry about than to go on stupid dates."

"Well maybe one day you'll change your mind."

"I highly doubt that." I walked away paid for my book and left. Damn I was sure glad I didn't go to Forks High that would have been very annoying to be bothered by him all the time every day. For once I had thanked the gods for making Forks High full and making go to LPH.

Over the next couple of days I didn't bother going to school. I told Charlie that I wasn't feeling too good in which was true. For some reason it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Every 20 minutes I would feel this pain in my heart telling me I'm too far away from something. Like a pull or something. I tried to ignore it but it was getting harder just trying to do that. For 2 weeks I didn't go to school I didn't have the energy or the strength and the pain got worse. I was sweating bullets like you wouldn't believe. It was hot one moment the next I was cold I felt sick to my stomach. There was times where I threw up everything I ate which caused me to barely eat anything I lose weight because of it. Probably about like 5 pounds I lost.

I looked so messed up that I look like a junkie looking for a fix. How sad is that?

There was something telling me to go to La Push but I didn't want to. I fought the urge to go there. I didn't know what it was but a part of me wanted to there but my mind was saying something else.

With each passing day I got sicker and sicker feeling more like shit every day. None of the things I was taking was working. No pills, no liquid medicine, no nothing. Nothing was working. It was getting harder and harder to breathe I was practically panting like a I ran a mile or two.

The phone was ringing off the hook lately too but I didn't want to talk to anybody and Charlie knew and made sure of that.

It wasn't until Seth and Embry came busting into my room good thing Charlie wasn't around. I was laying on my bed feeling rather weak. I turned my head to face them.

"Bells are you ok?" asked Embry. I stood up slowly not wanting to fall on my face I nodded.

"You don't look too good Bella. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I haven't been feeling too good lately." Trying to get my breathing down.

"It's effecting her strongly too." Said Embry.

My brain was shot to even understand what he meant by that so I didn't bother asking.

"Bella you have to come with us." He said looking rather concerned.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Jake."

"What about him?"

"He's completely trashed." Seth said.

"Bells the pull of the imprint is too great. Cause of how long you guys have been apart it's killing him slowly and from the looks of it it's killing you too. Bella he's dying and so are you. His house is trashed he's been drinking nonstop he hasn't slept and you probably haven't either. If this continues he won't survive it and you won't either."

The thought of losing Jake made me wanna cry. I couldn't let that happen not so long as I'm living. My brain and body went into like hyper active mode cause suddenly I hurried downstairs grabbing my keys to hurry outside the house.

"Come on." I said. "I'm driving."

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" asked Embry.

"Get in the fucking car or I leave you here."

They hurried into the car and turned it on and sped off burning rubber as I did. I drove like I was street racing I just wanted to hurry up and get there before anything bad happens.

Once I got to the house I told Embry to drive the car to Emily's house. He nodded and drove off quick. I ran up to the porch with what little energy I had left in my body. But knowing that he was here eased my pain a little bit. To be close to him. I couldn't believe of how I was feeling about him.

Once I opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Seth wasn't kidding when he said his house was trashed. There was garbage on the floor cases and cases of liquor. This place was a mess.

_Rain drops fall from _

_everywhere_

_I reach for you _

_But you're not there_

_So I stood waiting_

_In the dark_

_With your picture_

_In my hand story of a broken heart_

There was Jacob on the floor with a bottle in his hand with no sneakers on in a pair of jeans and an open button up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wasn't even wearing a wife beater so I got a good look at those perfect abs. I went and kneeled before him.

"Jake what are you doing?" His hair was all messy.

"Getting drunk. You're right it does drown out the pain." He said taking a big gulp out of a very big bottle of rum 151. That type of rum is 150% of alcohol even I couldn't drink that type of alcohol. It's just too much for me. If you thought what I did was drunk I drank that one time and it was only 2 glasses and I couldn't even walk straight let alone see what was in front of me then I past out or more like blacked out. He must've been in a lot of pain to be drinking that type liquor. I took the bottle away from him. Not liking the state he was in.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I build my world around you_

_And I don't_

_Wanna know what it's like without you _

_So stay with me _

_Just stay with me_

"Oh look how the tables are turned. Now look who's doing the caring."

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't know how strong this was gonna effect us."

He stood up as well I. "Well now you know." He said very dull like. "So now that you know you can go back home now since being near me detests you so much." He was gonna walk away but I stopped him.

"Jake wait!" He turned around and sighed.

_I'm trying and hoping_

_For the day_

_When my touch is enough_

_To take the pain away_

_Cause I've search for so long_

_The answer is clear_

_Will be ok_

_If we don't let it disappear_

"What Bella? What more could you possibly say now that you haven't said before? Cause I think you've made your point pretty crystal clear."

"Remember when you asked me if I really meant what I said about loving you?"

Jake sighed one more time and nodded once.

"The truth is…" my voice cracked and sure enough tears came down. I never knew how much I loved him and I never even admitted to myself or to anyone. "… t-truth is I meant everything." I looked down not wanting to see his expression.

"Then why be how you are?" he asked. I looked up.

"I was angry cause everyone around me was so happy and I was the only one who wasn't. I felt alone. I felt like I was losing everything and everyone. Then when I did lose everyone a series of bad things just kept happening to me and I figured maybe this was the way my life was supposed to turn out. Alone, beaten, scarred, hurt and unloved. But Jake I never stopped." The floodgates have completely opened now.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I build my world around you_

_And I don't_

_Wanna know what it's like without you _

_So stay with me _

_Just stay with me_

"Never stopped what?" I never saw this moment happen. Hell I never thought it would come. God knows how much I've been through how much I've suffered. This is the hardest thing I'm gonna do.

"I-I n-never stopped loving you Jake."

There was a silence which lasted what felt like hours but it was really five minutes. Jake had yet to say anything so I took it as a bad sign. I sighed.

"Well I tried. I tried and I crashed and burned like the story of my life seemed to be. I was stupid to even try. Forget it. Forget I even said anything. I'm done. I'm just done. I knew it was a waste of time."

I turned and headed for the door. I went to open it when Jake placed his hand on the door closing it quickly once again with some force. He turned me around to face him and cupped my neck and pushed me up against the door kissing me hungrily.

_I've searched my heart over_

_So many many times_

_No you and I is like no stars_

_That light the skies at night_

_Our picture hangs up to_

_Remind me of the day_

_You promised me_

_We'd always be _

_And never go away_

_It's why I need you to stay_

The passion he put into that kiss clouded my mind I couldn't think straight. All I knew is that I wanted more. I brought my hands to his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I waited years to hear you say that." He said kissing me again."Say it again. I wanna hear you say it again." In between kisses. His kisses took my breath away literally.

"I love you Jake."

"Again." Jake's hands were feeling up every part of body.

"I love you Jake."

"Again."

"I love you Jacob."

I felt like we were becoming one being. My ached for his touch badly wanting to feel all of him. The need to feel more of him grew more and more so I slid his shirt off. That's when I noticed his tattoo on his right arm.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I build my world around you_

_And I don't_

_Wanna know what it's like without you _

_So stay with me _

_Just stay with me_

"Hey that looks like my tattoo." That's when I had put two and two together. "Shit no wonder you were so dead set on knowing why I had mine too." He smirked which made me feel like putty in his hands and kissed me again. Things got hot and heavy quick.

"My wolf wants to claim you so bad Bells."

"Then what are you waiting for? Claim me Jake. Make me yours. I want you to."

"It's forever Bells. Are you sure?" I smiled at him caressed his face.

"It's all I ever wanted. Besides my wolf wants to claim you too." He had that shit eating grin and chuckled.

Next thing I knew he picked me up over his shoulder smacking my ass.

"What are you doing? Jake put me down this instant!"

"Not a chance. You're mine now and I'm not letting you go this time." I noticed he was taking me to his room.

He kicked the door closed and set me down and devoured my mouth. My hands flew up to his hair pulling it. He growled. Jake pulled me closer to his body. He grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped it to pieces. But I didn't care that turned me on even more knowing that he was this animalistic I loved it. While the shirt was left on the floor in pieces I stood there in my Black lacy bra and jeans. He looked at me with wicked grin and that look that was practically eye fucking me. In which gave me an idea luckily I still had my phone in my jeans.

I went up to him putting my hands on his chest pushing him to the bed making sit there.

"Sit and watch. And don't move." I said commanding him. He smirked. I took out my phone and looked for the song that I know will drive him crazy once he finds out what I'm gonna do. I placed the phone on the dresser waiting for the song to play.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I smirked at him wickedly.

"You'll see." And that's when Joi 'Lick' began to play.

_I lost all control _

_when you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick _

_Lick_

I started swaying my hips slowly to the song running my hands up and down my body slowly. That's when I noticed the look on Jacob's face he had put the pieces together and just like that the light bulb came on. Now he knew what I was giving him. I was giving him a strip tease. He licked his lips.

_I put my heels on for you baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my leg_

_Your perfect touch excites me_

_Dammit I ain't too proud to beg_

_And even when you're not around me _

_The tingling won't just go away_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Cause pussy came here to play_

I took off my sneakers and slowly took off my jeans. Showing him I had matching underwear to boot. I heard him inhale sharply I smiled. I went to him and gave my back to him grinding in his lap. Hearing him groan gave me such power over him. His hands ran up the sides of my body. I grabbed them quickly put them back to his side.

_I lost all control _

_when you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick _

_Lick_

"No touching."

"You're killing here Bells." He whispered.

"Tough luck you can't touch till I say so." I faced him touching his face lightly running my hands through his hair and kissing. Jake moaned. My hands slowly go down his chest then to his washboard abs and undo his belt and button and zipper to his jeans. I can feel the bulge coming through his jeans. He wasn't wearing any boxers he had gone commando.

I slipped my hand inside stroking him.

_It seems so good to call crazy_

_My eyes roll back inside my head_

_Explode my inner walls with pleasure_

_Hold on tight hope you don't escape_

_I promise I'll return the favor_

_I'll do that trick you can't resist_

_Two rights don't make a wrong_

_Make enough to break it down_

_Ocean's all up in a twist_

_(twist twist twist twist)_

"Oh…shit…" he moaned watching me stroke his shaft.

"You like it when I do this Jake?" I whispered in his ear.

"Fuck yeah baby." He said between breaths. Just feeling in my hand he was huge it made me wonder if it was gonna fit.

"That feels…so good…fuck…" I stopped stroking him and straddled him took his face in my hands and kissed him hungrily and with urgency while grinding further into him.

"Fuck babe."

"How bad do you want it Jake?"

"Really bad."

"How bad do you want me Jacob?"

"Real fucking bad Bells." He said. "Fuck this I can't wait."

_I lost all control _

_when you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick _

_Lick_

Jacob grabbed me by the waist and flipped me over on to the bed. He took off his jeans in the process. Such a gorgeous man before me. An Adonis Greek God. The aggressiveness he showed made me completely soaking and dripping wet.

"God Bells your scent is so intoxicating." He pushed into me causing me to moan loudly. Jacob unclipped my bra and threw it somewhere in the room.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

The next piece of clothing left was the underwear and it didn't survive. Jake had ripped it off too. His hand found the slit that lead to my core.

"Fuck Bella you're so wet for me." I moaned at his touch. He started kissing me from the neck down. Then taking my nipple into his mouth my hips bucked at an instant. He slid one finger inside me my back arched.

_I put my heels on for you baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my leg_

_Your every touch just excites me_

_And dammit I ain't too proud to beg_

_And even when you're not around me _

_The tingling the tingling won't just go away no no_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Cause pussy came here to play_

_Play play play_

"Oh Jake…."

"I love it when you say my name Bella. Say it again."

"Please Jake…"

He positioned himself at my entrance.

"You want this baby?"

"Yes Jacob please." He entered slowly but very teasing like.

"God Bells you're so tight." When he came to my barrier he stopped. "You're a virgin?" he asked very surprised that I was a virgin.

"Just because I didn't act like it didn't mean I wasn't. Why?" He smiled.

"You don't know how happy it makes me that I get to be your first." He kissed me once again.

"You ready?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

Then at that moment he thrusted hard breaking past my barrier. I screamed in pain. Jake remained still kissing away my tears. Once the pain subsided my hips began to move Jake took that as a sign to continue on.

_I lost all control _

_when you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick _

_Lick_

"Oh Jake…" I moaned.

"Fuck Bella you're so tight for me." He thrusted harder and faster hitting the right spot.

""Oh god Jake right there. Right there. It feels so good. Don't stop don't stop."

He started licking where my shoulder connects to my neck licking the pulse then kissing it.

"Mine." He whispered. I kissed his neck as well his woodsy smell was intoxicating. I love it and I couldn't get enough of it I wanted more I craved more I needed more I demanded more. One way or another I planned on getting it.

Before I knew it as I climaxed he bit into my neck hard as did I on him when he came as well. We both drew blood and we both licked it. Now we had claimed each other now belonged to each other now we were mated to each other. We were one.

We kissed not getting enough of each other still panting. Jake rolled over pulling me with him to rest on his chest kissing my hair. Just before sleep took over he said.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake." I said as I closed my eyes letting sleep take over my body.

Who knew this would happen? I would have never dreamed that this would ever happen to me. Much less me I thought I would be the last person or not even that this would happen. But I'm glad it did. I don't know if I deserved it or not but I'm glad it did. Maybe the gods decided I needed a chance at being happy again knowing I was on a path of destruction. At that time I wanted nothing more than to die the hurt and the pain were beginning to be too much for me to handle but for some reason when Jake came into my life again all I could do was think about him.

The more he interfered in my life the more I kept thinking about him even though I fought him the whole way and all the time. I'm happy that I gave in to him. Now it's my turn to be happy it's owed to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as the last chapter that people said I put an interesting twist in there well I hope you liked it. Remember it's not over yet it's only the beginning.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Time On "Falling Apart"<span>_

_I threw myself on to my bed extremely tired. My whole body ached and was sore as hell. Then my door slammed open making me jump from my bed and causing me to fall off too._

"_Oww!" Not only did I hurt my ass but I fell flat on my face too. If this was any of the guys that did this I'm gonna kick their asses._

"_Is this how you train yourself Swan? By laying on your bed doing nothing?" said a voice. _

_That voice I knew that voice. It was a very familiar voice. I looked up from the floor and there stood the person who I hadn't seen in almost 2 years._

_I smiled and stood up crossing my arms at my chest._

"_Skye Zira Mercer."_

"_In the flesh."_

"_I was hoping to see you soon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I always want to know your opinion thanks.<strong>

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	8. Who Is Skye Zira Mercer?

**I'm back again with another great chapter for my fans ok I think I went a little over the top when I said my fans but if you really think about it you kind of are cause you put me and my story on alert so you can find out what happens next or if I post another story but none the less I still love you guys for it. Ok so now you know that Bella gave in to the imprint now I bet you guys wanna know what happens next. Oh and does anyone want to volunteer on making like a little trailer or music video whatever comes first about this story? I'd do it but I don't know where to download the clips of twilight I've tried but didn't succeed so maybe you guys wanna do it just let me know and I'll give you all the details you need for it.**

**ChelseeaMaayx: I hate Edward too I wish he could've stayed away and maybe Jacob and Bella can get their romance on it should've been that way from the start. Besides isn't Jacob and lets not forget Paul is way hotter but I mean like 10 if not 20 times hotter than Edward I believe it to be true. Lol**

**Vane3131: hope you enjoyed the last chapter hahaha**

**Enchantress in Black: if it wasn't for fans and like you and chelseeamaayx you know this wouldn't be possible.**

**Me: hey Paul remember that surprise I had for you?**

**Paul: yeah?**

**Me: as much as I would hate to lose that gorgeous smile those perfect abs those dark piercing black eyes that hot body *sighs* your surprise is in this chapter.**

**Paul: really now? What is it?**

**Me: why don't you go see and find out? *walks away with my hands in my pockets kicking a rock***

**Paul: why the long face?**

**Me: nothing**

**Paul: jay you will always be my girl.**

**Me: *I smile at him* -**_** if only he knew how much I wish that were true- **_**it's starting**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Who Is Skye Zira Mercer?<p>

(BPOV)

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning I had never felt better. It was like all that pain I was feeling is all gone in one night. I could only imagine what else it could do in other nights to come. I felt reborn refreshed a new person one that can take the world.<p>

I decided to go get some coffee knowing Jake might need it too considering how much he must've drank yesterday. Good thing it was Saturday cause I didn't feel like going to school today. Which also meant that Charlie went fishing with Billy and that the house was empty.

I got up slowly carefully not waking up Jacob. Put my jeans on and my bra I was left going commando since he tore off my underwear and I grabbed one of his shirts to put on since mine was officially dead somewhere at this point.

Quietly I made my way to kitchen to make coffee. About ten minutes later just as coffee was almost finished I felt warm arms around me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my neck. I turned to face wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too Jake."

"I like this kind of wake up call. You wearing my shirt. You look hot in it." I chuckled.

"I bet."

"You don't know how happy you make me Bells."

"I have an idea since you found out that I was still a virgin."

"Yeah that took me back by surprised." What the hell did he mean by that?

"Why?" I had to ask while I raised my eyebrow. It tweaked my curiosity.

"Well with everything you told me I didn't think you were. And how you acted too."

"So you thought I slept around? Is that it?"

"No Bella I didn't mean it like that."

"You're such an asshole Jake. I'm going home." I went to the room to get my sneakers.

"No Bella wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Well it did. I'm going home I'll talk to you later."

When I went outside I realized I didn't have my car Seth and Embry had it with them. I gotta stop doing that. Every time I want to make a clean get away I can't cause the fucking car isn't here. Someone always has it. It's starting to become a bad habit already. One that I'm not liking very much. Whatever I'll get it later I guess I'm running home.

God just when I think something is going right in my life something always ruins my happiness. It's like a fucking cursed and I'm tired of it already. When is it going to end? Cause I don't know how much more I can take. I almost felt like crying and I didn't know why.

I didn't know whether it was because I was hurt or I was running to my house away from La Push. Away from Jacob. I can't believe he would think something like that of me. That's what hurt me the most. What's next? To tell me that I'm fat too? Or too skinny? Why was it that I loved him so much? All these years I couldn't just let it go? No I had to keep pining off of him. And now that I actually had him he's asshole. I can't catch a break.

Once I got home I went inside to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When you run that far and fast you get mad thirsty and tired. So after that I proceeded to go to my room.

I threw myself on to my bed extremely tired. My whole body ached and was sore as hell. Then my door slammed open making me jump from my bed and causing me to fall off too.

"Oww!" Not only did I hurt my ass but I fell flat on my face too. If this was any of the guys that did this I'm gonna kick their asses.

"Is this how you train yourself Swan? By laying on your bed doing nothing?" said a voice.

That voice I knew that voice. It was a very familiar voice. I looked up from the floor and there stood the person who I hadn't seen in almost 2 years.

I smiled and stood up crossing my arms at my chest.

"Skye Zira Mercer."

"In the flesh."

"I was hoping to see you soon."

"Is that so?"

She stood there wearing somewhat baggy dark blue jeans low riders that practically hung on her waist. You'd swear she would need to tighten her thick ass belt. A black sports bra and a blue plaid button up shirt which she wore over that and it was open too and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. So you can see her abs that she managed to perfect them in the time that she was gone.

And you can see her tattoo on her right forearm it said her name in the tribe language. She had another tattoo on her outer left forearm it said in old English text 'The Fire That I Burn Within'. Her hair was left down it had gotten longer since I last time I saw her. It was now down to her waist.

She also had a lip ring on the bottom right corner I also noticed she had a tongue ring as well. Plus other piercings on both ears three on each on the ear lobe and one ring on the left cartilage and a bar on the right. She had gone all out on the piercings. Although she looks good very good in fact.

Those nails of hers had gotten longer too you'd swear she could scratch someone's eye out. Although that would be hilarious if she could. Her eyes crystal green I always thought she had beautiful eyes.

I took noticed that she wore wrist bands that had the Quileute symbol on it and the medallion that grandfather gave her too. I went to her and hugged her tightly.

"How's my favorite cousin doing?" she asked.

Yeah Skye is my cousin on my dad's side. Her dad is or was my uncle he had passed away some time ago. She took it pretty hard so hard she phased at 13 and she's 20 now. She was at it a lot longer than I was.

Plus she helped me when I phased. Skye trained me too taught how to defend myself made me stronger. She knew I was obsessed on getting stronger and she knew why. I was eternally grateful of her.

We won fights together we were unstoppable. I never told anybody about her cause she was on the run cause when her dad died they had put her in foster care she phased at night and snuck out they had been looking for her ever since.

But now I don't think they are now considering she's 20 now I don't think they give a shit now. Since we always made money on the underground street fights she never went hungry and always had a place to stay.

She was always like the big sister I never had. But then she left one day saying that she had to do something important and I hadn't seen her since and that was almost 2 years ago. I was glad she was back. God knows I had a lot of questions for her.

"I've been better. Aside from being stabbed several times and being tied to a chair everything else is just fucking peachy."

Skye started laughing."You were tied to a chair? Who tied you to a chair?" figures she would only catch the being tied to a chair part and laugh about it.

"Long story tell you later besides I have a question for you."

"Sure what's up?"

"Ever heard of imprinting?"

"I'm pretty sure if I knew I would've told you. Why? What is it?"

"That's a day we have to sit down for and have a drink." We started laughing. It felt good to have her here again. I missed her so much.

"So what was so important you had to leave?"

"I was chasing a lead."

"On what?"

"I never knew my mother so I found out some information and I think I might have a brother a younger brother. So my lead led me to Forks. And since I knew you were here I thought I'd stop by and maybe stay here with you and Uncle Charlie for awhile."

"Oh my god that would be awesome."

"I knew you would like that. So tell me how's Forks High treating you?"

"I haven't been to Forks High."

"Wait whoa whoa back up. Why aren't you going to school? If I find out you're cutting class I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Damn Skye take it easy. I am going to school just not Forks High."

"Ok good. So how come you're not attending there?"

"To my dismay it was full and wasn't accepting any new students so Charlie enrolled me in La Push High."

"Wait a minute…La Push…on the rez…. Didn't you say you had a friend that lives in La Push? The one you had a fight with?"

"That was the whole reason why I wanted to go to FH. To avoid running into him. But I did it anyway regardless and on the first day of school too."

"How did that go?"

"I was a complete and total bitch to him."

"I figured as much." She said.

"Cause he was so nosy. Always wanted to know my business. He wouldn't stop following me."

"Bella please say you didn't tell him about you."

"As if I would be stupid enough to do that besides Skye they already knew."

"What?"

"Yeah it threw me back too. They knew I wouldn't say anything so they made Jake do it. To get me angry and he succeeded."

"Ahhh Bella…."

"Oh it gets better they're wolves too."

"Really? Wait what? They? There's more than one? How many are there?"

"There's Sam who's the alpha of the pack Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah. So that makes ten including us twelve. You know why they wanted to know so badly? Cause when I got hurt I had to get stitched up and apparently my sports bra had to be cut off to stitch me up properly. Jake and Seth saw my tattoo. Skye the symbol the Quileute symbol they have it too. It's on their arms."

"Ok…sooo….what does that have to do with the first question you asked me before?"

"Apparently imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mates. They don't necessary have to be phased when it happens though but it's forever so I've been told."

Skye scoffed. "I highly doubt that's ever gonna happen to me. I don't need that forever bullshit. Never once did I need or will ever need that."

I did understand where she was coming from when she said that. Skye always said she depends on no one and needs no one. That to be in love was just a big waste of time her time. She said all it does is cause problems and more problems.

And that why should she be involved with someone if she knows she'll only get hurt in the end?

It has happened before to her. She dated this guy for 2 years and he cheated on her then she went out with another guy for a year and he beat her.

And the last guys she dated ended up raping her after that she was never the same again. Skye has held all of that locked up inside I know she hates talking about it but I am the only person who knows what happened to her.

No one else knows.

Sometimes I think she just puts a brave face just to keep up appearances but I know her it stills haunts her everyday even though she doesn't show it.

Not to mention the foster families she had been in when her dad died had abused her sometimes leaving her to starve. After awhile she just got tired of it and ran away. They looked for her but she was good at hiding. And good thing she had her father's inheritance to survive.

She took it before she left. She used to stay with me in Phoenix most of the time oblivious to my mom obviously. I would check to see if anyone was around so that she could use the shower and eat something.

After awhile as she got older she got stronger and stronger therefore she was able to fend for herself with no help from me. That's when she started winning money for herself. With she was able to buy food and clothes instead of wearing mines or my mom's. But when I phased she helped me out through and through.

Skye showed me there was nothing to be scared of and that she was gonna teach me everything she knows. So we trained together every day and every chance we got. Since she was on her own she more time on her hands.

She dropped out of school when she ran away from her foster parents. I on the other hand had to keep going to school to keep up appearances so that mom and Phil didn't know about my secret or Skye for that matter.

Cause I was sure the cops had come to the house looking for Skye.

So either it had to be really in the morning, after school or late at night when everyone was asleep. When we fought side by side against other people we had made a name for ourselves people underground knew as the 'Allies Of The Night' that's what they called us. For awhile everyone underground knew who we were and not dared to mess with us. We made plenty of cash along the way which was nice to have.

One day the cops showed up at one of the places we were at luckily we had managed to escape we didn't need that kind of shit in our lives not just yet anyway.

She actually doesn't trust anyone but me. Skye isn't one to believe people's bullshit nowadays she has a very hard exterior protecting her from all the stupidity in the world. I know she will never fall victim to those things ever again. After that last guy she got meaner and meaner to people around well aside from me. To me she was nice.

But she will to the very end believe that she will always be alone and that she will never need anybody she said that is a weakness. And that crying is a weakness I guess you can say I was like her in a way.

Even when she left I continued to fight to win more money enough to get out of there…Phoenix I mean. I didn't want to be there no more for some reason I couldn't stand being there I had to leave. So when I arrived at Forks I felt peace inside me and I didn't know why it felt like I had return home where I'm supposed to belong. It felt weird to feel something like that.

Even when I arrived here and started fighting here people underground already knew who I was. Word travels fast apparently it was worse than high school. You would think being far away word doesn't travel but it does and fast too.

"So why ask me if you already knew?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you knew cause I just found out well about like 4 weeks ago that I have been imprinted on."

"By who?" she raised an eyebrow.

"By Jake."

"The one you had a fight with Jake? The one that pissed you off to the point of no return Jake? That Jake?"

"Sadly yes." She busted out laughing.

"Yeah laughing all you want but at least I've been able to change well a little bit."

She smirked."How little is little?"

"Well if you must know…"

"You best better believe that I have to know." God I just wanted to smack that grin off her face.

"W-…w-we….w…" god why was it so hard to spit it out?

"We what?"

I actually had to slap myself mentally to snap out of it. Seems I've been doing that a lot lately.

"We just had sex last night. The pull of the imprint was too strong to ignore anymore we just…well I just gave into it. I didn't know what it was at first I tried to fight it but in the end I couldn't anymore."

"Awww that's so romantic…"

"Are you serious?"

"Nope not really. I think its total bullshit. I don't believe in that shit you know that. I'm glad he got to pop your cherry."

"Why do you say that?" I thought it was weird that she would say something like that. Did she know something that I didn't know.

"No reason. Are there others like you? Who've been imprinted on?"

She changed the subject quick. "Yeah there's Kim, Emily, Angela and Matt."

"Matt? Isn't that a guy?"

"Yeah it's Leah boyfriend. The only ones left are Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady and Quil."

She had this look on her face like I had said something that triggered something in her head. It looked like she was thinking really hard on this or whatever it was. That's when it hit me could it be that maybe one of the guys could be her brother, son of the mother who she is looking for?

"How is it you never knew your mother?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know the whole story but used to tell me she was a great woman and I asked why wasn't she here? He said her parents never approved of him. That they didn't want her to have his kids. Since they didn't believe in abortions they told him that he could take me and never come back again. I never knew there were people like that in the world. To be so cruel like that. It's sad to know that I don't know who she was. That's why I left to find to her cause I want to know her to know the whole story."

"Wow that is so sad. Do you at least know her name? Maybe I can help you out."

"Let's talk about that later. Right now I wanna see how much you've improved over the last 2 years." She said smirking and cracking her knuckles. I smiled.

"You're on." Just like old times I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>Dammit I couldn't believe I fucked up the morning after. I should've never said anything .I've should have known that she was still a virgin. I'm such a fucking idiot. I planned to apologize to her but I waited awhile for her to cool down. After about an hour Paul showed up at the house.<p>

"Hey Paul surprised to see you here."

"Embry dropped me off in Bella's car so that he could leave it here before going on patrol."

"Oh ok."

"Listen Jake I know you don't hear from me very often but I just want to apologize."

"Wow Paul that is something. I never thought I would ever hear words like that come from you. But I promise I won't say anything to the guys."

"I'll deny it if you do. Anyways I wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't know you imprinted on her."

"It's ok man it's no big deal."

"So tell me did it happen last night? All Embry and Seth said that she rushed over here driving like her life depended on it. As if she was racing. They don't know nothing else."

"Oh it happened alright. I claimed her."

"You claimed her?"

"Yeah and she claimed me too."

"Really? Are you serious?" I showed him my mark on my neck.

"Wow I never thought she had it in her."

"Yeah you know what else threw me for a loop.

"What?"

"She was a virgin."

"No shit. I would have never guessed that she was."

"Neither did I. And I told her that. She assumed that I thought she was sleeping around. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. So she got mad at me and went home said that she'll talk to me later."

"Already in the dog house." I glared at him for saying that comment. Sad thing was he was right I was in the dog house with Bella.

"I'm just playing man. Look she needs time to cool off. How long ago did she leave?"

"About like an hour ago."

"So in about like another half hour we'll go over there and you can convince her that you're sorry."

I nodded. When the half hour passed we got in my car and drove to Bella's house. When we arrived we went up to the door. Before I knocked we heard grunts and yells. Paul and I looked at each other wondering what was going on.

Could it be that Bella is in trouble? Is she in danger? Does she need help?

I grabbed the doorknob it was unlocked. That worried me a lot to know that the door was unlocked and that anyone could walk in. We hurried in looking all around us searching for Bella and finding the house empty. I didn't like thinking that something bad could happen to Bella if I lose her I don't know what I'd do if I did. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself or live for that matter. Then we heard it again.

It was coming from outside in the backyard. Me and Paul came up to the glass sliding door which was already open. Slowly and quietly we stepped outside and there was Bella in a fighting stance in a very short blue tank top that buttons up in the front, jean shorts and boots that look like what Angelina Jolie wore in Tomb Raider. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

Bella was sweating and had a couple of bruises here and there. Nothing too serious but she wasn't alone.

On the other side stood another girl in a fighting stance she wore a black sports bra, dark blue low rider jeans that hung on her waist you'd swear they looked like they were gonna fall off her waist and biker boots. Her hair was very long it was up to her waist. Jet black.

Her front body faced the forest and her back faced us and that's when we noticed it. This girl had the same tattoo as Bella only it was on her lower back where the kidneys are and it was bigger than Bella's. Everything about it was exactly the same only instead of Bella's name it said her 'Skye'.

Was that her name? Who was this girl and why was she here? What was she doing here?

Even though she may not look much I could tell she was a lot tougher than she looks. We looked at each other again thinking the very same thing. No it couldn't be could it? She couldn't be another shape shifter? No way. It's impossible. That wasn't the only tattoo she had.

There was another one on her outer left forearm it said in old English text 'The Fire That I Burn Within.' This girl was like Bella in a way but a little bit different. She had a lip ring on the bottom right corner. Plus other piercings on both ears three on each on the ear lobe and one ring on the left cartilage and a bar on the right.

They have yet to notice us standing there watching them they were too focused on the task at hand whatever that was.

"Come on Swan. Is that all you got? Now here I thought I taught you better than that." The girl said. I saw her tongue ring when she talked. I know for a fact that Paul saw it too he loves that kind of stuff.

"Hit me with everything you got. Give me your best shot Swan." That when I noticed they were training

"Don't worry Skye I will." Said Bella. So that was her name. That's an amazing name. Very unique.

Bella came at her fast with a right hook but Skye easily dodged it by stepping to the side. She gave Bella a left kick but Bella dodged it as well and quickly too. Their movements were quick as lighting.

They managed to get a few blows in on one another. I felt their power surge through the air and flow right through me I'm pretty sure Paul felt it too.

The spar lasted for another ten minutes it came to a draw. They were equally matched. Their clothes were somewhat torn and they were sweating like crazy and added more bruises to the list.

"Not bad Swan. For a second there I thought you forgot everything that I taught you all that training I gave you down the fucking toilet." She said panting.

"No way Skye. I kept training myself even after you were gone." Gone? Where did she go?

"Well when you're gone for nearly two years you think otherwise." Wow that's a long time to be away.

That's when Bella looked up and locked eyes with me. But it wasn't a 'I'm happy to see you' look it was an 'oh shit I'm caught' look.

"What are you looking at Bella?" she asked as she turned around to look in the same direction. This girl had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen but really bright green eyes. I had never seen anything like it before in my life.

That's when I noticed she wasn't just looking at us she was looking at Paul and he was looking at her like she was the last coca cola in the desert and he didn't dare to move nor did he breathe. I knew he had imprinted on this girl.

"Fuck." Whispered Bella. I thought it was weird that she was acting this way.

"Skye!" she yelled as the girl whipped her head around to look at her. "Run!"

That's when they took off running into the forest. Not again with the running. Why must they run for? Don't they know we will catch them? Now we have to chase them to get some answers form both of them and they had better tell us everything this time. The whole story and not just part of it.

Paul still hadn't moved from his spot so I smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What the fuck?"

"Wake the fuck up man! They're getting away!"

"Oh Christ not this shit again."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>This is really starting to piss me off.<p>

Caught…again…and tied to a chair…again. Skye too. I swear this is really starting to get old already. Now here we were sitting before the La Push Shape Shifters.

Skye glared at me I could tell she was furious. I was trying to help so that they wouldn't find out about her.

"Don't blame me. Stop looking at me like that."

"I blame you for this." Skye said still glaring at me.

"Me? I tried to help us escape."

"Yeah look how that turned out. I so hate you right now." She muttered still glaring at me.

I turned to look at them. "You guys get some kind of sick pleasure out of having us be tied up like this?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe Quil." Embry blurted out. The guys started laughing except for one.

"Like hell. He ain't going nowhere near her with twisted mind of his." Said Paul.

Now that comment confused the hell out of me. Because right then and there I knew he wasn't talking about me. The feeling in his voice told me otherwise. It was something else and I couldn't figure it out.

Then Jacob gave me this look that's when I put the dots together Paul had imprinted on Skye. Oh boy this is not good. She is going to be pissed when she finds out. I might have to hide from her when she does cause I know she's gonna wanna kick my ass and Paul's.

"Ah shit." I whispered. It looked like she didn't catch on to anything that happened. Although she was looking at the guys very strangely or as if she was thinking.

"I feel as if I know him." She whispered. God I hoped she wasn't talking about Paul. Luckily she wasn't. I looked in the same direction as her and her sights were set on Seth. I darted back and forth between them.

What the hell is going on here?

"Bella who is this girl?" asked Sam. Boy was he really getting on my last nerves. So I smiled very innocent like.

"Whatever do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking." His jaw clenched.

"Bullshit."

"Get mad all you want Sam you're little plan from before won't work on me now." I laughed. "I already fucked Jake last night so you can't use him to do your dirty deeds."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"So you might want to come up with something better cause I won't talk and I know for a fact she won't either."

"Does anyone know anything?"

"Her name is Skye that's all we know." Said Paul.

"What's that I smell?" the guys looked at me sniffing the air and looking around trying to figure out what did I smell.

"Oh yeah that's the rotten stench of douche bag. Looks like there's one in the room right now." Skye started laughing.

"Damn Bella that was low." Said Quil.

"You guys are once again nosing in business that isn't yours to mess in."

Then Skye spoke up. "I'll tell you one thing I obey no one because there is no one strong enough to tame me so you might as well give up cause quite frankly I ain't telling you shit." She said.

"So back the fuck off and let me go." She enunciated. Sam thought about it for a minute. Then he came up to Skye just mere inches from her face. I knew she hated when people were literally in her face and since she was tied up it made it worse.

"I'm not gonna force you to tell me what I want to know but I will tell you this…" he said staring into her eyes. I heard Paul growl knowing that Sam was so close to Skye. He wasn't liking it one bit.

"…you will not leave La Push or Forks until you tell me what I want to know. Until then you will remain here where I can keep an eye on you."

Her eyes went wide in shock but didn't say anything. Sam went back to where he was standing before. I thought it was weird that Skye didn't comment on what Sam had just said to her. It wasn't like her to just stay quiet like that and mush less to a guy telling her what to do.

She always had something to say always fought always said something back but not this time. No this time she looked just as surprised as I was. Why didn't she say anything? It was like she was actually obeying him. No it couldn't be.

Sam nodded at Jacob and Paul. Jake came to untie me as Paul did for Skye. Once we were released we smoothed out our wrists from the soreness we had from being tied. That's when I got angry.

I walked up to Jacob quickly and punched him in the face causing him to stumble.

"Owww! What the fuck was that for?" Rubbing his face.

"That was for being an asshole this morning." I may have hurt my hand just a little but it definitely felt good to hit him.

"What did he do this morning?" asked Brady.

"He knows what he did. And this…" I went and kicked him in the balls. He toppled over in pain. "…that was for tying me up again. You dick! I was wrong to even try this. It was just a big waste of time my time and I can't believe I fell for that bullshit." I aimed for the door.

"Bella…Bella wait." He said groaning still holding his balls still on the floor.

"Just leave me alone. I could care less what you have to say. I don't want to hear your bullshit." I waited for Skye to follow me as I waited by the door. She walked up to Sam.

She pulled back her fist and punched Sam.

"That was for my own benefit and…" Everyone watched her in awe as if no one had the courage to do what she did to Sam. Everyone waited for the next thing she was about to say and it was something I hadn't expected.

"…and for making me stay here. Forcing me to stay here." My jaw dropped in shock along with the rest of the guys. After Skye walked outside I followed her. We walked to the cliffs where I once threw myself running away from the guys and just stood there watching the ocean.

"Skye…" I began. "…what did you mean when you said that?"

She sighed. "What he did to me was giving me an alpha order and I obeyed him."

"But…but that's not like you to give in and obey so quickly like that."

"When an alpha order is given you must obey it no matter what. I've only heard about Alphas from grandfather I didn't think I would come across one let alone phase. Since I was on my own for so long and I didn't see anyone phase either I didn't think there was an alpha. Then you came along I didn't want you to have to obey me I just wanted to teach you everything I knew. Me and you had like a little pack of our own where no one was boss. That's why when you told me there was more and that there was an alpha I wanted to shit bricks." She said.

"I know you tried to help us escape and believe me I wanted to escape. I wanted nothing more than to meet those guys much less him. But nonetheless we were caught and now I have to obey him and now I guess I'm a part of his pack and you are too even though you probably didn't even know it yet." She said smiling softly.

"So when he said that you're not gonna leave…"

"Yeah I can't the Forks border or La Push border. I can go to Port Angeles cause that's part of Forks and basically I can't leave the rez. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

"But Skye I didn't want you to leave I wanted you to stay." She chuckled softly.

"To be honest Bella…" Skye looked at me. "…I wasn't gonna leave anyway."

"Really?" Now I was happy that she wanted to stay here. I finally have my friend back.

"Yeah I was actually gonna stay here to live. I don't know why but this feels more like home than anywhere else I've been. And I've never had a feeling quite like that before. Like it's a place where I can finally belong and not feel like an outsider. A place to call home. So you see Bella I was gonna stay with or without the order regardless I just didn't want to be a part of his pack."

"I see. Well for what it's worth I'm glad you're staying. I really missed you. It hasn't been the same without you."

"I know I feel the same way. I miss you too Bella."

"Come on let's go home."

We went home where I already started to feel like shit once again. About like 2 hours later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Skye.

I heard her go down the stairs and open the door and said. "She doesn't want to see you. And quite frankly neither do I."

"Can you please tell her to call me? I wanna talk to her please. And I dropped her car off thought she might want it back."

"Whatever but I wouldn't hold my breath." Then I heard the door slam. I assumed she had slammed it in his face.

"Come on girl get up get dressed we're going out to get something to eat." She said. "So don't even think about cooking something."

So we got dressed she put on black low rider somewhat baggy jeans, her boots, a royal blue midriff with a black jean jacket which was also a midriff. She put her hair up in a ponytail.

I on the other hand wore faded blue jeans, my biker boots and a short dark purple and black shirt. I left my hair down didn't feel like putting it up.

We got in my car and drove to diner. I only ate less than half of my burger I wasn't really that hungry. But Skye had 2 burgers with 2 orders of French fries and chicken fingers. I just stared at her.

"What? I was hungry I haven't eaten anything in 3 days." I just shook my head.

And then in that moment I looked out the window and my whole world came to a screeching halt and smashed into a brick wall.

"Bella you alright? What's wrong?" asked Skye. I couldn't avert my eyes I felt like they were playing tricks on me but they weren't. I couldn't breathe like there was something squeezing my chest everything came crashing down.

"I…I…"

"Bella what are you looking at?" she looked as well. The scene was unmistakable and undeniable.

"Is that Jacob?" Indeed it was Jacob across the street in front of a bookstore but he wasn't alone.

"Is that who I think it is?" now she sounded annoyed and pissed.

"Yes Skye that's Liz Rider."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so bad to leave you guys with a cliffhanger like that. So what did you guys think? Let me know please review it will make me very happy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Time On "Falling Apart"<span>_

_Me and Paul went to her house and Charlie was there. He answered the door._

"_Hey Jake, Paul what can I do for you?"_

"_Charlie have you seen Bella?"_

"_No I thought she was with you."_

"_Last time we saw her she was with Skye."_

"_Skye? As in her cousin Skye?"_

"_That's her cousin?" asked Paul._

"_Yeah from my brother. He passed away when she was 13 I heard. Wow I haven't seen her in years. She must be 20 years old right about now. Bella must have gone to hang out with her after school every day."_

"_Charlie…" I didn't want to be the one to say this but it had to be done something had to be done._

"_Charlie Bella hasn't been to school in 3 weeks we haven't seen her or Skye." _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this sneak preview would make you want to read the next chapter. Like I said this is far from over. Catch you guys later.<strong>

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	9. I Am Ashes Where Once I Was Fire

**Hey guys I'm back again with a great chapter now is when things are really starting to heat up. I bet you guys are dying to know what happens next. Just still keep in mind I still have no internet thus the late updates. I would have to go to a place that has WiFi so that I can upload a chapter. It's why I try to type in a couple of chapters so that when I do upload them I can upload about two or three chapters in one shot. Don't worry this story will continue on I still have more to give. And still keep in mind I could leave for Basic Training at any moment so like I've said if you see that I haven't updated in like in a timeline of two months it's because I'm away at boot camp. I'll shut up now and get on with the story. And for those who are little confused about Skye looking at Seth it's not what you think. I know some thought it was because Skye imprinted on Seth but no it's not like that he has a bigger role than you think it will lead to that I promise. I know some of you think Jake is an ass but you know how that is men just can't help blurting things out without thinking straight. And I promise you you will understand why was Jake there at the store and how Liz came to find him there.**

**Jake: What the hell am I doing there? Am I out of my mind?**

**Me: yes you are hahaha.  
><strong>

**Paul: I can't believe I imprinted on her. She's so beautiful.**

**Me: I knew you would like the surprise.**

**Paul: thanks Jay.**

**Me: anytime it's what friends do. Anyways it's not over yet it's the just the beginning. And don't Jake you'll see soon enough why you were there. It's starting.**

* * *

><p>Chapter9:<p>

I Am Ashes Where Once I Was Fire

(BPOV)

* * *

><p>The view was painful to watch. I wanted to die my world was destroyed. I was right I shouldn't have opened up it would only hurt in the end. Some times I think the universe is out to get me or something.<p>

So there was Liz Rider the girl who cheated on Jake was stacking up a great conversation with him. Probably flirting trying to see if he would give her the time of day. And to think that this girl who has long blonde hair slim and slender pale skin with hazel eyes with tons of make up on wearing really short pink skirt with a bright yellow tube top and very high probably 6 inch heels which were also pink would be more color coordinated.

She also wore a lot of jewelry too. Lots of bracelets, a chain and very big hoop earrings. You'd swear she was a hooker dressed like that.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm gonna fuck her up?" Skye said.

I remained silent still watching the scene before me like a fucking novela. In case you don't know what that is it's a Spanish soap operas. I didn't know why I didn't say anything or did anything. A part of me thought it was because I didn't want it to be true what I saw. The other part said to go fuck this bitch up.

But I didn't. I guess maybe deep down the logic part of me was throwing reality in my face. Saying 'I told you so. You shouldn't have gotten with anyone you will only hurt in the end.

It made me think it was right this whole time that I should have remained a cold heartless bitch just so no one can get close to me. But my stupid ass had to go and try for a little bit and look where that got me.

Then the worst happened Liz wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him hard. In that moment everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I gasped softly. All that crap all of it was bullshit and I fell for it.

What a fucking idiot I am. I can't fucking believe it. I wanted to cry. Just completely shut down like I did before.

"Are you fucking serious? That's it! She's going down!" Skye was ready to punch this girl's lights out and as much I wanted her to I stopped her. Maybe it was fate or the universe telling me it wasn't meant to be.

"Just drop it Skye. Leave it alone. I need to get out of here. I need a drink."

I knew Skye was surprised of my actions but I didn't care anymore about anything. And here I was going back to my old ways to get drunk beyond recognition. Completely and totally wasted.

_When you were standing in the wake devastation_

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_With the cataclysm raining down_

_Your insides crying 'help me now'_

_You were there impossibly alone_

We went to Port Angeles to get drunk at a bar. I had 9 long island iced teas if you have had a long island iced tea then you know what I'm talking about. It's got about 10 different types of liquor all crammed up in one big cup and then add a little soda. Along with 5 shots of tequila with Skye and 4 jaggerbombs.

Skye had 11 rum and cokes, plus the 5 shots of tequila with me and the jaggerbombs and plus 3 shots of Jack Daniels. This girl can hold her liquor.

"All that crap about imprinting is bullshit. A crock of shit is what that is." By this time I was drunk and just rambling my mouth off but most of all I was hurt.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope_

_But failures all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go_

_Let it go_

The guy saw how drunk we had gotten and said he wasn't giving us no more that we had enough. So finally I thought about going to another bar.

"Come on Skye let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna go jump off of cliff and kill myself." I didn't mean it I actually said it sarcastically.

We got up and left the bar. It was already dark and late. Skye knew about the accidents I've had driving drunk but she didn't care she was here to have fun with me.

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_With no one there to catch you in their arms_

Why did I fall for it? I knew better than that. I knew myself not to fall for those kinds of things. And why is it that I fell for this one? Was it because it was Jake? Was it the idea of being with Jake? Did I think I can be happy with him and never feel alone again? I'm starting to think it was that.

That I didn't want to feel alone again. I should've learned that in the end I'll always end up alone no matter what. I had accepted it then and why is it that I couldn't accept it now?

I knew the answer to that question.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope_

_But failures all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go _

_Let it go_

I fell in love with Jake.

And now I can't erase anything. No amount of liquor or beer I consume the mere thoughts of him won't escape my mind. And everywhere I look I will see him. I wish I can erase my memory.

I wish I can forget about everything. Everything about Jake. Forget it all of it. I don't ever want remember anything about him.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope_

_But failures all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go _

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

What happened to the Bella who kick ass now and ask questions later? What happened to that girl? Why was I acting like this weak pathetic girl who's on the verge of crying? Why can I go back to the way I used to be? The badass Bella? Who am I now? Am I the weak pathetic Bella who cries?

No I don't want to be her anymore. I don't want to be weak anymore. I don't want to be pathetic anymore.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope_

_But failures all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go _

_Let it go_

We were walking to my car when someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth preventing me from screaming. I saw someone had also grabbed Skye. We were both struggling hard to get free but we were still drunk so in other words still fucked up.

"They're pretty strong for girls." the one who had Skye said.

"That's because they're not normal. Do it now before they recover from their drunken state." said the guy who had me.

What the fuck did he mean? do what? I saw this guy grab a needle from his pocket took the cap off with his mouth and stabbed Skye in the neck injecting whatever fluid it was. In two seconds Skye was out like a light.

Then I felt a pinch and soon enough I blacked out not long after Skye. Could it get any worse?

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>When Bella kicked me in the balls that had to be the most god awful pain I have ever felt in my life. I never thought she would actually do that to me. To be kicked that hard makes me think if I'll ever have kids.<p>

But it pained me to know that I hurt her again. It hurt to see her leave to walk away from me. I hated that feeling. It makes me think she's walking out of my life forever. And that's the one thing I don't want is for her to leave me. I knew she was hurting I felt her pain inside me. No matter how hard I try I will make this better. I stood up and just sat outside on the front porch.

A little later Embry came up to me.

"Uh…Jake…Bella's car is still here. You want to take it back?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'll do it." he gave me the keys to the car and I drove off to her house. When I arrived I rang the doorbell. I was hoping Bella would answer but Skye did instead.

"She doesn't want to see and quite frankly neither do I." she said glaring at me.

I felt like that was a slap to the face knowing she didn't want to see me. I must've really hurt her this time. When will I ever get it right? Maybe Bella was right I am an asshole. I have to make this right.

"Can you please tell her to call me? I wanna talk to her please. And I dropped her car off thought she might want it back." I handed Skye the keys.

"Whatever I wouldn't hold my breath."

Then she slammed the door in my face. Before leaving the house I looked up at her window hoping she would look through it but she didn't. She really didn't want to see me. Does she really hate me? Did she really mean what she said earlier?

_Time it needs time_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there_

_I will be there_

_Love only love_

_Can bring back your love someday_

_I will be there_

_I will be there_

_Fight baby I'll fight _

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there_

_I will be there_

_Love only love_

_Can bring down the walls someday_

_I will be there _

_I will be there_

* * *

><p><em>If we go again<em>

_All the way from the stars_

_I would try to change_

_Things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall_

_So strong_

_That I can't through_

_Is there really no chance?_

_To start once again?_

_I'm loving you_

* * *

><p><em>Try baby try<em>

_To trust in my love again_

_I will be there_

_I will be there_

_Love our love _

_Just shouldn't be thrown away_

_I will be there _

_I will be there_

No I have to prove to her that she wasn't wrong in giving us a try. I'm gonna prove that she is the only girl for me that she is my world my universe my everything and I will not lose her. So I have to start little by little so I took a drive to P.A. to a bookstore.

_If we go again_

_All the way from the stars_

_I would try to change_

_Things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall_

_So strong_

_That I can't through_

_Is there really no chance?_

_To start once again?_

_I'm loving you_

_If we go again_

_All the way from the stars_

_I would try to change_

_Things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall_

_So strong_

_That I can't through_

_Is there really no chance?_

_To start once again?_

_I'm loving you_

I always knew Bella loved to read books so I thought maybe I can get her a book. One she really likes. And I could only hope she will forgive me.

_Yes I've hurt your pride_

_And in all what you've been through_

_You should give me a chance_

_This can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you _

_I'm still loving you _

_I'm still loving you _

_I need your love_

_I'm still loving you _

_Still loving you baby_

_I'm still loving you _

_I need your love_

_Still loving you _

_I need your love_

_Still loving you _

_I need your love _

When I left the store I came across or she came across me with the one person I thought I would never see again.

Liz Rider my ex. It had been going on 6 years since I've seen her. She wore this really short pink skirt that if she bent down you could see everything and this bright yellow top so that you can see her cleavage and high heels.

She had like a 1,000 pounds of make up. I never did like that. If a girl wore so much make up to me that means your trying too hard and with the clothes you wear too. And too much jewelry on.

I like it when a girl goes all natural like Bella did. She never wore make up and that's what I love about her she just lets her natural beauty be. She doesn't hide it or enhance it. Nothing. Bella didn't even have to try hard to get my attention. She already had it from the beginning. It's what makes her Bella. She is one of a kind unique.

"Oh my god Jake!"

Man that voice really annoyed the fuck out of me.

"Hi Liz." I said flatly. I didn't want to be there I wanted to go see Bella.

"It's been years. Wow you look great. Very hot."

"Thanks." I wasn't really interested in talking to her.

"You know Jacob it was really wrong of me to cheat on you. We could have been great together. We still can be you know."

She had the audacity to say some shit like that. Was she really that stupid?

"Sorry Liz but I have a girlfriend now. One who is worthy to be with."

"We can mess around if you like."

"I won't do that to her."

"She doesn't have to know. It'll be our little secret."

"No thanks Liz."

Next thing I knew she came and kissed me hard. Who did this girl think she is? What was wrong with me when I dated this girl? What the fuck did I see in her? I must've been out of my mind to go out with this girl. I must've been high when I dated her. What an ass I was. I should've listened to Bella 5 years ago.

It would have saved me a lot of grief. I pushed her back away from me.

"Stop it Liz. I'm not gonna do anything with you. I was fucking insane to go out with you 5 years ago. I don't know what I was thinking. I care about my girlfriend I love her. I wouldn't even think about betraying her like that. She doesn't deserve that. You're wrong to think I would even try to fuck you. God knows where you've been. Sorry Liz but there's someone more important than you and more worthy of my time." I told her.

"You're just not it for me and never will be." I didn't want to be cruel but she just brought out the worst in me.

"Yeah you say that now but when she dumps you you're gonna come crying to me. Begging me to take you back." she said.

"I highly doubt that Liz. She did the one thing you couldn't do." I said walking away.

"Oh really? What's that?" she yelled after me.

I turned around. "Love me something you never did and never could do."

And with that I walked away. I figured I would wait till Monday at school to give her the book. But when Monday came she wasn't there. I asked the guys if they had seen her but they said no. maybe she was still at home. The next day still nothing. I passed by her house but her car wasn't there I figured maybe she was out with Skye hanging out or something.

A week passed by and still Bella had yet to come to school. I checked her house again and her car still wasn't there. Then another week and another. By this time I was freaking out. She hadn't been to school for 3 weeks and her car was missing. Something in my gut told me something happened to both Bella and Skye. Paul was going crazy not knowing where Skye was.

Me and Paul went to her house and Charlie was there. He answered the door.

"Hey Jake, Paul what can I do for you?"

"Charlie have you seen Bella?"

"No I thought she was with you."

"Last time we saw her she was with Skye."

"Skye? As in her cousin Skye?"

"That's her cousin?" asked Paul.

"Yeah from my brother. He passed away when she was 13 I heard. Wow I haven't seen her in years. She must be 20 years old right about now. Bella must have gone to hang out with her after school every day."

"Charlie…" I didn't want to be the one to say this but it had to be done something had to be done.

"Charlie Bella hasn't been to school in 3 weeks we haven't seen her or Skye."

His face dropped and went back inside to the phone we followed him in.

"Yeah Jack? It's me Charlie. I need you to gather up a few guys we're going on a search hunt."

"Who are we searching for Chief?" I heard the guy ask.

"My daughter…" he said "…she's gone missing."

"No problem Chief I'll round up the guys right away."

"Thanks."

Charlie hung up the phone as he turned to us.

"I'll call Billy and see if he can get a few guys to help out." he said.

"And I'll get some of my guys to help too."

"Thanks Jake."

"Can we go to her room? Maybe there's something in there that might help us out." He nodded.

We rushed to the room. Inside look like she hadn't even been there.

"Jake man it looks like she hasn't even been here for the whole 3 weeks she's been missing."

I looked all around her room and then I came across a picture that was in a frame. The picture was of us before she left Forks and before I started dated Liz. It was in my backyard and we were back to back with our arms crossed looking serious trying to be badasses.

I didn't know she had that picture much less in a frame. God I'm so stupid. If I didn't feel like shit before I was definitely feeling it now. A sharp pain pierced my heart as I grabbed my chest.

"Jake. Jake what's wrong? What happened?" Paul asked frantically.

"We have to her man. I can't lose her. Not this time."

"I know."

We ran downstairs to find Charlie putting on his jacket.

"Jack called he said some people called saying that there's a car that hasn't been moved in 3 weeks."

"Where's it at?"

"In Port Angeles."

"How do you know if it's her car?"

"Whoever called said it was a black dodge charger."

That's Bella's car for sure.

"We're going with you." he nodded.

We got in the cruiser and left. When we arrived we saw the car. There was no force entry no nobody tried to steal it and it wasn't even moved.

"This is her car alright." said Charlie.

"What was she doing here?" I looked around at my surroundings and I saw a bar. Remembering Bella drank a lot.

"I'm gonna go asking people see if they have seen her." Charlie said.

"We'll do the same."

Charlie went one way and I nodded to Paul towards the bar. We walked inside and towards the bartender. It was a skinny guy with dark hair and pale skin.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"Actually we have a couple of question. Were you working 3 weeks ago?" I asked.

"Work everyday."

"We're looking for this girl." I pulled a picture out of my wallet to show him. "She's my girlfriend and we haven't seen or heard from her in 3 weeks."

"Yeah I remember her she ordered 9 long island iced teas and had 5 shots of tequila and 4 jaggerbombs."

"She was here?"

"Yeah but she wasn't alone."

"Who else was with her?"

"Another girl. That girl ordered 11 rum and cokes and she did the 5 shots of tequila with the other and the 4 jaggerbombs but she also had 3 shots of Jack Daniels."

"Did they say anything? Did they talk about anything?"

"I overheard them say something about imprinting being bullshit and what a crock of shit it was. Whatever that means after that they paid in cash and left."

"Thanks man. You've been helpful."

"Anytime."

Once outside we started to think hard on this. None of this was making any sense to me or to Paul.

"Jake I thought you said she accepted the imprint."

"She did."

"But then why would she say that?"

"I don't know."

I made a few phone calls to the guys to go on a full on search for Bella and Skye. Sam said he will pair them up and slit them. I told him me and Paul will keep searching with Charlie.

It had been another week and still we were no closer to finding Bella or Skye. Charlie was starting to panic and my state of mind was beginning to grow weak as well as Paul for being so far away from the girls.

The guys searched the entire woods all of it still nothing. Zip. Not even a scent. Charlie's co-workers went as far as Seattle to find her. Both Paul and I went into town to find some lead that might bring us closer to finding the girls.

"Let's go check out that diner." I said.

It was pretty empty. I saw brunette waitress.

"Excuse me have you seen this girl?" I showed her the picture. She looked at it hard.

"Oh yeah I remember her. She came about like 4 weeks ago I think."

"She did?"

"Yeah she came in with another girl. It was empty that day too. They sat in the booth over there." she pointed at the booth.

"What did they do?"

"Well they ate. She a ordered a burger which she didn't finish and the other one had ordered 2 burgers, 2 orders of French fries and chicken fingers. Girl can eat."

"Did they say anything?"

"Well since it was empty I sat at the counter near them. I heard them say something about who they saw out the window. The other girl kept saying 'is that who I think it is?'"

"Did they say a name?"

The girl thought about it.

"Yeah after the girl said that the other said 'yes that's Liz Rider.'. Then the other girl kept saying how she was gonna fuck her up but that girl…" she said pointing at the picture. "…she just said 'just drop it. Leave it alone. I need to get out of here. I need a drink.' after that they left."

"Thanks you've most helpful."

We walked over to the booth. I stared out the window and across the street was the bookstore I was at. That's when all the pieces came together.

"Shit!" I said as I ran out the diner. I looked back and forth between the diner and the store.

"Goddammit!"

"What's wrong?"

"It makes fucking sense now."

"What does?"

"The day I brought her car back I decided to go into town to get her something. Maybe like a book she might like."

"Ok…."

"When I came out the store I came encounter with Liz."

"Liz? As in you're ex Liz?"

"Yeah. She kept talking and talking about how she wanted to fuck me and that Bella didn't need to know about it. I told her no but she kept persisting and then she kissed me."

"Damn what a bitch. But wait a minute what does that have to with anything?"

"Paul don't you get it? Bella and Skye were sitting right there…" I pointed at the booth in the diner through the window. "…when Liz kissed me. Bella saw it. That's why they went to the bar. After seeing that she said she needed a drink."

"And that's why she said that imprinting was a crock of shit. She probably thought all that stuff about imprinting isn't true."

"Oh my god I messed up big things up big time. God this is all my fault. She probably wanted to drink herself into oblivion. All of this all of it is my fault." I yelled as I punched the wall hard making my knuckles bleed.

"I gotta find her even if it's the last thing I do. I swear it."

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>God my head was pounding. What the hell is going on? What happened? What's that smell? It smelt like water and dirt and humidity. It felt hot or was it just me? The smell of sweat and blood was in the air. I felt sweat on me but I didn't know if I was bleeding or not. My god what had I gotten myself into now? Trouble seems to find me anywhere I go.<p>

I slowly open my eyes my vision was blurred. I took noticed even with my blurred vision the place was a run down basement.

I tried to move but I couldn't. looked up to see my wrists were chained slightly above my head my arms spread out a little bit on some kind of gate that looked like it was from the Queen Elizabeth era.

These chain cuffs were really tight on my wrists causing it to bleed down my arms.

My ankles were also chained and waist I guess to keep me from falling forward in case of being knocked out I assumed. The cuffs on my ankles were tight as well but I couldn't tell if they were bleeding or not cause of jeans. I think they were cause it felt wet.

Duck tape covered my mouth to keep from screaming. My clothes were torn and wet. There were holes in my jeans big holes. A huge hole on my left thigh and a huge gash there as well. Another big hole on my right calf a big cut there too. And other holes here and there. My shirt was shredded there only a little piece left enough to cover my bra.

Cut s and bruises covered my whole torso. My hair was down and a mess. I think I had a cut near my left eye where my temple is every time I blink it hurts. My face must look all fucked up. My god what the fuck happened to me?

Where's Skye? Looking to my left there she was. In the same state I was in but worse. She was bleeding from the head someone must've hit her very hard there. She had several deep gashes all over her body. She no longer had her jacket on and her clothes were wet and torn as well. Her clothes were practically hanging off of her. Probably mine too.

What the fuck is going on? Where are we? Then a big ass bright light came blinding the hell out of me. As if my blurred vision wasn't enough you gotta shine a bright ass light on me too.

"Well well well look who's up. How you doing there love?" said a voice.

Wait a minute I know that voice. Where have I heard that voice before? The light was too bright for me to see the person. I kept thinking about that voice. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

That's when the person dimmed the light and came into view.

I fucking knew it.

"Welcome back love."

Edward fucking Cullen.

I tried to move but my body was still too weak.

"Alice I need another dosage. The effect is wearing off."

What effect? What dosage? What the hell is gonna do? This pixie looking girl came with a needle and injected the serum in my neck. I groaned in pain.

In seconds I felt like my body weighted a thousand pounds heavier. It kept me weak and unable to move much to make force. Felt like a high.

"There now don't you feel better?" He took the tape off that hurt like a bitch.

"Where the hell am I?" I said lowly and groggily.

"Why dear you're in my home in my basement." I figured as much.

"How long have I been here?"

"Over a month now."

"I've been here a month?"

"Yeah you got up a couple of times you probably don't remember. We had to knock you out a few times with force. Hence the bruises and injuries. We also inject you with this type of serum that keeps you weak and groggy that way you can't break the restrains so you can't escape."

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I sneered.

"Now Bella that isn't a way for a lady to speak. Where are your manners?"

"Fuck your manners. Now tell me what am I doing here?"

"Well Bella I have chosen you to be my singer."

"What?" I was just as confused as a deer looking at the headlights of a car. I had no idea what he was talking about. What he did mean by 'singer'? I knew for a fact it wasn't singing type that he was referring to.

"Your blood Bella sings to me and I have chosen you to be with me for eternity."

I raised an eyebrow. "Eternity? No one lives forever dude."

"They do if you're a vampire."

"Great. I've been captured by vampires." I said that sarcastically by the way. Although I did believe that they were vampires but that didn't mean I had to be scared or happy about it. The whole topic just bored me.

"You should feel honored Bella. Not many girls get to be chosen by me."

I scoffed in his face.

"Get a grip Cullen. You are **not** the only coca cola in the fucking desert man."

"Bella shouldn't be speaking that way."

"Sorry Cullen but I want a man who's strong, has muscles, big, tall and who's rough and quite frankly you're pasty white ass isn't cutting it for me."

He looked offended when I said that but I didn't care. Like I gave a shit.

"Besides I'm already taken." I said. "And we fucked already so your shit out of luck."

That's when I caught myself and realized what I had said. I wasn't taken anymore in fact I wasn't anything anymore. I was nothing. Feeling numb inside the emptiness just like before. Feeling alone. And now I felt like I was one step closer to death. Not that that would be a bad thing right now.

Just want my life to end the pain inside is too much to handle. If I have to live with this much suffering and pain then I don't want to live anymore. I rather be dead than to suffer like this.

It's something I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy. No one deserves that. Now more than ever I knew how Skye felt. The hurt all of it. But one things for sure I didn't want to die by this guy's hands

"You may be impure but you seem to be having doubts about something." he said.

I wanted to strangle him. Just for being a dick.

"You fascinate me. I'm a mind reader but I can't seem to read your mind and I'm curious as to why."

"As if I would fucking know. You asshole."

"I warned you Bella."

The pixie gave Cullen some type of remote he then pressed a button. Electricity surged throughout my body I screamed at the top of my lungs. He pressed it again to turn it off. What the fuck just happened? Smoke was coming off my body.

"The collar on your neck sends electricity through your whole body. In order to keep you under control." he said.

"Control? Like a fucking dog?" Cullen pressed the button shocking me once again. When he stopped my body was shaking from the torture it was getting from this asshole.

I knew my eyes kept flashing from blue to brown like on and off on and off. I couldn't stop them from doing that. It was like there was a glitch in my body that was making them do that.

"Would you look at that? It's amazing how your eyes can do that." said Cullen practically in my face. "So beautiful."

I glared at the bastard how dare he do this to me. I swear I will get back at him for doing this to me. He's gonna wish he had never met me.

"You can't do this."

"Oh I can and I will."

"I'm not staying here."

"Yes you are and you will never leave. Ever."

After that he put the tape back on my mouth and left.

I had never felt so alone back then than I did right now. Something told me I wasn't gonna leave anytime soon but a part of me told me to fight it. To fight my way out of here. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to fight anymore I had no more fight left in me.

_Well I swear that's you and god_

_We've been down this road before_

_That the guilt's no good _

_And it only shames us more_

It didn't matter to me I had nothing left nor did I care. I felt so weak my body felt like it was drained out of its energy and blood. I assumed it was because of the injuries. Gotta say this would be the worst way to die.

_And the truths that we all tried to hide_

_Are so much clear when it's not our lives _

_We don't face the blame_

Skye had yet to wake up but she was in the worst condition. Just because I had nothing to live for didn't mean I had to drag her with me too. She didn't deserve to suffer with me. I have figured something out to get her out of here. She may be older than me but she had always said I was wise beyond my years.

_Won't you (get on your knees)_

_Believe (have faith)_

_In this lie with us all_

_Now my body's on the floor_

_And I am calling _

_I'm calling out to you _

_Can you hear me now?_

That I always thought of others first rather than myself. Sometimes I wish I knew how I get myself into these messes all the time. It seems to find me anywhere I go. Can't run from it or hide from it. If I was gonna die soon I wanted to see Charlie one last time before I did.

The images of him crying over me flooded my brain. I wanted to tell him that I love him and he's the best dad any daughter would be lucky to have.

_Well it's not a rebellion_

_When you're selling out _

_To another fashion salesman_

_Our promising lives_

_Are full of empty promises_

_Temptations falling and calling you home again_

_Well I'm sorry if we've let you down_

I feel like my whole body is shutting down it became heavier and heavier due to the serum they gave me. I looked out the small window we had with the little light from the full moon shinning through. The moon shined right on me and I just stared at it and all I could think about was Jacob.

_Won't you (get on your knees)_

_Believe (have faith)_

_In this lie with us all_

_Now my body's on the floor _

_And I am calling _

_I'm calling out to you _

_Oh can you hear me now?_

_Now my body's on the floor _

_And I am calling _

_I'm calling out to you _

_Can you hear me now?_

Jake flooded my thoughts. Seeing him when we were kids and how we used to play in his house. Go to the beach play hide and seek make mud pies. Then to see him again at school for the first time in 5 years. Why was I thinking about this? Did I miss him? Did I want him to save me? What if I didn't need saving?

_What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?_

_What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?_

_Now my body's on the floor _

_And I am calling_

_Well I'm calling out to you _

All I ever wanted was to be loved. Was that too much to ask? But he hurt me. How is that forgivable? Is it even forgivable? I don't think I could forgive him. So why do I long to see his face? To be held in his arms? To kiss me like never before?

_Now my body's on the floor_

_And I am calling_

_Now my body's on the floor_

_And I am calling_

_Now my body's on the floor_

_And I am calling _

_I'm calling out to you _

Well it looks like now I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I guess I'm stuck here. It's funny a part of me wishes I could see his face one last time. But I don't think that's gonna happen from what I found out he moved on from me. From the looks of it I was only another notch on his bedpost. It's all I'll ever be. Nothing more and always less. Never worthy for anything.

Although I will not die in the hands of a Cullen I rather die outside on the ground bleeding out or something not in this place. One way or another I will find a way out of here. But then again I don't know how much longer my body can hold out.

* * *

><p><strong>And once again I'm bad to leave you guys hanging like this I'm so mean. But don't worry it's getting good and interesting I'd say. So please review. I like it when you do and it makes me laugh cause some of the comments you guys say. Oh and if you guys wanna know what songs I used for this story it's Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Framing Hanley, Danity Kane, Simple Plan, Papa Roach, The Veer Union and finally the Scorpions. It was a good song and I had to put it in here Scorpions may be an old group but their music is awesome. Their song 'Still Loving You' is amazing I can never get enough of it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Next Time On "Falling Apart"<em>

_After about 20 minutes Leah came bursting into the house looking as though she had seen a ghost. She was panting really out of breath like she had ran for miles and for days. I thought it was weird usually Leah wasn't like that to be so out of breath like that. _

"_Jake…" she said._

_Everyone stood up including myself as I ran over to her._

"_What's the matter Leah?" She took another second to catch her breath._

"_Jake…I…found…them." _

_Her words echoed in my head but I was unable to believe them. I needed to hear it again to see if I heard correctly._

"_What?"_

"_Bella and Skye….I found them." The whole house went quiet to listen._

"_Where? Where are they?"_

"_The Cullen manor."_

* * *

><p><strong>I love you guys you really truly the best to be honest without any of you this wouldn't be possible. So please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	10. The Love Of A Wolf Reaches Into Our Soul

**I'm back again with another great chapter. I can never get enough of the reviews it makes me laugh so hard. I love what you guys have to say about anything in this story. Just so you know it always makes me y day to read your reviews and it's why I want to make you guys happy by updating the story. Well what can I say since the last update still no internet by the way I'm pretty much suffering not being able to go on facebook or here sometimes I just wanna cry. To have internet is like a necessity if you know what I mean. if you guys have facebook let me know or just go on my profile and add me from there if you want.**

**Chelseeamaayx: always love reviews. Saw the new preview to breaking dawn and I just wanna hurt Edward and smack Bella for being an ass. Jacob was even crying I already know I'm gonna cry at the movies.**

**Vane3131: I see how your liking it so far lol.**

**Jake: I'm gonna kill Cullen.**

**Paul: me too.**

**Me: not if Bella and Skye get to him first. Chances are the girls will probably get to him before you guys even get there.**

**Jake and Paul: awww no fair.**

**Me: sorry guys didn't mean to burst your bubble. Well maybe you might get a few punches in there somewhere.**

**Jake and Paul: Yes!**

**Me: check it out its back on again.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

The Love Of A Wolf Reaches Into Our Soul

(BPOV)

* * *

><p>The next day I was awoken up by freezing cold water being thrown in my face. I would have screamed and cussed the person out for doing that but my mouth was still covered. They're gonna regret the day they ever messed with me.<p>

"Rise and shine mutts." said a blonde girl.

I may have been unable to talk but I flipped her the bird. She got pissed and slapped me scratching my face in the process. It began to bleed down my face. After that she left.

I noticed that Skye was woken up by this blonde chick as well. She struggled to get free but the serum was still in our bodies making it impossible to do. We had no strength no energy and losing more blood everyday.

I tried to tell her to calm down that it'll just make it worse. Thankfully she understood. Her wrists were bleeding down her arms like mine were.

Did he have to put in on so tight? That bastard. Makes me wonder if we'll ever get out of here.

Then a different blonde girl came down looking rather short than the other one but she wasn't alone. Two very big guys came in right after her. What are they going to do? I thought the worst. I honestly did.

"Put their chains on the hook."

Hook? What hook? What are they gonna do? The guys went and unhooked the chains that were connected to steel rusty cuffs and dragged up to an empty area of the basement where above us were a couple of hooks hanging from the ceiling.

The guys took our chains to hang them on the hooks. Now our arms were above our heads leaving our whole body vulnerable to attack our feet still touched the ground. Sure enough I was right about that part.

"Use the whips boys. Make it hurt and make it bleed." said the chick and left.

They grabbed the whips and went behind us. Skye gave me a reassuring look a look that said 'everything will be ok'. Although I didn't quite believe that given the situation we are in.

That's when we received the first lash to our backs. We screamed through the tape that covered our mouths only it sounded like mumbling. It fucking hurt but they kept doing it and doing it. Never once stopping.

Some of the lashes hit our arms some on our legs and some even on our waist. After about an hour of pure torture I knew by now our backs were covered in lashes, blood and scars were going to remain. The scars in which we will always see in the mirror to remind us the torture we went through.

I couldn't believe Cullen was going to these lengths because I wouldn't give him the time of day. They injected more serum into us to keep us drugged. Then they would punch us in our stomachs then our faces giving us black eyes and cuts all around it, our ribs breaking several of them and sometimes they would even choke us just to see us suffer.

Cullen had given them a remote as well to give us the shock treatments. That asshole. The guys took every chance they got to electrocute us cause of the collars we had on our necks. Hundred volts of electricity surging throughout our bodies every 15 minutes. It came to a point where we thought we weren't going to see the light of day again.

This went on for probably couple of months we didn't know the days had blended together we didn't know what day it was anymore sometimes not knowing if it was day or night. The light coming from the window would be covered sometimes. But we were so fucked up we didn't know which way was up anymore.

Every time Cullen would ask me if I give up I would tell him no and to go fuck himself he would continue to torture us. The beating we received was wearing down our bodies making us more weaker than usual. Barely having strength to even lift our heads to look at each other.

For the first time in a long time I cried knowing we will not make out of here alive. I won't be able to see Charlie no more I will miss him so much. I would also miss Embry and his jokes that he always has, Quil and his retarded ass, Seth for being the sweetheart that he is, Paul and his hidden affection for people, Leah for being a badass and I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I would miss Jacob too. Jacob and his way to always make you smile no matter what.

I didn't know why I kept thinking about Jacob. At some or another I would always end thinking about Jacob. Sometimes I caught myself doing it and tried to shake it off. I didn't want to think about him. But my heart yearned for him but my brain said no. It's done now it doesn't matter anymore sooner or later we're gonna die and I had to accept that.

When I assumed was daylight came the morning or if it was morning we were get put back to be chained on the ancient looking gate again.

Left there to bleed, to suffer and to hurt. Our bodies were covered in blood the clothes soaked with blood even more torn than before. They were just barely hanging on our bodies with how much weight we lost. So many wounds.

Before I blacked out my last thought was if we will ever get out of here or if we will even make it out alive.

Doubt it.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>I had barely gotten any sleep. I slept less and less if not at all. I've been searching for Bella non-stop. My whole attitude had changed. I had become meaner and more angry. Any little thing would just piss me off. Paul as well. Nothing made me or Paul any better. It would just get worse and worse.<p>

_You left me with good bye and open arms_

_A cut so deep I don't deserve_

_Well you were always there to ruin my eyes _

_And the only thing against us now is time_

_Could it be any harder_

_To say goodbye without you_

_Could it be any harder_

_To watch you go to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Charlie's co-workers gave up looking since 6 months had passed and no sign of Bella or Skye. They told Charlie that he should give up that she just might be dead. But he refused to believe that just like we did.

_I lay down and blind myself with laughter_

_Well a quick fix of hope is what I needed_

_Now I wish I can turn back the hours_

_But I know I just don't have the power_

_Yeah_

_Could it be any harder_

_To say goodbye without you_

_Could it be any harder_

_To watch you go to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

We've never stopped looking for them. They were our imprints and we wanted them to come home safe and unharmed. We ran patrols non-stop either never stopping to rest we had refused to give up.

There were times where I just broke down and cried thinking about how I would give to just hold her in my arms and never let go. Then I would get angry and punch the living shit out of a tree. Leaving my knuckles to bleed.

_Well I jump at the chance_

_We drink and we dance_

_And I listen close to your every word_

_As if its your last well I know its your last_

_Cause today oh you're gone_

_Could it be any harder _

_Fade away X3_

_Could it be any harder_

_Fade away X3_

_Ooohh yeah yeah_

_Could it be any harder_

_To live my life without you_

_Could it be any harder_

_I'm all alone_

_I'm all alone_

_Like sand on my feet _

_The smell of sweet perfume_

_You stick to me forever ever ever baby_

_And I wish u didn't go _

_I wish you didn't go_

_I wish you didn't go oh oh oh away_

_To touch you again_

_With life in your hands_

_It couldn't be anymore_

_Oh oh oooohhh_

_Could it be any harder_

_Could it be any harder_

We had caught a couple of vampires and questioned them before killing them but they knew nothing about the girls. But one morning everything was going to change.

We were all at Emily's house except for Leah who was running patrol cause Sam said we had to take it easy that we were gonna wear ourselves out. But we didn't care still we stayed not really wanting to eat anything that was there.

After about 20 minutes later Leah came busting into the house looking as though she had ran 40 miles to get away from something panting out of breath._. _I thought it was weird usually Leah wasn't like that to be so out of breath like that. Her eyes wandered the room looking for someone when her eyes came across me.

"Jake…" she said.

Everyone stood up including myself I ran up to her to see if she was ok.

"What's the matter Leah?" She took another second to catch her breath.

"Jake…I…found…them." she said in between breaths.

Her words echoed in my head but I was unable to believe them. I needed to hear it again to see if I heard correctly.

"What?"

"Bella and Skye….I found them." The whole house went quiet to listen.

"Where? Where are they?"

"The Cullen manor."

Those fucking Cullens. Treaty or no treaty I'm going to fucking kill them.

"How do you know for sure?"

"The way I saw it we were always searching our lands never once did we bother to check theirs. I kept my distance from their house waited for them to leave. Once all of them left I looked around the house to see if I caught a scent or anything. So I checked the back and there was this small little window I looked in it and I saw Bella and Skye." She then looked down at the floor.

"Leah are they alright?"

She raised her head and shook it.

"They were chained up so tightly that the blood from their wrists were bleeding down their arms and from the looks of Jake they have been tortured brutally. When I saw them they were knocked out just barely hanging on. If we don't something now they might not make it. We have to move now!"

"You heard her let's go! Leah you lead the way!" She nodded and ran off. We ran after her.

"Leah is the window big enough to get a person through?"

"Yes." she said after she phased along with the rest of the pack including myself.

Leah showed us what she saw. The images of Bella beaten, tied and hurt will forever haunt my head. To see her like that makes me think that I didn't try hard enough to save her to keep her safe to protect her. It was truly all my fault and now I was paying the price.

I will do everything in my power to save her even if it kills me. I hope I make it there in time. When we arrived we stopped at about 400 feet away we wanted to keep our distance from the house to be on the safe side. We phased back putting our clothes back on.

"Leah were any of the Cullens there?" I asked.

"They all left at the same time. And there were others as well too but they left with the Cullens too. I don't think they're part of the Cullen household."

Others? What others? Whatever I didn't care all I thought about was Bella.

"Ok Seth, Leah and Paul you're coming with me. The rest of you stay here and be on the lookout for anything." I said. They all nodded.

"Alright let's go."

All four of us ran towards the house with Leah leading the way. We crept along the side of the house towards the back. We look around our surroundings making sure that we weren't being followed.

"That's the window." she said as she pointed at the window."

I thought the window would be a lot more closer to the ground but it wasn't. It was up to my waist. I looked through the window and there I saw Bella. Her hair was a mess and wet she had cuts on her face, a black eye and bleeding from her forehead.

Duck tape covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. Her arms were slightly spread apart above her head. Cuffed at the wrists. Leah was right her wrists were bleeding down her arms. Her clothes were torn and wet. The shirt she had on was ripped it was a small piece just barely covering her.

Her whole torso was covered in slashes and bruises and bleeding all over. There was a big gash on her left leg. Her jeans were also torn and had really big holes. They were just barely hanging on to her waist from all the weight she lost. They no longer fit. Her ankles were cuffed as well and her waist too.

The image before me broke my heart and it made me angry cause I couldn't protect her. That she got hurt and it was my fault. I wanted to cry but I knew it wasn't the time for such a thing. I was furious I was gonna kill Cullen for putting his hands on her.

I knew Paul was just as furious as I was. Skye was in the same condition as Bella if not worse. To think about Cullen putting his hands on her hurting her made me even more angry that I busted the window with my fist.

I climbed through the window the rest followed me in except Seth he remained outside on the lookout. I rushed to Bella cupped her face.

"Bella. Bella baby I'm here. I'm here." I said caressing her face softly but I received no response.

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

We knew we had to act fast running short on time. We broke the chains that held them to the gate we were going to have to deal with the cuffs later when we get out of here. Once the chains were broken Bella fell into my arms. It was not a good sign. I held her bridal style.

"Come on we have to get out of here quick before they come back." I said.

Leah climbed out of the window first to help Seth with carrying Bella out of the window. Once out I climbed through as well Seth put Bella back in my arms. Then went to help with Skye Paul came out and Leah handed Skye to him.

"Hurry let's get the hell out of here." They nodded.

We met up with the rest of the pack. Sam said he'll go on ahead to give Emily a heads up that they were coming with the girls. We hurried as quick as we could we didn't know how much longer they had. Once we arrived at Emily's we ran inside.

"Come quick. I've prepared the spare room." she said. I took noticed that Sue was here too.

"I called Sue cause two pairs of hands are better than one." I nodded.

We took the girls to the spare room and put them on the beds. They carefully removed the cuffs from their wrists and ankles those cuffs had little spikes in it making their wrists and ankles bleed. They then removed those weird looking collars on their necks it made it wonder why that was there.

Slowly they took the tape off their mouths. They also had to take off their clothes to be able to treat their wounds. There was so much blood so many injuries so many bruises. It was heartbreaking to watch on how much damage their bodies were inflicted.

Sue told us that Bella had a few broken ribs, her leg was broken as well, her wrist was broken too and her shoulder too and that Skye had a broken arm, broken leg, broken collarbone and broken ribs.

The women carefully stitched them up and bandage them up and put cast on their legs, arms, shoulder, torsos, wrist and collarbone. Sue took blood work and did the analyzes right then and there.

"What the…" she said.

"What is it Sue?" She looked at us.

"They have Pentoxifylline in their system."

"What's that?"

"It's a type of serum that when injected it makes that person somewhat groggy, unable to hardly move, can't make any strength almost like a high where the body feels like it weighs a 1,000 pounds. Where they can't fight to defend themselves where's almost like being paralyzed. They were given this so that they couldn't escape or fight back so that they can do whatever they wanted to them. They were tortured for these past 6 months."

It enraged me to know that they couldn't fight back because of that serum in their blood. After they bandaged them up they told us to wait outside in the living room while they checked a few more things.

We waited in the living room with the others.

"I swear if I get my hands on Cullen I'm gonna rip him to pieces. How dare he hurt Skye like that." said Paul clenching his fists.

"Treaty or no treaty he's going down for this. I don't give a shit what anybody says. He touched what's mine and now he's going to pay for it." I said.

"Come on Jacob let's not do anything drastic." said Sam.

"Drastic? Sam they beat our imprints."

"I understand Jacob but they didn't feed off of them and they didn't kill them. Treaty says if they bite or turned a human it means war. And they didn't do neither."

"Sam I can't guarantee that I'll be able to control my temper if I see him."

"So then we'll make sure that you don't come across him. Till then we just have to figure out a way to stop this and why they did this to the girls and what they want with them."

After about a half hour they came out to the living room.

"Are they gonna be ok?" I asked quickly.

"Yes they're gonna be alright. They need a lot of rest right now. God knows they probably haven't had any in months." said Emily.

"Will they wake up soon?" asked Paul. You can tell he was really concerned about Skye and that he cared for her. Never thought I would see that side of him before. Sue spoke up next.

"It might be awhile considering their condition. But don't lose faith they just need time to heal and rest. They've been through a lot right now. They might not wake up for a couple of days but just remember they're healing as we speak just very slowly."

We both nodded.

"Thanks Sue, Emily I can't thank you enough." I said. I was still pretty down that Bella might not wake up for awhile but at least she was ok.

"It's no problem Jake. I'll come by later to check on them." said Sue as she gave me a hug. I nodded.

By this time I was exhausted but at ease knowing that Bella was back home. My body was drained of its energy. I don't even know when was the last time I slept or ate.

Paul and I slept in chairs that were in the room with the girls. I don't know how long we slept but going that long without being with them we didn't want them to leave our sight. We wanted to be near them close to them. To not be close to them for 6 months took a toll on our minds as well as our bodies. It made us weak and vulnerable almost making it impossible to concentrate.

Emily came in a few times to check on the girls and so did Sue. Still no change. I was beginning to worry that Bella was ever gonna wake up. Sometimes Sam had to actually drag us out and force to eat something cause we didn't want to leave in case they woke up but they didn't. and it was like that for another 2 weeks.

We were in the dinning room eating except for Seth. He had eaten earlier so now he was in the room watching the girls in case of anything. He just volunteered to watch over them that he didn't mind at all. I could always count on Seth for these kinds of things. Sue had come over to check on them and stayed for breakfast. But who knew today everything would change?

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>How long have I been out? Am I on a bed? Feels comfy. Guess I am. But wait a minute wasn't I in the basement? Chained? What's going on here? I was going to find out what exactly was going on. I slowly open my eyes but the light stung them.<p>

God the sun was mad fucking bright I've always favored the night more than the day. Wait the sun? Now things were getting weird. Slowly I sat up groaning as I did in pain. Damn I never realized how fucked up my body was. I saw that I was stitched up and had bandages all over and a casts.

It's when I noticed I'm in a room a very familiar room that's when I saw Seth.

"Oh my god Bella are you ok?" he asked as he came to me sitting on the bed.

"Seth? What happened?" I asked lowly.

"Bella you've been missing for 6 months."

"Shit it's been 6 months?" I was shocked how long I've been gone for. I had lost tracked a long time ago. All I had tried to focus on was trying to stay alive looks like I almost didn't make it.

"Yeah. Leah found you. Jake never stopped looking for you."

"I don't know why. It's not like he cares anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story." I said. Then Skye began to wake up. Seth rushed to her side to see if she needed help getting up. Skye gripped her head in pain groaning. Then she looked at Seth as she fully stood up in bed.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." he said with a small smile.

The expression on her face did not go unnoticed. Her eyes went wide in shock at the mere mention of his name. But why? Did she know something? Is she hiding something? Why did she have that look on her face? Seth saw her look and grew with concern.

"Are you ok Skye?" he asked so sweetly. She snapped back to reality.

"Y…yeah yeah. I-I'm fine. Really I am." I knew her better than that. She knows something I was sure of it. The way she talked just now gave it away although Seth didn't noticed but I did. And I plan to find out.

"Come on I'll help you girls to the living room. Everyone is there waiting."

Seth helped us up from the bed. I hooked my arm around his while Skye put her good arm around his shoulder and put his hand on her waist to keep her steady on her feet as well as me. Slowly but surely we made our way to the to the living room. Once we walked into the living room everyone went quiet some were in shock. The first one to react was Sue.

"Are you girls alright?" I nodded but Skye had that look again. I swear if she didn't tell me what she knew I was gonna beat it out of her. She just went into shock mode again. Something is really going on with her.

"Skye this is my mother Sue Clearwater. Mom this is Skye."

They stood looking at each other. Well more Skye than Sue. I looked back and forth between the two.

"I…my…m…wha…s…sh…" Skye was stuttering. Next thing I knew Skye had fallen back on the floor. She had fainted. Shit. And I was oblivious as to why.

"Oh shit." said Seth.

"My god is she alright?" asked Sue.

"I think she fainted mom." Seth went to pick her up and placed her on the couch. Soon enough Jake came running to my side.

"Bella baby are you alright? I was so worried about you I was so scared that I thought I would never see you again." he went to touch me but I slapped his hand away.

"You probably won't."

"But why? I don't understand."

"You know why. What? You think I wouldn't find out?" I snapped at him.

"What do you mean Bella?" asked Embry.

I glared at Jake I was so angry with him.

"I saw him in town kissing Liz Rider. The bitch who dated Jake the one who cheated on him the one who was the source of all our fights."

"You're ex?" asked Quil to Jake.

"The very fucking same. I can't believe I fell for your bullshit. I was just another notch on your bedpost."

"What? No Bella it's not like that." he went to touch me again but I stepped back.

"I swear to god Black if you fucking touch me you will never walk again. I may be fucked up but I will not hesitate to fuck you up. Now if you don't mind I want to finish getting better without you annoying the fuck out of me. Cause once I'm completely healed I'm gonna beat Cullen's sparkly ass so hard he's gonna wish that he was dead."

"Hold on. Wait a minute you know Cullen?" asked Jared.

"I don't know him like that. He was just some asshole I met at a bookstore who wouldn't stop asking me out. And I made it known that his pasty scrawny ass doesn't quite cut it for me and he didn't want to take 'no' for an answer. Annoying as fuck is what he is." I said. "Every chance he got he would electrocute us by the collars we wore he said it was to keep us under control. Basically like fucking dogs. He had others do his dirty work for him. I figured he was never the type to get his hands dirty. He said my blood sang to him whatever that meant he said I may be impure but he still wanted to make me his only if I was willing to. Which I never did. He said I can spend eternity with him I said I would never want to be with someone as pasty and scrawny as him. I'm gonna beat his ass to a fucking bloody pulp when I'm done with him."

"Bella please just hear me out."

"Fuck you Black I don't need to do shit. I got nothing to say to you. Like I would give a shit on what you have to say now. Me and Skye went through hell and you didn't do shit about it. Too worried about Little Miss Slut Liz Rider. Seth told me it was Leah that found us not you. So technically she's the real hero here and for that I thank you Leah."

"No problem Bella." she said. I turned my attention back to Jake.

"Please let me explain. Liz means nothing to me."

"That's not what it looked like to me. Making out in public…" That's when it hit me like a ton of fucking bricks. Like reality just smacked me in the face.

"Wait a minute it makes sense now."

"What does?" asked Seth.

"It's payback."

"For what Bella?" asked Embry.

"I get it now. This is payback for kissing Seth at that party isn't it?" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Sue.

"No offence Sue I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing and honestly I don't remember it. Sorry."

She just smiled cause she knew I meant it. "None taken."

"But that's what it is isn't it? It's what I get for kissing Seth right? You go and find the one person I hate the most the one person who I detested most. Liz. You had to go and find her and make out with her in public."

"What? No…"

"You know what? Maybe I deserve it for all the shit I caused in the past. Probably for being bad, getting drunk, smoking, using drugs and maybe being a cold hearted person who doesn't give a sit about anything. One who probably doesn't deserve to be loved. You know what? That's ok. That's the way karma works right? I always knew that my life would come to this. The one who gets fucked over." I sneered at him.

"As soon as we're better we're going home."

Once I finished Sue spoke up. "I think she's coming to." I limped my way over to the couch. She groaned.

"Skye are you alright?" I asked as she sat up.

"Yeah what happened?"

"You fainted."

"Really? For a minute there I thought I saw…." she looked up and froze once again. It was starting to piss me off more than usual. Why does she keep doing that? Why is she looking at Sue like that?

That's when I realized something.

"Skye didn't you say you were looking for your mother?"

She got off the couch and stood next to me. Skye nodded.

"Do you know her name?" She nodded again.

"What's your mom's name?" I asked.

Everyone including myself waited for her answer although I had a feeling I already knew the answer. She gulped hard.

"Skye what is your mother's name?"

"My mother's name is Sue Clearwater."

Everybody gasped in shock. The look on Sue's face was indescribable.

"Who's your father?" asked Sam. There he goes again sticking in his 2 cents where it doesn't belong.

"My father's name is…" she started but got cut off by the one person who we thought was less likely to answer.

"Jesse Mercer." said Sue. Everybody said 'what?' at the same time.

"Sue how would you know about that?" asked Emily. Sue sighed.

"Because Jesse Mercer was my boyfriend, my lover my everything. I wanted to marry him to bear his children. We planned to be married we were expecting a child. But my parents never approved of him. They didn't want us to be together they did all they could to break us apart. Once they found out that I was pregnant they wanted me to give up Jesse and give up my child. My parents threatened to ruin his life if I didn't give him up. I couldn't allow that to happen to him. He didn't deserve it. I loved him so much I didn't want that to happen to him to have his life ruined by my parents so I did what I thought was best and it broke my heart to do so. I gave him up I gave up both of them and I never saw them again."

By this time Sue was crying. "I did ask him one thing before he left. To name our little girl something unique some no one had. I asked him to name her 'Skye'." she said. "There was never a day where I haven't thought about you or your father. Is…is he in town? I haven't seen him."

That's when Skye did a whole 180 right there. She stood firm where her attitude was about to change in 3, 2, 1.

"Dad died when I was 13 years old. 7 years ago and I'm 20 now. A lot has happened since then. I've bounced from foster home to foster home and not because I rebelled but because I was abused. I phased at 13 when Dad died. I was scared I didn't know what to do I didn't know what was going on after being abused for so long I ran away from there. Been on my own ever since."

Sue's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

Skye scoffed. "That's not even the tip of the ice burg yet."

"Skye…" I warned but she ignored it. She took a step closer so she stood in between me and Seth on one side and Sue, Emily and the rest of the guys on other side. The look on Skye's face was stone cold now she was a completely different person.

"I have been cheated on…"

I saw Paul's eyes go wide.

"…beaten on…"

He clenched his fists.

"…and to top it all off…"

I knew where she was going with this and I knew Paul wasn't going to like this one bit. He is going to want blood for this I just know it.

"…I was raped." Paul looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"It's why I am the way I am. I need no one. Bella had been my only friend but she wasn't around when those things happened to me nor did would I want her to see that at such a young age. I'm glad to have my cousin back in my life again."

"Bella is your cousin?" asked Sam being fucking nosy again.

"Yes she is dumbass. Her dad is my uncle his brother. Bella is who keeps me from beating the living shit out of girls who try to steal other people's boyfriends like this asshole here." she pointed at Jake. "That bitch was lucky that Bella stopped me or else I would've killed her where she stood and for looking like a fucking idiot. But I've kept myself under control most of the time anyway. I've never needed anyone before and I certainly don't need anyone now. So now that you know who I am I can leave now."

I knew she meant the house and not Forks for she had told me she was planning on staying.

"You can't leave." Sam said.

"And why the fuck not? I did what you wanted me to do what more do you fucking want you dick?"

Why did I get the feeling he was gonna blurt out everything?

"You can't leave you're fate has been decided here in La Push."

"What are you talking about? What is he talking about?" she asked looking at me.

Yup I was right. He was going to blurt out everything. God this was so gonna backfire. This was not gonna turn out good. Shit is going to hit the roof big time and there was no stopping it or her.

"Sam…" I warned.

"I'm talking about imprinting." My hand flew up to my forehead hitting it. God he didn't know he was opening up a can of worms. That this is the calm before the storm.

"Imprinting?" she looked at me again. "Is he talking about the same imprinting bullshit you told me 6 months ago? That imprinting?" I nodded. She turned back to him still ticked off.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me asshole?"

Then I heard Embry whisper to Quil. "Shit it's no wonder. She's perfect for him. Same hot headedness just like him." he had no idea how right he was. And I had a feeling this shit was gonna blow up in my face big time.

"You've been imprinted on."

"What?" she said enunciating.

"You've been imprinted on." he said again. Skye took a second to process everything.

"Who imprinting on me?" she asked slowly. Sam looked at me passed Skye I shook my head mouthing 'don't do it' to him but he chose to ignore it. Bastard I'm gonna beat his ass for that.

"Paul did." he said as he pointed him out. She whipped her head in the direction he pointed in.

"Ahh shit." I said. She then whipped her head in my direction so fast it wasn't even funny.

"You knew? And you didn't even fucking tell me?" Now she turned her body completely facing me.

"It wasn't my place to tell you." She pushed me I stumbled backwards but I still remained on my feet.

"I can't believe you had the fucking audacity not to tell me!" I was getting angry now and so was she.

"As if I had the fucking time to tell you! It's his job not mine!"

"Oh yeah that's right! You were so busy cause you're attention was so focused on this asshole right here you had failed to mention it to me! Is that it?" Now she was hitting a nerve.

"Oh sure between being kidnapped, and beaten to fucking oblivion and having our mouths taped up sure I had lots of fucking time! How the fuck was I going to tell you anyway?" I pushed her back.

"Oh please you're just using that as a fucking excuse! Sorry Bella but you're not bullshitting me!"

"You bitch!"

"You're a piece of shit Bella you're no better than they are. You're no better than that bitch Liz."

And that's when the roof blew up. I lunged at her with my fist hitting her face. She was thrown back by surprised crashing into the dinning table breaking it in the process but came back quickly punching me in the stomach then an uppercut causing me fall and break the coffee table in the living room.

I got up and threw some punches and kicks in which some of them she blocked as well she did the same. Then in one moment she kicked me in the stomach which sent me flying through the window rolling off the porch and onto the front lawn.

I tried to get up quickly as she came out through the window. My body was shaking and so was hers. Everyone came out to see us have a stand down. I growled at her in anger she really went over the line. Now things were really going to get out of hand.

We both screamed to the top pf our lungs as we both phased right then and there growling at each other showing our teeth to one another roaring.

It had been a long time since I've seen Skye's wolf. It was black and white with piercing bright grey eyes. That's when we charged at each other hard. She bit my neck I bit her paws. She scratched my eye and I scratched her face. We fought hard and long to the point I thought no one could stop us till Jacob and Paul came in between us before we lunged at each other again.

"Stop it! This ends now! You guys are cousins you shouldn't even be fighting over this! You shouldn't be fighting at all! You're not even completely recovered and now you're out here fighting!" said Jacob.

"You guys are family. You shouldn't let anything come between you two. I'm sorry Skye I should've told you I just didn't know how."

"Come on girls. You are in no fighting condition please phased back." he said.

"Emily could you please bring out some clothes?" asked Paul. She nodded and went inside and brought back 2 pairs of blue low rider jeans, sneakers and two shirts. One navy blue and one black one. She told us to follow her to the garage so that we can change there. She left the clothes inside while we went in as she gave us privacy to change.

As we phased back we put the clothes on carefully considering we were still hurt and added a few wounds to the list. We open our old wounds so we knew it had to be stitched up again before bled out. As I put on the navy blue shirt I carefully watched as it didn't touch my eye so that I didn't get blood on it. Skye did the same with her face.

"Listen Skye I'm sorry for not telling you about the imprint. A lot of things were happening at that moment I just forgot."

"It's ok. I overreacted I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those I went too far. I didn't' mean any of it."

"I understand you were mad. And I know you didn't mean it. I probably would have done the same thing."

"So what do you say? Truce?" she held her good hand out I smiled and nodded grabbed her hand.

"Truce."

"Cool. Now let's go back in there so I can beat Paul's ass to bloody pulp." I laughed.

We both entered the house limping once again. Emily came running to me worried out of her mind.

"Oh my god Bella your eye let me take care of that for you."

Sue went to Skye. "Your face. Let me clean that up for you."

They made us sit down on the couch while they worked on stitching us back up and taking care of the new injuries. When Skye scratched me it went from my eyebrow diagonally across my eye jus barely missing it by mere inches to near my temple. For Skye there were four claw marks across her left cheek. We were still in pretty bad shape. Fighting on broken limbs is not fun at all but when your enraged you don't think about that at all.

No one spoke well except for Seth that is who came up to Skye.

"So I guess this makes me your little brother then huh?"

Skye smiled as Sue continued to treat her face and held up her fist to fist bump with Seth in which he gladly did. "Yes you are." Seth grinned.

"Awesome." he said.

"Yeah now I have a little brother to pick on." she said as she messed with his hair.

"Hey." Seth laughed. Then Leah stepped up.

"Then it makes me you're little sister too." Skye looked up.

"Would you look at that? I got the whole set now. I get to pick on both of you now since I'm the oldest here." They laughed. "We gotta hang out sometime but I'm driving just so you know." They nodded. "So I'll pick you guys up one day at school when I'm better."

"Cool." They both said.

It was nice to see them get along so well. Skye truly deserve a family like them it was perfect for her. At least she didn't have to feel so alone like before. She had always thought she would never have a normal family like other people did. Never did she think she would come across her real mother let alone a sister and a brother. She may have lost her dad but she gained a mother, sister and a brother in return. Although it may have taken years to find them but in the end you could tell it was worth it for her. A small price to pay but I think she was happy at least on getting a family she always wanted.

"There. All done." said Emily. Sue was done as well.

"Well if that's the case I will be going now." I said as I stoop too quickly wincing as I did in pain falling to my knees.

"No way. You are not going anywhere. You're not well enough to even move right now."

"Sorry Emily but I'm not staying here. The reek of douche bags is starting to rot in here. Wouldn't you agree Skye?" She stood up slowly.

"Yeah no doubt. And of liars too. It's mixed in with the douche bags. That's god awful smell. I can't stand it can you?"

I looked at Jake with a mean look. "Never could stand that stench lingering. All it does is makes you rot with it. Let's go. Seth can you give us a ride to my house?"

"Sure." Of course he couldn't say no to us especially his newly found sister. We aimed for the door when Jake called out to me.

"Bella please wait." I turned around.

"Fuck you Black. What more could you possibly say to me? I would recommend you to shut the fuck up cause it will only make it worse. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home. Charlie needs me right now he probably thinks I'm dead. So he needs me more than ever. More than you. Besides I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Let's go Seth."

We limped to his mom's car got in and drove off.

"Wow Bella never saw this side of you before. I like it." Skye said. "Although I think it's a front to be honest."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's clear as fucking day and it's totally written on your face."

"What is?" asked Seth.

"That she still loves him." I gasped.

"She just wants to make suffer as much as she did. She doesn't want to forgive right away so he's gotta work for it so to speak."

"Now I seriously don't know what she's talking about Seth I swear."

He only smirked. "Sure Bella whatever you say."

"Listen I don't fucking care what you say Skye. The fact of the matter still remains he fucking cheated so he can jump off a fucking cliff and hit the fucking rocks below for all I care."

"Actually Bella there's more to that story." said Seth keeping his eyes on the road.

"What the hell do you mean? what more could there possibly be? Fucking enlighten me although I doubt it would do any good."

"Jacob didn't cheat on you Bella. He wanted to make up for making you feel like shit that day. So he thought he would buy you a book cause he knew you love to read and when he came out the store that girl Liz was there. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She hit on him but he wanted nothing to with her. He told her that you were more worthy to be with. That you did the one thing she couldn't do."

"And what's that exactly?" Seth looked at me.

"Love him." Then he looked back on the road.

"He didn't cheat on Bella?"

"He never could. He loves Bella too much to do that to her. Jake has always loved Bella even before the imprint. The imprint just enhanced it ten fold."

"No way Seth. Don't be talking about that imprint bullshit. That's a crock of shit is what that is. I don't believe in that."

"But Paul imprinted on you."

"Who gives a rat's ass? As if I need anybody to love me or for me to love. No one loves me like that and I could care less. That's how it's always been. Besides shit like that always ends in disaster trust me I know."

"But this is different."

"I don't care Seth. Besides it would take some major work and a very very very long time to convince otherwise. And Bella knows that's not easy to do."

"So are you saying there's hope?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"No. not really. I'm serious when I say this there's no hope. So drop it."

"Whatever you say Skye. But I'm willing to bet something will happen."

"Yeah right you wish."

Seth dropped it and the rest of the ride went quiet. Once we arrived at the house we all got out and just stared at it. We were kind of nervous we didn't know why. It had been a long time since we had been home.

"Welcome home girls. Come on let's get you inside."

We nodded. We limped our way to the door with the help of Seth of course. We were still hurting so we had to make sure that we phased for awhile till we were all better.

Seth rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard Charlie say. He opened the door and his eyes went wide.

"Dad." I whispered

"Uncle Charlie." Skye whispered.

He snapped out of it and hugged us both at the same time tightly. Afraid to let us go fearing if he did we'd disappear again.

"My girls." he said crying. "I'm so glad you're back home."

"We are too."

"How did you find them?" he asked Seth still hugging us.

"I didn't. Leah, Jake and Paul did. Well mainly Leah the guys just helped."

"Thank you so much." He at last he us go and looked at us stroking our cheeks.

"My god what happened to you? Are you ok?"

"They've been through a lot sir. Maybe when they're ready they'll tell you what happened." said Seth.

"Thank you Seth."

"Well I'll be on my way. I'll see you later."

We waved goodbye he got in the car and left. Charlie led us inside to sit down on the couch. Of course we limped our way there.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"It's pretty bad. Actually it was horrible. Trust me we looked a lot worse than this Uncle Charlie. But we're getting better."

Charlie sat in between us putting his arms around our shoulders.

"What happened?"

"We went to P.A. to hang out and when we were getting ready to come someone grabbed us and injected some kind of fluid in us and knocked us out." I didn't want to tell him the real reason why we were in P.A. I didn't want him to know that we were drinking and that we were wasted when it happened. But I also didn't want to say it was Cullen who kidnapped us. God knows what he'll do. Besides I wanted to tear that bastard apart myself.

"Do you know who it was?"

"It was too dark plus they kept us drugged and sometimes they blindfolded us and taped our mouths up so that we couldn't scream."

I looked at Skye and she caught on quick.

"Yeah Uncle Charlie we didn't know what was going on half the time since they kept us drugged up."

"It's ok. You've been through enough. I understand if you can't give me all the details right away. You're home and that's what matters to me the most. Especially you Skye. I'm really happy to see you again."

"You are?"

"Yeah I was so worried about you. I wanted to do something when Jesse died you know have you come live with me but CPS said I had to wait a long time. I had to file a petition and wait for court dates and that took forever and when the time came you had ran away. I always thought about you and hoping that you were ok. You were like another daughter to me. It was a shame to not know who your mother was."

"Oh don't worry about that I found that out myself."

"Really? Who is it?"

I looked at her and shook my head slightly. She caught it.

"Tell you later."

"Ok. Well Skye you can live here for as long as you want."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie."

"You can use the spare room but we have to buy a bed set for you so for now do you mind sharing a bed with Bella?"

"I don't mind. Whenever I have the chance I'll go buy the bed set."

"That's ok sweetie. I'll buy it."

"Don't sweat it Uncle Charlie I got money. It's cool I got it." she said. He chuckled.

"Alright then. Anyway you girls go on upstairs and get some rest you've been through so much."

No shit I thought. He helped us up the stairs by carrying me on his back and Skye in his arms. I never pegged Charlie to be this strong. Charlie set us down in my room and told us to get some rest while he went to the station.

"When I was knocked out I heard something or someone say payback."

"Oh that. Well after you fainted I got into it with Jake about how he made out with Liz in public and that's when I had put the pieces together thinking that he did that for payback."

"Payback? For what?"

"Cause I kissed Seth at a party 6 months ago and I was drunk when I did it. Talking about really wasted."

Skye thought about it for a second. "What?"

"If I'm your cousin and Seth is my brother wouldn't that make him your cousin too?"

My eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I kissed my cousin! Fucking gross!"

Skye cracked up laughing. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry no it's not. You're right." she said. I was glad she stopped. "It's fucking hilarious!"

God I was gonna kick her ass later. "Ok ok I'm sorry Bella chill out. You didn't know. Calm down it's in the past now don't worry about it."

"At least I don't fucking remember doing it." So I put it behind me.

Skye sat down on the bed and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know I just have this ache inside. A feeling I can't describe. I don't know what it is or why I'm feeling this way."

Something told me the imprint was starting to sink in for her but I didn't want to tell her. I knew what she meant I had it too. A part of me wanted to go back but my mind was still too upset to go. The whole situation just made me feel like shit. It hurt a lot. It was like the whole universe was out to get me the moment I find somewhat of happiness the universe takes it away from me. Like I don't deserve to be happy. Everyone else can be happy except me. Ain't life a bitch?

"Come on let's get some rest." I said.

We took our shoes off and climbed into bed as soon as our head hit the pillow we were out like a light. And there we stayed all day and all night. We were exhausted. I was pretty sure Charlie checked on us a few times to see if we were still there but I didn't bother getting up. I guess he wanted to see if we were ok.

I woke up around 5am for some reason. My injuries were a lot better today. I was able to walk needless to say I was still hurting a little bit. I went to my window it was still pretty dark outside. I just stood there thinking about everything. But one thing I did know was that I had planned to train myself pushing myself harder like never before making me a lot stronger so that when I see that asshole Cullen again I was gonna kill him. And that day starts today and I knew Skye would want to be a part of it. So I went and decided to wake her up.

"Skye. Skye wake up."

She moaned. "What? What do you want Bella?"

"Wanna go for a run?"

"What? Why?"

"So that in the future we can get stronger so that the first chance we see Cullen we can kill him. Tear his ass into oblivion. So you in or out?"

At the mere mention of killing Cullen she jumped up. "Fuck yeah. Let's do it. Let's run."

I went to take off my shirt to put a black sports bra on when Skye said.

"Damn!"

"What?"

"Those assholes really did a number on you Bella. The stitches fell out but the scars are still there. They look like burn scars. It's all over your back."

"Let me see yours." Skye turned around and took off her shirt.

"Shit Skye you too. It's all over. Don't worry we'll kill those fuckers. We just have to take it one day at a time."

"Hell yeah."

I put the black sports bra with black spandex shorts and sneakers. The straps on the bra were very thin therefore you could probably see the scars on my back although with what little I was wearing you can see all the scars since they were pretty much all over my body but I didn't care I didn't give a shit.

And neither did Skye cause she had the exact same sports bra but in dark hunter green and black spandex shorts and sneakers. We both put our hair in ponytails.

"Let me leave a note for Charlie this time to let him know what we're doing." I said. She nodded. I wrote it saying we went for a run and that we will be back soon. I stuck the note to the bathroom mirror knowing that's the first place he'll go before anything.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's do this." Once outside we stretched our muscles out of course our bodies still hurt but we knew we were gonna push ourselves to the limit everyday.

"Let's run to the cliffs." I said.

"Beat you there." she said as she took off running.

"Cheater!" I ran after her.

We ran and we ran fast and we ran hard. Pushing and testing our limits. The adrenaline was incredible I had never felt so free. The feeling of running even though it hurt but I ignored it it was a feeling I couldn't describe. To run without a care in the world it's exhilarating. I love it. Never again did I want to be held in a basement and never see the light of day again. I swore that I was going to have my revenge and I was going to enjoy it.

We arrived at the cliffs at the same time.

"That felt amazing." I said panting.

"Yeah it's such and adrenaline rush." That's when a light bulb lit up.

"You know what else is a rush?"

"What?"

"Cliff diving. I did it once it was awesome."

"Fuck yeah let's do it. We can cool off that way."

"Let's get a running start first that way when we jump we can just dive in." I said. We walked several feet away.

"You ready?"

"I was born ready Bella.

"Alright on the count of three. 1...2...3!"

We took off running. You'd swear we ran towards the cliff in slow motion but once at the edge we jumped into the air in a swan dive notion. Skye screamed in excitement. She love it I knew she would. We hit the water god how it felt amazing to be free again. I could never get enough of it.

"That was fucking awesome! I loved it!"

We swam back to shore only to be greeted by two of the people we did not want to see today. Don't they ever give up?

"Bella."

"What do you want Black?"

"You're better."

"Yeah I am but I'm left with reminders. Skye too. Now if that's all we're leaving now."

"I need to talk to you."

"I got nothing to say to you."

"I need to talk to you alone." He grabbed my alone and pulled me into the forest nearby. Skye stayed with Paul. God help him before she tears him a new asshole. He was going to have his hands full for the next few minutes.

"What do you want Jake?"

"You need to listen to me Bella. I didn't kiss Liz. She kissed me. I don't want anything to do with her. She means nothing to me. I have no idea why I went out with her in the first place. I must've been out of my mind."

I scoffed now he realizes it.

"Point is I would never do that to you. I love you so much you are my life Bella. It was never about payback. You don't know how worried I was when you were missing when you were gone. I never stopped looking for you. You're it for me Bells. I missed you so much. I never cheated on you. I was just there at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I thought about it and remembered what Seth had said. I knew Seth is never the type of person to lie about such things. So if Seth told the truth that meant so did Jake as well.

"I know."

"What?" He was confused.

"I said I know. I know you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know it wasn't about payback."

"But then why…"

"Seth told me yesterday when he took us home."

"You believe him? You believe me?"

"I know Seth and I know he doesn't lie about shit like that so I believe him. I believe you."

Next thing I knew I was being pushed up against a tree. Jake's hand cupped my neck and kissed with such urgency and desperation. Like I was gonna disappear again.

"God Bella I love you so much I'm so sorry." he said in between kisses.

We stopped so that we can catch our breaths. His forehead against mine panting as well.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself." He looked into my eyes his forehead still against mine.

"It's ok." Truth was I couldn't control myself either. It was lie I was whole again. I didn't feel empty anymore or alone.

"Can we start over?" he asked quietly.

My mind weighed the pros and cons. And the pros were winning.

"Please?"

"I've been through a lot right now Jake. The things you can't possibly imagine. It's a lot to take in right now a lot to process." He lowered his head in sadness but I wasn't quite finished yet. So I lifted his head so that I would meet his eyes.

"But if we can take it slow then yes we can start over again."

He smiled that smile that I love so much. The one you can never get out of your head. The one that makes you feel like putty in his hands.

"We can take it as slow as you want baby as long as I'm with you I don't care what we do."

For the first time in 6 months I smiled too. He kissed again but more gently and tenderly which left me breathless. The hairs on my back stood up giving me goosebumps. I wanted more but I knew I had to get back to Skye soon. So we pulled back slowly.

"I have to get back to Skye before she kills Paul."

"I know what you mean." he laughed.

We walked back to the beach. By the time we got back Skye had her arms crossed. Looks like we were getting to the end of their conversation.

"Who gives a rat's ass? I don't care about some stupid imprint. I don't need a man in my life. I've always been alone and that's how it'll always be. I don't need love it's a big waste of my fucking time." she said.

"A man did this to me." She pointed at the scars on her body. "I don't need another one to do the same."

"I would never do that to you. What he did to you wasn't right? I could never do that."

She scoffed. "That's what they all say and it's all bullshit. In the end it's just a disappointment and regret. And another scar left on me."

That's when Skye noticed me. "If you're done here I'd like to leave now."

I turned to Jake. "I gotta go now. I have to get back to Charlie. Come on Skye let's go."

"Gladly. Let's run back I need to blow off some steam."

I nodded. We took running again. I hadn't realized that the sun was rising. It must've been getting close to 7am. We must've been running for a couple of hours. It's amazing how time flies. That's when you learn to appreciate life and everybody in it.

* * *

><p><strong>You don't know how long it took me to do this chapter it's pretty long. Anyways I'm glad you guys are loving this story I know I am too.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Time on "Falling Apart"<span>_

_Apparently someone had called the cops next thing I knew I heard sirens and then someone getting me off of Liz. I fought them back cause I wanted to beat the living shit out of her some more but more people struggled to get me off of her._

_Me and Skye were pushed down onto the hood of a cop car face down to hand cuff us. Then pulled us by the back of our shirts._

"_My name is Deputy Samson. You know what you did here is serious."_

"_Who gives a flying fuck? They got what they deserve." I said with an attitude._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review you know I always love them. You guys are always the best and I can always count on you.<strong>

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

__**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**_  
><em>


	11. Use To Be My Own Protection But Not Now

**And here I am again back for your entertainment. I gotta say that last chapter was like super long and then just when I had the chance to upload I realize that I needed to put in a few things I did it so fast cause I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the next update and when I uploaded it I checked over it and I saw that I made a few mistakes but it was only a couple I'll fix them when I get the chance again. But I'm willing to have someone help me out in that department and I guess that's what the Betas are for. **

**I don't know how that goes but if someone is willing let me know send me an IM here or on face-book I'll be more than happy to work with people like that. Anyways if you guys haven't noticed by now I haven't left yet for Basic Training for the Navy chances are it's gonna be in January so prepare yourselves for that cause I might not be done with the story just yet. I want this story to be long I read a story here once and it was like 65 chapters and still going and the chapters were really long I think it was called 'Be Like Water' as Bella/Paul paring it's a great story I love it and so I'm trying to do that for you guys to be keep it interesting. I don't know want have 60 something chapters but at like 20 or 30 something give or take. Ok I noticed I talked too much right so I'll shut up now.**

**Oh and one more thing I just saw 'Never Back Down 2 The Beatdown' it was awesome. I loved it and you guys know the only reason I saw it was because Alex Meraz was in it. He was so awesome in that you gotta see it. So seeing that movie I'm gonna try to make Paul sound like that in this story or try to at least and don't forget 'Abduction' great movie also I loved it as well. Go see it I assure you you will NOT be disappointed with either movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul: god that girl is so stubborn. I can't catch a break here.<strong>

**Me: oh yeah tell me about it. She's about as stubborn as it gets. But come on let's be real she's been through a lot so you kinda gotta understand she's like that. Dude don't worry I guarantee it she will come around I promise.**

**Paul: ok but only cause you promised.**

**Jake: Alright! I got my Bella back! Hell yeah!.**

**Me: I wouldn't crack open the Champaign bottle just yet Jake.**

**Jake: why?**

**Me: just find out for yourself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

I Use To Be My Own Protection But Not Now

(BPOV)

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the house we were sweating like crazy like we had just ran a marathon. We were in desperate need of a shower big time. We walked into the house and Charlie was just getting ready for work.<p>

"I'm glad you girls are back home. Why did you go running? You girls shouldn't even be out of bed."

"We feel fine dad. A lot better."

"But you guys were limping yesterday."

"Guess we're fast healers. Anyways Charlie me and Bella are gonna go into town and buy that bed set."

"Ok but be very careful I don't want to lose you again. And Bella whenever your ready you can go back to school. And you don't have to worry about the uniforms anymore they took that off. The kids weren't liking it I guess."

"Well that's good to know." I said. "Be careful at work Dad."

"Always am." he said. "Love you Bells love you Skye."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you Uncle Charlie. Come on let's hurry up and take a shower so we can go shopping for stuff for my new room."

I laughed. We took a quick shower and got dressed. Skye put on a red midriff, faded blue jeans and boots. She left her hair down. Skye always did like to wear those kinds of clothes. She said it makes her feel confident about her body and makes her feel like hot shit even when sometimes she didn't feel so confident in herself.

When that happens she never shows it. Skye had always said never show anyone your fear. Never show them that your intimidated by them or else they walk all over you. Never once did Skye show anyone her fear not even me. I have never seen it. It was a rare in its self. It may look like that she's not afraid of anything but deep down she's probably scared of…what? I don't know. Maybe a lot of things who knows?

Only she knows the answer to that question. But Skye is the type of person that doesn't open up quite often or rather never at all. She felt that if she did people would find a way to use it against her. And that's the last thing she wants. It's why she is the way she is. But even so I still love her she's my cousin and I understand fully why she acts that way. I guess you can say some of it had rubbed off on me.

So I went and got dressed putting black somewhat baggy low rider jeans, a dark purple tank top and sneakers. And I left my hair down as well. I always did like the simplest of things never once do I try to impress anyone. I could care less about impressing anyone. Why should I? In the end your just trying to be something that you're not. Why try so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out? Everyone is born an original I would kick my own ass if I died a copy. No one should die a copy. You should be your own person don't copy anyone. It's why I laugh at some of these girls cause they're all the same.

"Hey Bella I have an idea. Let's get tattoos. I want another one. I'm buying."

I smiled I was aching for another one too. Tattoos are really addicting but fun.

"Alright let's do it after we buy the bed stuff first."

We got in my car in which I assumed Charlie brought back 6 months ago and left. Skye bought a queen size bed, two night tables, a dresser, a mirror dresser and a long table. All of the furniture is black. She said it looks better that way besides it was her favorite color anyway.

They said they will deliver everything first thing Monday morning. Cause it Friday and they don't deliver on the weekends. We had no problem with that. She bought sheets, pillows, lamps and clothes. The works and I mean the works.

"Come on Bella let's go get the tattoos."

We put the bags in the car and went to the tattoo parlor. Skye had decided she wanted a tattoo on the top of her back around the shoulder blades with beautiful wings angel wings I think it was black wings spread out and it said 'Lucky 13' seeing as how she was born on October 13.

I wanted a tribal on my right forearm but I wanted a saying in there. I told the guy I wanted it to say 'The Gaze Of A Wolf Reaches Into My Soul'. it covered my whole arm well not completely. One part of the saying was on the inner part of my part and the other on the outer part of my arm so I would have to flip my arm over for you to read the rest. And he put it in Old English Text.

Once we were done Skye gave the guy her card to pay. She never did carry cash on her. Then we left the store.

"Let's go eat something." she said. I nodded.

We walked the street to find a diner I didn't want to drive there since I knew there was one close enough to walk there. But then everything changed when we came across the one person who I detested most the one who I hated with a passion the one who I wanted to beat the living shit out of.

"Well well well look who it is. If it isn't Bella."

It took all I had to control myself to remain calm and trust me I was finding it very hard to do at the moment.

"Long time no see Liz."

Yeah that's right it was Liz with two of her friends still looking like the hooker that she is.

"Finally came back huh? Heard you were missing or was it that you ran away." she said snickering. Now I was getting mad.

"I think she ran away Liz." said one of her friends.

"I think you're right Tiffany."

I clenched my fists I felt Skye's hand on my shoulder but I kept my gaze on Liz.

"Wasn't she the one that didn't want you with that gorgeous hottie Jacob?" said the other girl.

"Yes she is Brittany." she said still eyeing me. What shitty ass names these bimbos have. "It doesn't matter anyway cause while she was gone for 6 months me and Jake had so much together. He even had his way with me. My god that guy just lifted me up with those big strong arms of his. It was amazing. His hands roaming my body he really knows where to touch me. Even after all that he wouldn't let me go. What can I say? I know how to keep him satisfied."

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The dark inside of me_

_No one will ever change_

_This animal that I have become_

_Now we believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me _

_Tame this animal_

I clenched my fists so hard this time I drew blood. She really knew how to push my fucking buttons. Of all the days to run into it had to be today. I fought the urge kill her right where she stood standing. Skye squeezed my shoulder slightly.

"Calm down Bella this is not the place." she whispered to me. She was right this is definitely not the place but how can you control your anger if the person who was or is the source of all your problems still pissing you off? There's an answer to that question.

The answer is 'you can't'. You can't control your anger when you got someone like her in your face. Someone who can't get a life so she wants to steal yours instead and make you fucking miserable.

Then the unexpected happened. Something I thought would never happen. Right then and there I knew it was gonna get ugly and it was gonna happen fast and with me helping they were going down.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The dark inside of me_

_No one will ever change_

_This animal that I have become_

_Now we believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me _

_Tame this animal_

"Hey Tiffany weren't you having some fun with one of his friends? What was his name again?" she asked smiling she knew who she was talking about. Liz just wanted her friend to say who it was.

"Paul."

"Didn't you guys fuck this past weekend?"

"Oh yeah." she said then she lifted her hand and showed four of her fingers. "Four times."

Now I know Skye was beyond pissed at the mere mention of Paul's name. My eyes flashed blue real quick then back to brown and I saw Skye's eyes do the same but bright grey. It happened quick so these whores didn't noticed too busy giggling at how mad we were getting although I think they were mistaking it for hurt.

"Sorry girls so it would seem real men like to be with real women like us and not with trash like you."

You see that? That right there was the breaking point. Our breaking point. The point of no return. There was no turning back now nothing holding us back. It was then that we blew a lid.

I pulled my fist back and charged it with everything I had and hit her square in the jaw. The impact of the hit threw her back and fell on to the ground.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal _

_This animal _

_This animal_

Skye aimed for Tiffany and Brittany at the same time. But I was more focused on Liz. Still on the ground I got on top of her grabbed her by the shirt and punched her and hard too and I kept punching her in her face. I kicked her a couple of times but mostly I kept punching her face it made me feel better doing so.

"Now who's trash? You fucking low life bitch. You're gonna wish you had never fucked with me. I'm your worse fucking nightmare coming to bite you in the fucking ass. You know what it's called?" I asked with venom in my voice.

_So what if you can see_

_The dark inside of me_

_No one will ever change_

_This animal that I have become_

_Now we believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me _

_Tame this animal I have become_

She whimpered and shook her head crying.

"It's called karma Liz. And it's long overdue for you. I'm going to fuck you up." I said as I hit her again. It felt good to fight back all that pent up anger from years ago. There was times where I wish I could do this to her and now that moment is here and as much as I was loving it it didn't last long.

_Now we believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me _

_Tame this animal _

_This animal I have become_

Apparently someone had called the cops next thing I knew I heard sirens and then someone getting me off of Liz. I fought them back cause I wanted to beat the living shit out of her some more but more people struggled to get me off of her.

Me and Skye were pushed down onto the hood of a cop car face down to hand cuff us. Then pulled us by the back of our shirts.

"My name is Deputy Samson. You know what you did here is serious."

"Who gives a flying fuck? They got what they deserve." I said with an attitude.

"You could've killed them you know."

I glared at the cop so did Skye. We were never too fond of the cops.

"Yeah right she ain't that fucking lucky. No I was gonna let her live just so she can look in the fucking mirror and see how much of a disgrace she is. How ugly and fucking trashy she looks now."

Another cop came and punched me in the face causing me to stumble a bit from leaning on the cop car.

"How dare you be disrespectful! I ought to beat you to crap!" he said.

"Easy Smith you didn't need to do that." said Samson.

I regained my posture but not before spitting out blood and with a scowl.

"Asshole." I said. "You're lucky I'm tied. I'd kick your fucking ass into oblivion."

Samson held him back trying to push him away so that he can cool off but I don't think it was working.

"Oh yeah? You think your tough? You think you can kick my ass? I'd like to fucking see that bitch!"

He came again pulling back his fist but I came quick and head bunt him hard. He fell back on the ground. Skye went and kicked him while he was on the ground hurting over his face. And I kicked him in the face and made sure it hurt. It all happened so fast but more cops came and held us back preventing us from doing anymore damage.

"You underestimate me asshole."

"Enough! Smith get the hell out of here you've done enough here!" Samson said as Smith got up and left.

Samson turned to us mind you still being held by other cops.

"Now I want some answers. Why would you do that? Why would hurt those girls?"

Then Skye spoke. "Doesn't matter. You don't give a shit anyway. So why would you want to know? Besides you wouldn't fucking understand anyway."

He sighed. "Alright. I see I'm not getting anywhere with this. Put them in the back seat."

The cops holding us roughly put us in the back seat of the cop car. Fucking assholes talk about police brutally. No one would believe it anyway.

Once we arrived at the station in which I thank god was not the same station that my father worked in they put us in a cell together still handcuffed.

"Don't take the cuffs off. They're dangerous. God knows what they'll do to you." said a cop to another.

Now we were considered dangerous. Great. Just great. Could it get any fucking worse? So now we just had to stay waiting and see what happens next. Neither of us cooperated with them. We didn't say who we were or where we lived or whatever else they asked. We remained quiet.

"Man you don't know how good it felt to beat her as to a bloody fucking pulp." I said grinning.

"I know what you mean. Nothing like taking my anger on some idiots like them." she said grinning as well. "Although I don't know why I wanted to beat the other girls. It was like something snapped inside me. Like I wasn't in control of my body."

I nodded in agreement. I understood what she meant. I felt it too. After awhile I started to think we were probably gonna be here awhile sure enough we here till early evening. I wanted to go home already. I didn't want to stay here and be processed or whatever it is they do or want to do.

_Here I stand_

_Helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes _

_So many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you _

_I can show you _

_That I can see right through_

_All your empty lies_

_I won't stay long_

_In this world so wrong_

Then a cop came to unlock the cell we stood side by side each other waiting for whatever happens next bracing ourselves. We stood firm and strong.

The cop had this look of defeat like he didn't want to do whatever it was that he was about to do right now. Which by the way blew me by surprised.

"You girls made bail."

We looked at each other in confusion. We wondered in that moment who was the one that bailed us out if no one knew who we were since we didn't say anything. Two seconds after that we found out who exactly was the one who bailed us out. Scowls reached our faces.

"Bella baby are you alright?" asked Jake from outside the cell.

The cop came in the cell to unlock the cuffs we wore.

"Are you ok Skye?" asked Paul.

They waited outside the cell for us as we soothed our wrists from the soreness. Seems we've been wearing cuffs as of late. I was being sarcastic when I said that.

"You're free to go girls." the cop said.

When we walked out in that second they were happy to see us but we weren't so we did what we do best we punched them in anger then left to go get our things.

"Give me my shit now." I said.

The girl at the desk hurried to get our stuff which wasn't much a couple of wallets and my keys. Then we left the station it wasn't long till the guys caught up to us. This is not gonna end pretty.

_Say goodbye _

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

"What the hell was that for? I bail you out and this is the thanks I get?" said Jake. I turned around.

"Oh fucking please. Give me a fucking break Jake. Do you honestly have any idea why the fuck we were in there?"

"Seth said he was running patrol when he saw you guys being arrested and taken away. And followed to whatever station they were taking you. We asked at the desk but they didn't say much. They just said it was about some fight."

"Yeah. Yeah that's right. It was a fight. Do you know with who?"

He shook his head.

"Fucking Liz." His eyes went wide. "That's right. Liz. I bashed her head in. and Skye fucked up two of her friends Tiffany and Brittany."

"I thought you were over that."

"I was till she showed up."

"How did it turn into a fight?" asked Paul.

"How? I'll tell you how. Me and Skye were coming out of a tattoo parlor."

"You were at a tattoo parlor? You got another tattoo?" Jake cut me off.

I lifted my right arm up to show him.

"Yeah I did cause I felt like it. Anyways that's besides the point. We were walking out and down the street when she showed up with her group of whores. Saying that the only reason I was missing for the past 6 months was because I ran away." I said.

"Of course just being in her presence alone pissed me off but that's not what made me angry. Although Skye tried to calm me down needles to say it wasn't working at all. But what really got me to the point of no return was when she said that while I was gone you and her had and I quote 'so much fun together'. That you had your way with her and that you lifted her up with your big strong arms as she said. That it was so amazing that you wouldn't let her go that she knows how to keep you satisfied." I said angrily.

_Trembling _

_Crawling across my skin_

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you _

_I can show you _

_That I can see right through_

_All your empty lies_

_I won't last long_

_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye _

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Say goodbye _

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

"What?" they both said.

Then Skye spoke up next. "Then one of her fucking friends said that she had fun with one of your friends. That she fucked Paul this past weekend four fucking times."

Paul's face dropped in complete and utter shock.

"Then she said that real men like you want real women like them not trash like us." I said.

"And that's when we bashed their fucking heads in." Skye finished.

"And you're gonna believe that shit?" Jake asked quickly.

"I haven't done anything since I met you. I never fucked her friends" said Paul.

"Save it asshole. You just made it to the top of my 'shit list'." she said poking at his chest.

"Bella I swear to you I haven't messed with Liz. She's lying. She's fucking lying. Don't believe anything she says or anything else that comes out of that mouth of hers."

I glared at him. "You should've just left me in that basement to rot."

"Please Bella listen to me. She's nothing to me. I would never to do that to hurt you. I love you so much."

"Bite me Black. You dug up your grave now lie in it. Let's go Skye."

"Gladly." she sneered at Paul.

We left walking to go get my car and of course it was a long walk but we didn't care. It just gave us time to think and process a lot of things.

"You know what's the one thing I don't get?" asked Skye as we continued to walk.

"What's that?"

"Why did I get angry for? Nobody is able to piss me off in a blink of an eye to go overboard like that. And why is it that I'm mad at him? It's not like he's mine or anything so why would I want to beat the living shit out of those girls too?"

"Maybe it's the imprint kicking in or something." Damn it I didn't mean for that slip out like that shit. She stopped walking and then I stopped too.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? 'Maybe it's the imprint kicking in'. Come on Bella let's be real here."

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yeah Skye let's be real here. Think about it you have thins aching feeling inside and you don't know what it is. You told me before that you always felt like you belong here that it felt like home. I'm willing to bet that some point or another you've thought about him and don't deny it that you feel a pull towards him. And you're gonna tell me that you don't feel your heart breaking just a little every time you take a step away from him?"

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep at night_

_Maybe it can't stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you _

Skye was shocked at sudden outburst but I just had to get it off my chest.

"How did you know?"

"The reason why and how I know is because I feel it too. I've been feeling it. I've just been ignoring it and it hurts every time I do."

_The broken lies were a warning _

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection_

_Insides of my eyes_

_They are looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you _

I didn't want to admit but I did. But it didn't mean he had to know that. I never did like it when people saw me at my worse when I'm feeling like this. It's just that everything is so complicated. A part of me wants to run to him but the other wants to hate him. I hated feeling this way it feels like…I can't even explain it. I guess feeling helpless would be the word. My mind hasn't been in the right place since I came back to Forks. Makes me wonder if I'll ever get my shit together. We remained silent for a few minutes.

_I'm hanging out _

_Another day_

_Just to see what_

_You would throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on _

_To the words you say_

_Said that I will _

_Be ok_

_The broken lights from the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way back_

_Haven forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you _

_So I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on_

_(I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you _

"Well you know what? I'm not gonna let this thing beat me. I'm gonna fight this even if it kills me." said Skye. That was her stubbornness talking right there. Even though I had said the same thing but she didn't know what she was in for. Hell I knew and I'm still in it fighting it.

"It's not fair. I busted my ass to get myself this far and suddenly everything changes and I can't do anything about it. This is bullshit. It's too much. I mean all the fucking shit I had to go through that I suffered the countless times that I laid there on the floor hurting and bleeding would have been for nothing because of this imprint bullshit. No. A man ruined my life I'm not about to let another one do it again Bella. I'm not making that same mistake twice."

Suddenly she gasped and grabbed at her chest like she couldn't breathe she fell to her knees. I rushed to her side.

"Skye. It's ok. Just breathe. Breathe. You're gonna be ok. Take it easy and just keep breathing. Deep breaths now."

She followed my instructions. My god it was only two seconds and she already broke out in a sweat. Did I looked like that when that happened to me?

"You ok?" She nodded and stood up.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was probably your heart fighting back at what your mind is saying."

She sighed. "I need a cigarette."

"Yeah me too."

Skye went to the nearest store and bought two packs of Newports and handed one to me. We walked to the car in which we finally made it and sat there smoking. Skye took a big puff before talking again.

"And here I thought life couldn't get anymore complicated for me."

"Same here and it's probably only the beginning. Come on let's go home before Charlie starts to worry about us."

Good thing it was only 7:45pm so it wasn't too bad but another good thing was that I don't think he knew about us being in jail. But the worse had yet to come once we arrived at the house. We walked into the house we saw Charlie getting ready for something.

"Oh hey girls have fun today?"

"Yeah we did Charlie. We bought a lot of stuff for my new room they're gonna deliver it Monday morning cause they don't deliver on the weekends."

"That's great just in time too."

We looked at each other in confusion. Wondering what the hell he was talking about. And what was he getting ready for?

"In time for what Dad?"

"Well me, Billy and Old Quil are going fishing this weekend. We're gonna come back Monday morning. Me and Billy are gonna stay at Old Quil's house and from there we'll leave."

Still none of this was making sense to me. So what? He was going fishing what's the big deal?

"So what's that gotta do with us?" asked Skye.

"Well since I don't want you girls to be alone this weekend and since we still don't know who kidnapped you I'm not risking you girls staying here by yourselves."

My face dropped. If it could it would have dropped to the floor. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"So you girls are staying at Jacob's house."

Yup he did.

You'd swear I fell over anime style at the mention of staying at Jake's house but quickly regained my posture. Skye smacked her forehead with her hand groaning. What the hell is going on here? Was Dad up to something? Or was he oblivious to everything? Or was it Jacob behind the whole scheme? To make us stay there and put up with seeing him for the whole weekend?

Somebody is going to pay and it's going to be in blood. I wasn't going out without a fight. This is going to be war.

"I don't think that's necessary Dad. We don't need to stay there."

"Sorry Bella but my mind's made up. You're staying there with Jake and Skye and I think one of his friends is going to be there too. Billy cleaned out the twins room so you guys are staying in their room across the hall from Jake. So hurry up go upstairs and pack up your stuff cause we're leaving in a few minutes."

We went upstairs and packed our stuff in a very pissed off manor. This is bullshit now I knew the universe was out to get me. God help him if I don't kill him by the time I get there.

"I can't believe this. Now I wish I was back in that fucking basement rotting my fucking brains out." I said lowly not wanting Charlie to hear me.

"I would rather be in jail." said Skye.

"This is worse than prison."

"Come on girls! We have to go!" yelled Charlie from below.

"I swear he's doing it to spite me. I just know it Skye."

"Come on let's just get this over with."

We grabbed our bags and went downstairs. And here's the icing on the cake we weren't riding in my car we were riding in Charlie's car. Fucking peachy. It was like he was making sure that we don't go anywhere. This is gonna be hell. Especially for me. How am I going to do this?

Once in the car we drove off. God please I beg of you strike me down with your strongest lighting bolt you got. Of course it never came. Damn it all. I can never get what I want this sucks. Good thing I was sitting in the back seat with Skye.

"This has got to be the worse day ever in history." I said grumbling.

"Worse. Absolute worse. We couldn't have gotten any worse even if we had prayed to God 'God send us worse. Bless us with worse o father'."

The way she had said that I wanted to laugh. The sarcastic in her voice was undeniable but nonetheless I didn't laugh. It wasn't the time to laugh.

When we arrived Skye literally had to drag me out of the car.

"Alright. Alright already I'm out I'm out."

"You better. I'm not doing this shit alone. If I have to suffer your gonna suffer with me. Remember if I find that this whole situation is your fault if I go down I'm bringing you down with me. Now get your ass moving before I make it move."

I was definitely not looking forward to the day that happens. She can be hardcore when it comes to things like that in training. She would get all up in my ass in sparring. But I know she means well always wants to prepare me for the worse to come.

Billy said hi to us as he got in the car and left with Charlie. And we just stood there watching the car leave in the distance. Why did I feel like I was abandoned in that moment?

"Come on let's just do this and get it out of the way." I mumbled.

We entered the house and there was Jacob standing with his hands in his pockets. I couldn't deny that he was looking good there. And of course I had to mentally slap myself…again. This is going to be hard to control myself not only my temper and my temptation. I had to get myself together and be strong like I was before like the person I was before.

"Where's the twins room?" I asked flat out pretty much just getting to the point.

"First door on the left next to mine." he said as he pointed down the hall.

We went to the room to put our stuff there. The room had two twin size beds which was a good thing at least we can have our own bed to sleep in. It was a nice room real pretty. I guess the twins moved out as soon as they graduated for college. Probably they didn't want to be here anymore away from this place. Too bad we're stuck here for life.

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold so calm_

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't want to hear it right now_

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears coming down_

_Each one a promise_

_Of everything you never found_

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through _

_They/'re deceiving you _

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

I wanted nothing more than to leave but every time I would think of that pain would pierce my heart. Telling me that I shouldn't be thinking like that. That I should be thinking about what I was destined to do and who I was destined to be with. That I should love everything that is here…including Jake.

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

_The snow falls quietly _

_You just can't feel it no more_

_Somewhere out there_

_You lost yourself in your pain_

_To dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through _

_They/'re deceiving you _

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump_

_I don't know how long _

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long_

_Just take my hand _

_Give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through _

_They/'re deceiving you _

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump _

_Don't jump_

_And if all that can't hold you back_

_Then I'll jump for you _

But that my problem…I did love Jake…and it hurt to love him. And for some reason I couldn't come to an agreement with my heart and my mind. There was like an on going war in my head and there was nothing I can do to stop it. I swore one day my stubbornness will be the end of me one day. But that's what happens when your pride takes over and it wants to do is fight anything and everything that comes in its way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it for now but I got a surprise for you guys next chapter it's gonna be in Skye's POV (SKPOV) and finally some alone time with Paul I promise you will not be disappointed. And now that they're alone Paul is gonna give it his all into this. Its gonna be great and as always I love your reviews so please review. Love you guys. And no sneak preview it'll just give everything away. Sorry don't hate me please.<strong>

**Sincerely:**

**Jay **

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	12. Still Loving You & Never Alone

**Hey guys I'm back and I bet some of you couldn't wait for this chapter to come. All of you anxious to know what happens now and especially to Skye and Paul. Well wait no longer it is here first this chapter is gonna start in Bella POV then it will go into Skye's POV (SKPOV). You guys are gonna love this chapter well I hope anyway.**

**Jake: I swear why can't Liz just stay the fuck away?**

**Me: oh trust me after that I think she will. Although you might see her again under different circumstances I assure you. This time she will not say a thing given that she is terrified of Bella now.**

**Paul: great not only did Liz lie about Jake so did her friends. Saying that I slept with her. No way on god's green earth would I ever tap that. Now Skye hates me. You promised Jay that everything will turn out ok.**

**Me: and I did. Its coming up now. Believe me you will not be disappointed trust me I know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Still Loving You & Never Alone

(BPOV)

* * *

><p>The longer we stood there the more we didn't want to be there. It was one thing to be here and it was another to stay the whole fucking weekend. Sadly we did not like either. Sometimes I wish I could just run away but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't leave Charlie like that it would break his heart. Why did everything have to so complicated? Why couldn't things be simple? In situations like these I wish I had a punching bag to take my anger out on.<p>

"Listen Bella I'm gonna go for a walk. I just need some along time right now."

Although I didn't like the fact that she was leaving me here alone with Jacob I knew she needed time for herself. It was a little too much for the brain to process these things. And you just need some time to think things over. Time to relax. So I knew where she was coming from so I couldn't deny her that. I nodded.

"Take all the time you need. I'll see you later."

"Thanks." she said and left.

I sighed then decided to go outside to be on the front porch. The night was cool and really breezy just the way I like it. It felt good and the sky was beautiful you can see how pretty all the stars were./ I pulled out a cigarette and lid it. I leaned against the railing still looking at the stars wondering how did I get to this point? I sighed once again. I couldn't believe how much this hurt. And there was nothing I could do about it. Sometimes you just want to cut yourself and get rid of all the pain sadly it won't work believe me I've tried. My body just ends up healing by itself so matter how much I would try I would fail miserably in the end. All of the sudden my cigarette was no longer in between my fingers when I looked it was Jacob who took it. He threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

I huffed. "You can't keep doing that you know."

"Well if you would quit then I would stop. Till then I'm gonna keep doing it."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"No I won't leave you alone not until you listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you." I said as I went for the door but instead I was whipped around and pushed up against the wall of the house.

"No. You will listen. Bella I never did any of those things that Liz said. She's lying. She lied about everything. She just wishes I would be with here. Liz is jealous of you. Bella in these past 6 months all I did was look for you. I didn't rest I didn't eat I didn't want to stop till I found you again. You were all I thought about. In my heart I knew something was wrong and when you were missing I felt your pain I felt your fear. Your fear thinking you will die alone and how you will miss everyone and how you will not be able to see one last time. And I know as much as you hate me right now I know you even thought about me. How you will never get to see me one last time and that it hurt you deep inside. I felt it Bella. I'm not lying."

How could he have known that? How could he possibly know that? Never once did I talk about it to anyone aside from being taped up in which I couldn't talk anyway but how did he know that?

"The imprint Bella it's the imprint it's for real. It's the real thing. That's how I know Bella. There's no one else…there's only you."

I hadn't realized that I was crying till Jake wiped my tears away with his thumb. My heart was beating real fast and deep making it hard to breathe. Looking into his eyes I was lost for words but I felt whole. Cupping my neck caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Don't run Bells. You don't have to be this strong person anymore. I know there's a lot of things that scare you but let me help you let me be there for you, protect you…." His face got closer to mine just inches away and then he whispered.

"…let me love you."

Then Jacob kissed me deeply that left me breathless. Kissing me sensually and slowly like I was the only girl in the world pushing his body against mine. I felt the heat of his body warm mine. A chill went down my spine as the hairs from my neck stood up. No one has ever made me feel this way like he did. He pulled away putting his forehead against mine.

"Bella I promise you nothing happened. I swear Bells. I can't live without you please don't' leave me. Please. I love you with all that I am."

The look in his eyes I knew he wasn't lying. I brought my hands up to his face as he dropped his hands to my waist. Caressing his face he leaned into my touch closing his eyes. Then I saw something that I thought I would never see. A tear rolled down his face. Never in my life would I ever see that. I knew right there that everything was true.

"Jake…" I whispered. He opened his eyes apparently preparing himself for the worse. "…I love you too." Then I kissed me and hugged him.

"Oh Bella I love you so much. Thank you for giving me a chance." I smiled at him.

"There it is. The smile that I love so much." He said. "Come on let's go watch a movie." Jacob grabbed my hand and led me inside the house. Who knew right? I wonder where Skye is right now I hope she's ok.

* * *

><p>(SKPOV)<p>

* * *

><p>When I left the house I walked into the forest I had no idea where the hell I was going much less what the hell was I looking for all I knew was that I needed time by myself. It was so quiet I liked it that way with the wind blowing cool air that I love so much. I felt calm and at ease and sometimes alone. I came across this beautiful waterfall that glowed all around like something out of that movie Avatar. It was beyond beautiful I couldn't tear my eyes away. I never seen anything like it before in my life. I sat on the grass still admiring its beauty.<p>

For some reason I wanted to cry I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I felt lonely but then again that's how it's always been. Why should this time be any different? When did I become like this? This sentimental? I was never this type of person before I was the one who shot now and asked questions later. For all I knew I didn't even have a sentimental side. So why do I feel lonely right now? After everything that happened to me I became heartless and cruel. You know there's a saying for this it goes ' Behind every Bitch there's a man who made her that way' well that applies to me.

The first guy I went out with it was ok at first but then he started saying that I shouldn't wear certain clothes anymore cause he said flat out to my face 'That I don't look good in them anymore'. made me feel like shit. Having that said to me diminished my self-esteem all together made me feel like I wasn't good enough anymore for anyone. It made me depressed about the whole thing thinking no guy would like me now since he went and said that to my face I started to believe it. So we broke up or rather he dumped me and I was in a depressed state for 10 months. I barely ate and I barely slept it was hell.

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now no mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Then later this guy comes along and made me feel alive again. Like life was slowly coming back to me in the beginning it was great then everything changed in the blink of an eye but this time it was worse. This guy goes and beats the living shit out of me. Leaving me almost dead on the floor that day. Being on that floor bleeding out, gasping for air and broken I wanted to die I didn't want to live anymore. The pain was too much to bare I didn't want to suffer like this no girl shouldn't. Here I was laying on the floor with no one to help me I had nothing left in my life so honestly what was the point? I cried so hard due to the pain. But something told me that I should get up cause it's not over yet so I had enough strength to call the cops. When I told them what happened they put a full on search for this guy. And later they found him and arrested him the court found him guilty of all charges he got the maximum 30 years in jail.

_You took my heart _

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was just a lie_

_Sparkling angel I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel tell me why_

_What is the reason the thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels _

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now no mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

After a year I got myself back together it wasn't easy trust me the pain was still there it was a constant reminder of what happened to me. Then out of nowhere I met this guy I'll never forget his name. Derek. Derek was the perfect guy he did everything a guy should do in a relationship. He made me feel like I was the only one that mattered. I never thought I would someone like him. But then one day everything took a turn for the worse. It's when my life turned into a black hole. Where everything turned into shit. He got drunk one day and became very abusive but that wasn't the only thing that happened he wanted something more but I wasn't ready for that next step considering I was still a virgin at the time. But Derek didn't care about that and he took it. He took everything from me. Hitting me while he did. I never thought he would do that to me. I loved him. Those 3 minutes were hell for me and it felt like it lasted an eternity and I thought it was never going to end. That's when I saw a knife on the floor I grabbed it quick and stabbed him in the stomach killing him.

_You took my heart _

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you _

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart _

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

I cried on the floor not knowing what to do. I called the cops and they said they were looking for him. That there was a warrant for his arrest. He was raping women all over town and then killing them later. The cops said I was very lucky to survive and that they don't even consider what I did was murder if anything it was self defense.

That's when I realized I no longer wanted to be this little weakling of a girl. I wanted to become a strong person someone who isn't afraid anymore someone who is feared by everyone and that no one dared to fuck with. It's when I started to embrace the wolf within me training myself to be strong. And it was also then that I became heartless, cruel and a badass. I was determined to keep people away from me and have them fear me

But sitting here tonight in this very night makes me think how all of that was a mask never really showing my true self. A girl who's damaged a girl who's got nothing left in her life to give. A tear one single tear rolled down my face. I may portray myself as this badass who's cruel and heartless but inside I'm broken and I've never been able to fix myself. And sometimes I just feel so cold inside and that nothing could warm me up. I hated feeling this way.

"Skye?" said a voice from behind interrupting my thoughts. I whipped my head around to find Paul standing there in jeans practically hanging off his waist. He wore a black sweat jacket which was open but wore no shirt whatsoever so you can see that perfectly shaped 'V' and boots. I couldn't deny that he looked hot like that. But now wasn't the time to be thinking like this. I stood up quick.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"It's none of your business." I snapped at him.

"There she goes again. Skye when are you ever going to stop being like this? When are you going to stop fighting?"

"Mmm….how about never?" I said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Listen you don't know the hell I went through and not just being kidnapped and tortured. No. I'm talking about the real hell I went through. You don't know a thing about me." I said.

"I want to."

"That's what they all say. Sorry I will not go through that again." I turned to leave when his next comment stopped me in my tracks.

"You're running again." I turned around to face him.

"I'm not running I'm leaving." He came up to me.

"You're running. But what I'm trying to figure out if you're running towards something you want or you're running towards something you're afraid to want. Which is it?"

I was baffled and completely shocked. He read me like a book with no effort at all. And how was I supposed to respond to that? He took a step closer to me I took a step back.

"I know you're afraid but you don't have to be afraid anymore."

He took another step forward so did I taking another step back.

"Yeah right. I worked too hard to become the person I am today."

He took another step as well me.

"What kind of person is that huh? Cold and ruthless but alone inside? Feeling like shit as you watch other people so happy and your left wondering why can't you can't be happy too? That you see others pass you by and you stand there thinking that will never be you."

How did he know that? Was he spying on me or something? But then again I never told anyone what I was thinking not even Bella. I do trust Bella but I didn't want her to know these kinds of things.

"Skye you're beautiful. I always wondered why no one could appreciate such beauty you have. And why you are the way you are."

"Ever heard of a saying that goes 'Behind every Bitch is a man who made her that way' well that applies to me."

He took one more step forward and I took another back by now I knew I was close to the river near the waterfall. Well more like the edge really.

"I don't believe that. Skye I know you've been hurt but don't let that over power you. don't let it define who you are."

I was at lost for words. I didn't know what to say to that. He went to touch me but as a force of habit I moved back but that was a bad idea to do. I was on the edge I was about to fall into the river when I thought quickly and grabbed Paul's jacket. It wasn't the best idea either considering we both fell in the river the deep end no doubt. Great now I was wet. I came up to the surface for air. Paul too. After taking a few breaths Paul spoke again.

"Skye it's ok that you were hurt no one expects you to forget about it so quickly or act like it never happened. But don't let it keep you from moving forward. You had the courage to get out of there it made you stronger and I know losing your only family you had left wasn't easy either. Trust me I know. I never knew my father and my mother died when I was 8 years old. I've been on my own ever since and just like you I had to survive on my own. The money I got from inheritance was enough to help me. I used some of that money so that I could keep going to school. I stayed with Jacob for awhile till I was 16 then his father helped me get my own place near by. But you Skye even though you lost your dad you found your mom and a brother and sister to boot. You may have lost your father but you gained a family in return. A big family that's including the pack as well."

He swam closer to me only this time I didn't move.

"Don't fight it anymore Skye. Give it a chance. Give me a chance and I promise you I will not abuse it."

Paul cupped my face with one hand. We looked into each others eyes.

"I have never seen such beautiful green eyes before. So mesmerizing I love it. I could just get lost in them. Please Skye give me a chance I swear I'll protect you with my life." The way he said that left me on cloud nine they way he spoke in that husky deep voice I swear if I could I'd melt like butter right there.

"I know you feel something. I can sense it in your body physically. I make you nervous. I can feel it. Your heart beating really fast it's almost bursting. I'm making your heart do that."

He pulled me closer to his body with his other hand still cupping my face. It gave me goosebumps it made me shiver.

"You feel that? That's the effect I have on you Beautiful. No one else can do that but me."

I looked to the side a part of me still not wanting to believe what was happening. Still scared of the outcome that I will be left with regret and most of all disappointment. And when that happens I'm hating myself in the end for it.

"Skye look at me." I turned my gaze back to him.

"I will never hurt you." His eyes felt like he was looking right into my soul never once did he look away. Paul leaned in now just inches from my face then he whispered.

"I can make you whole again." My eyes closed and I felt his lips graze mine feeling the shivers down my spine as he said that. Then his lips captured mine infinitely tender and sensual. He kissed me slow and at a agonizing rate which made me want more. His hands fell to my waist pulling me closer to him while went behind his neck. Electricity surge throughout my whole it was like being reborn again. Even though the water was cool my body was on fire. And to my surprise knowledge I wanted more my body craved for more.

"God Skye your scent is intoxicating." he whispered in my ear.

Finally the coolness of the water started to get to me cause I started to shiver.

"Come on I'll get you some dry clothes. My place is not too far from here."

I nodded and followed him out of the water and into the forest. It wasn't long till his house came into view. It was a nice house from the outside but it was big on the inside. The living room was nice and big the sofa was one of those corner sofa where it's really long and it hugs the corner and it was black. That surprised me right there he has taste. He had a really big screen T.V. too hooked up with a PS2, PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii the works. Lots of games and movies he had. A nice selection. Who would've thought he was a gamer? So was I. looks like I need to challenge him one day.

The kitchen was decent and the dining room too overall it was nice and clean which I thought otherwise considering he's a guy and lives alone I would've thought the place was a disaster. I looked down the hallway and I saw 5 doors I assumed one of them was the bathroom the rest was probably spare rooms well one must be his room the master bedroom.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes. Be right back."

He left to his room not long after he left it started to rain and hard too. Soon after the lighting and thunder started. Damn the weather here in Washington is a freak of nature. One minute it's nice the next it's raining. Two seconds later the power went out. What rotten luck I tell you.

"I'll be right there Skye. I'm gonna get some candles."

"Ok."

Soon he came back with a candle lit and clothes for me and him. Some sweat pants and a black t-shirt which was huge on me. This is gonna be hilarious.

"I'm gonna light some more candles if you want the bathroom is down the hallway second door on the right."

I nodded and took the clothes with me and headed for the bathroom. Even though it was dark I could still see what I was doing. I changed real quick and hung my wet clothes on the shower curtain. The clothes he gave me smell like him I inhale deep his scent. It smelt like woodsy like rain forest and Irish spring with a hint of cologne but what kind of cologne? I think it was Burberry. My favorite. When I came out Paul had lid a lot of candles the way the candles lit the room was amazing I had never seen anything like it before in my life. I also took noticed that Paul had changed his clothes too. He wore black basketball shorts nothing more.

I should kick myself in the head for thinking how hot he looked and how he looked like an Adonis Greek God right there. What an ass I was.

"You want something to drink?"

"Water would be good."

He went to the kitchen as I went to sit on the sofa. It was so soft and comfy I loved it. Paul came back with 2 cups one for me and one for him. He sat down next to me.

"I see you have a PS3."

"Yeah I play a lot of video games."

"So do I." I said as I took a sip from my cup.

"You play?" He raised an eye brow.

"Of course I do. I am THE master of Tekken 6."

"Really? Tekken 6?"

"Hell yeah. Of course I am the undefeated champ no one had yet to beat me." I said it with pride.

"We'll see about that. So what other games you like?"

"Metal Gear Solid 4, Devil May Cry 4, Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty Black Ops, Assassins Creed there's more but those are my top five."

"Nice choices. Someone who know her games my kind of girl." He smirked it made my heart jump.

"Sometimes when I get frustrated I go back to PS2 and play San Andreas to blow off some steam."

"No way you play that?"

"Yup yup. I just like to start blowing shit up great way to blow off steam. It's a great game."

"That's awesome. You keep surprising me by the minute."

It was quiet for awhile it had been so long I didn't know what to talk about. He cleared his throat and stood up before speaking again.

"Um…I don't think this storm is gonna let up anytime soon so your welcome to stay if you want."

He was right. This storm was getting bad. I nodded.

"You can have my room if you like."

"But you have spare rooms why don't I just use one of those?"

"The guys sometimes stay over whenever we get together and they use those rooms besides the beds in there are twin size at least mines is a king. So you can sleep there and I'll take one of the spare rooms."

I thought about it and it wasn't fair that he would sleep on a twin bed while I would sleep on a king since this is his house. He was willing to sacrifice his bed for me. I wasn't about to let him do that. He was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Um…Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Your bed is big enough for the both of us. You don't have to sleep on a twin. We can share."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." He smiled and offered me his hand.

"Ok then. Let's go to sleep."

I took his hand and Paul was leading the way to his room. His bed was huge. I'm loving this. He took one side I took the other. I laid on my side giving him my back. I didn't know what to do in situations like these I never had sex with a man let alone sleep with one. As much as I hate to admit it I was nervous. I felt him moved a couple of times then I felt a warm arm at my waist. That's when he pulled me to him spooning me. You thought my heart was beating fast earlier now it was beating 1,000 beats per minute. His breath on my neck giving me even more goosebumps. He must've sensed that cause he chuckled in which by the way I felt like pure putty in his arms.

"It's ok Skye. I'm gonna do anything you don't want me to do."

For some reason being in his arms like this I felt safe, secure but most of all I felt like this is where I belong. When morning came I found myself sleeping on Paul's chest. How did I get there? Slowly and quietly I pulled myself out of his embrace then I made my way out of the room and into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

Making eggs, bacon, sausages and pancakes if my appetite was bad I know his was just as worse. Then I saw him standing in the archway of the kitchen just staring at me. Like he was happy that I was still there in his house.

"You didn't have to do that. Make breakfast." he said smirking.

Control yourself Skye this is not definitely not the place to melt like butter.

"I wanted to. As a thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"As in thank you for letting me stay over and lending me some clothes."

"It's no biggie. But you're welcome." I smiled when did I start smiling like this? My god things are changing so quick I barely have the chance to react.

"So you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm always hungry." He smiled and came to give me a kiss on the cheek. I could've taken that comment to a whole new different level.

Once we finished eating I grabbed the dishes and began to wash them.

"Breakfast was awesome Skye. Thanks."

"It's the least I can do."

When I finished I realized what time it was Bella must be worried. I knew I had to get back even though a part of didn't want to leave but I had to.

"I have to get back. Bella must be really worried."

"It's ok. I understand. Come on I'll drive you."

My clothes were still wet so I decided to leave them here. Once outside I saw what kind of car he drove.

"A 2006 black Camaro. Nice." I said.

"Look at that she knows cars too."

"Of course I do. I live by the wrench I'll die by the wrench."

We laughed. We got in the car and drove to Jake's house. When we arrived I didn't get out right away.

"Thanks for the ride and for the clothes. I'll bring them back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. No rush."

"Well thanks again." I went to open the door when he spoke up again causing me to stop where I was.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I see you again?" Wow that definitely threw me back. But the next words just flowed out of my mouth like nothing like naturally.

"Maybe tonight."

"Ok then." He smiled cupping my face and kissing me. "I'll see you later then."

I nodded and got out the car and waved goodbye as he drove away. When I walked into the house the one thing I was not expecting was a punch to the face which caused me to fall on the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You bitch! I was worried out of my mind! Where the fuck were you?"

"For punching me now I'm not gonna fucking tell you."

"How dare you…" She stopped mid sentence and just looked at me from top to bottom. What the hell was she looking at?

"…you were not wearing that when you left. What happened to you last night? Who's clothes are those?"

Then another voice came into the house. It just keeps getting better and better.

"Hey Bells I saw Paul drive off did he want something?" Of all people to walk in through that door on us it had to him. Jacob.

We looked at him I wanted to smack him in that moment for saying that comment. That's when Bella had put the pieces together she looked at me with the biggest fucking shit eating grin. Like when Spongebob found out that Squidward likes crabby patties.

"No no no no." I said as I got up from the floor.

"Oh yes yes yes."

"What's going on here?" asked Jake but we ignored him.

"Stop looking at me like that Swan. You're freaking me out. Stop it."

"Oh Skye."

"It's not what you think Swan." God I wanted to wipe that fucking grin off her face it was down right pissing me off now.

"Doesn't matter what I think. What matters is that you were with Paul last night."

"You were with Paul last night?" asked Jacob.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Swan. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go change. I'm going for a run and no you're not coming with me. I need time to think."

"Didn't you do that last night when you left?"

My fucking god she knew how to press my fucking buttons.

"And you are master of the fucking obvious. Drop it Swan."

Still she stood there smirking her ass off. I'm gonna get her later sooner or later I will. I left the room to get a shower then I put black spandex shorts and a black sports bra on and sneakers. I left my hair down. I grabbed my ipod and put it in the body glove made for it then wrapped the Velcro around my upper left arm. I went outside ignoring Bella's little comments as I did.

I turned on my ipod on and put one of my favorite songs on. The Offsprings 'Kids Aren't Alright'.

_When we were young the future was so bright_

_The whole neighborhood was so alive_

_And every kid on the whole damn street_

_Was gonna make it big in every beat_

_Now the whole neighborhood is cracked and torn_

_The kids are caught up but their lives are worn_

_How can one little street swallow so many lives?_

_Chances thrown_

_Nothing's free_

_Longing for_

_Used to be_

_Still it's torn_

_Hard to see_

_Fragile lives_

_Shattered dreams_

For some reason this song always got me pumped up. I ran fast and I ran hard pushing myself harder and harder. I ran as far as I can go although I had no idea where I was going soon my body just took over. It had a mind of its own.

_Jaime had a chance what she really did_

_Instead she dropped out had a couple of kids_

_Russell's at home cause he's got no job _

_He plays guitar smokes a lot of pot_

_She committed suicide_

_Brandon OD'ed and died_

_What the hell is going on?_

_Cruelest dream reality_

_Chances thrown_

_Nothing's free_

_Longing for_

_Used to be_

_Still it's torn_

_Hard to see_

_Fragile lives_

_Shattered dreams_

_Chances thrown_

_Nothing's free_

_Longing for_

_Used to be_

_Still it's torn_

_Hard to see_

_Fragile lives_

_Shattered dreams_

I don't know how long I ran for it had to have been a couple of hours. Sure enough my body took me to the one place that it wanted to be at. I should've seen that one coming. I found myself in front of a certain house. And there stood the Greek God in nothing but jeans and boots washing his car. Did I ever mention that's one of my fetishes? A man with the perfect body in nothing but jeans? Well it is and boy did he leave nothing to the imagination.

When I took off my headphones he had the music blasting as he washed his car. I would've never guessed that he listened to that kind of music. In which by the way is another one of my favorite songs as well. Of course it's in Spanish and I knew the language so I know what the song said and what it meant. So that means he must know too cause no one would put a song that's in another language if they didn't know what it said or meant. Just listening to that song makes me wanna dance right here. The song was called 'Frio" meaning 'cold' in Spanish by Ricky Martin.

_Que bella eres_

_Me recuerdas a las olas y el mar_

_Yo nunca olvido como aquel dia _

_Los dos empezamos amar_

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo _

_Quisiera que no fuera asi_

_Es la que nunca olvido_

_Tan especial para mi_

_Whoa oh oh oh (x7)_

_Con un beso fue sufisiente_

_Para enamorarame de ti_

_Mis promesas son culpable_

_Si te enamoraste de mi_

_Es lo mas profundo de mi corazon_

_Hay un vacio_

_Te pido perdon_

_Por handar solo_

_Porque vivir solo_

_Si solo no existe el amor_

My body took over again and began to walk over to him. He spotted me quick but didn't stop the music he just let it keep flowing. He stood there waiting for me to get to him . And when I did he grabbed my waist with one hand and the other cupping my neck and pulled me to him and he kissed me with hunger but gentle and tender at the same time.

_Que bella eres_

_Me recuerdas a las olas y el mar_

_Yo nunca olvido como aquel dia _

_Los dos empezamos amar_

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo _

_Quisiera que no fuera asi_

_Es la que nunca olvido_

_Tan especial para mi_

_Soy timido lo se_

_Debo decirtelo bien_

_Aunque no pudimos ser_

_Te amo Tu me amas Tu_

_Entiende que mi Corazon no puedes mas fingir_

_Y Tu me recuerdas _

_El sol en la ma__p__ana_

_Que bella eres_

_Me recuerdas a las olas y el mar_

_Yo nunca olvido como aquel dia _

_Los dos empezamos amar_

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo _

_Quisiera que no fuera asi_

_Eres la que nunca olvido_

_Tan especial para mi_

_Como gotas de lluvia_

_Que el viento se llevo_

_Y Tu_

_Me calientas cuando siento _

_Frio (oh oh)_

_Frio (oh oh)_

_Frio (oh oh)_

_Me calientas cuando siento_

_Frio (oh oh)_

_Frio (oh oh)_

_Frio (oh oh)_

_Me calientas cuando siento _

_Frio_

_Que bella eres_

_Me recuerdas a las olas y el mar_

_Yo nunca olvido como aquel dia _

_Los dos empezamos amar_

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo _

_Quisiera que no fuera asi_

_Es la que nunca olvido_

_Tan especial para mi_

_Que bella eres_

_Me recuerdas a las olas y el mar_

_Yo nunca olvido como aquel dia _

_Los dos empezamos amar_

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo _

_Quisiera que no fuera asi_

_Eres la que nunca olvido_

_Tan especial para mi_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Me calientas cuando siento _

_Frio _

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Frio_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Frio_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Me calientas cuando siento_

_Frio_

When the song ended we pulled back to get some air. We stared at each other for awhile.

"And to think I was just about to go over there to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was running for I don't know how long and before I knew it I was here."

"It's the imprint. It wanted you to be here. With me. Come on let's go inside. You must be thirsty."

I nodded. We went into the house and he got a glass of water. I downed it one second.

"Wow you were thirsty."

"Yeah I was." I laughed. Then he grabbed my chin and tilted it to the side examining it.

"What's that little bruise there?"

"Oh that? That was Bella punching me in the face when I walked in the house this morning."

"She punched you in the face? Why?"

"Cause she was worried about me and wanted to know where the hell I was. Honestly I think it's because she thinks I might leave again."

"Does she know?"

"Well before she didn't know shit and I wasn't planning on telling her cause she hit me. But then Jake walked in on us saying he saw you drive off that's when she put the pieces together. She had this fucking grin on her face I swear I wanted to smack it off her face." He laughed. "But that's ok I don't get mad I get even. Payback is definitely gonna be a bitch.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Come on let's clean that up."

I followed him to the bathroom where I sat on the counter and looked for cotton balls and alcohol. He soaked the cotton ball with alcohol and dabbed it on the bruise. He was so careful with what he was doing as if he didn't want to make a mistake and make me leave. Every few seconds he would look into my eyes and I looked right back at him. I had to ask.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He sighed.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you Skye and I know you have every right and reason not to trust me or anyone for that matter. I know you probably think sometimes what you went through was your punishment that you don't deserve to be happy…or loved." He moved strands of hair of my face. "But you do deserve to be happy and most of all you deserve to be loved."

And again I was lost for words. I had no idea what to say I've never met someone who read me so good like that. The next thing I knew I was doing something that I thought I would never do in a very very long time. Talk.

"When my dad died a part of me died with him. My dad was the best I couldn't ask for a better father but when he died I felt lost and most of all angry cause he left me here alone. That's when I phased. I was scared I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that anger triggered it so I tried to not to get angry it didn't matter I was too scared. But every once in awhile I would slip so I tried to control it as much as possible. Then I met this guy Viktor he was the first guy I went out with. Things were going good then he started saying things like I shouldn't wear certain clothes cause I don't look good in the anymore. Basically saying I wasn't pretty. That shot my self-esteem down. Then we broke up or more like he dumped me. Then this other guy Calvin comes along and makes me feel better again only it wasn't real."

"What do you mean it wasn't real?"

"It wasn't real because later I saw his true side. He beat the living shit out of me leaving to bleed out on the floor. I thought I was gonna die actually I wanted to die. But something told me to get up that my life isn't over yet. So I pulled every strength I had left to call the cops. The found him and arrested him and the court found him guilty and got 30 years in jail. Things after were different to say the least I was broken inside I had no idea what to do in situations like those. Then that's when I met Derek. I had never met anyone like Derek I thought he was perfect he did everything a guy should do in a relationship but that changed quick. He got drunk and became abusive but that wasn't enough for him he wanted more. He wanted something that I still had at the time but I wasn't ready for that but he took it anyway. Those were the longest 3 minutes of my life it felt like an eternity. I saw a knife on the floor and killed him. When I called the cops they said they were looking for him there was a warrant out for his arrest. He was raping and killing girls all over the town and that I was one of the lucky ones. The cops said they weren't even gonna consider it murder if anything it was self defense. That's when I realized I didn't want to be this weakling girl anymore. And that's how I became how I am."

Paul grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Viktor was an ass for telling you you're not pretty. Because as far as I can tell you are beautiful the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And Calvin was a coward cause only I coward would hit a woman to seize control of everything. And Derek if you hadn't killed him I would've done it myself. He was not a man he never was and now he's paying for it in Hell. But don't ever let it get to you when someone says 'you're not pretty or you're ugly or you're not beautiful'. When someone says that it means they're jealous of you or in Viktor's case probably didn't want you to leave cause that's what they do. But I want you to do this when someone says that don't believe them I want you to think about me and how I tell you everyday how beautiful and gorgeous you are. Not to mention how hot you are. Honestly I think I'm the lucky one here to have you in my life. So don't let it get to you and just ignore them cause in the end think about it like this and only if you want to but when they say that you just tell them 'you can say all you want but in the end he's coming home with me' trust me something like that will pissed them off."

We laughed. I think that's why I liked him cause he can make me laugh.

"Ok?" I nodded. "Ok. You can take a shower if you want. You're probably dying for one." I nodded again and Paul walked out of the bathroom.

I took a nice long hot shower. When I came out I wrapped myself in a towel. It was then I realized I didn't have any clothes with me or in here for that matter. I made sure the towel was on tight and secure and put my hair on my shoulder as habit. I walked out of the bathroom looking for Paul.

"Paul?" I called out but no answer came. Wonder where he was.

I saw pictures on the wall of him and the rest of the pack. They all looked so happy and carefree. Then I felt a warm hand on my back where my new tattoo was.

"That's a nice tattoo. Why lucky 13?"

I turned around to face him.

"Cause I was born on October 13."

"So that would make you…"

"21. Even though I messed up before and said I was 20 that was because the days had blended in together I didn't know what day it was anymore. I thought it was still when I came to Forks for the first time. So yeah I kind of messed up."

He chuckled. "Guess we have to celebrate a late birthday for you."

"Oh no you don't have to do that. I'm used to not celebrating my birthday. It's no big deal. It's just like any other day."

"It's not just any other day. It's your birthday and we're gonna celebrate it. Just me and you. And we're going out tonight."

"If you haven't noticed I don't have any clothes with me right now."

"That's ok. I'll go to Jake's house and get your bag."

If he walked in getting my bag that was a disaster waiting to happen but at this point I was like fuck it who cares. I was not about to not in this moment.

"Ok but in the meantime while I wait can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure." He left and came back quick with a t-shirt and some shorts. "Here. Just make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. What was happening to me? How did I change so quickly? How did I give in fast? Why did I give in so fast? My whole mentally on everything changed. I never thought I would ever celebrate birthday again. The reason why I never did because I never saw the reason to. My dad wasn't there to celebrate with me so why should I right? It was just any other day any normal day. I never a reason to be happy. But it looks like maybe now I can. I wonder what's he going to do tonight? I don't exactly know what you do on birthdays anymore. Maybe he knows and I'm actually curious to find out. Come to think of it I'm actually nervous but still I wanna find out.

**So I hope this chapter satisfied your thirst to find out all about Skye's life and trust me it's only the beginning so don't go nowhere you never know they might just some action done in there you never know what might happen. Anyways as always I love your reviews so please please pretty please review for me I'm always dying to know what you thought about this story or chapter whichever. And no sneak preview that will definitely definitely definitely give away everything but I mean everything.**

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


	13. Giving Into Temptation

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I am late it's just that I've been very busy I moved into another house and some other stuff plus with family getting together for thanksgiving it's just been very hectic around here im gonna try to get this up to date but remember I got two months left till I leave for boot camp just keep that in mind. Anyways I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Giving Into Temptation

(SKPOV)

* * *

><p>I put the clothes on and all of the sudden I felt tired but extremely tired so I decided to go to Paul's room and laid down on the bed. As soon as I did I was out like a light. I never knew I could fall asleep this fast considering all the shit I've been through it's always been so hard for me to go to sleep so fast. I would always lose sleep or never get none at all but I've noticed that I have been sleeping pretty good these past couple of days. I wonder why?<p>

I dreamed that I was at that waterfall again but in the daytime. It was still just as beautiful. I have never seen something so beautiful how the sun beaming down at that water making it glistened all around.

Then I was turned around by someone. It was Paul. He caressed my face looking into my eyes. I have never felt so at peace.

"I love you Skye." he said. "Marry me."

My heart froze in an instant. Did I just hear right? Before I could say anything he kissed me. It felt so real meaning the kiss the tenderness and the passion in all my life I have never experienced a kiss quite like this. And I know one thing I wanted more I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"Skye." he said. My name flowed so naturally out of his mouth.

"Skye." he said again. For some reason I loved how he said my name I could never get enough of it.

"Skye." It sounded like an echo this time what's happening? Everything started shifting around and becoming blurry. What's going on? Everything was disappearing.

"Skye." Again like an echo as I looked all around looking for Paul.

"Skye." This time I opened my eyes and there was Paul mere inches from my face. It was a dream but then that's when I noticed that I had my arms wrapped around his neck like in the dream. Did he kiss me? But what I wanted to know was it dream Paul who asked me to marry him or real Paul?

"Do you always do stuff in your dreams or should I say while you sleep?" he asked as he smirked. Why the hell was he smirking? I plan on finding out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I came in and I found you sleeping. I called out to you but you just wrapped your arms around me."

Damn that was embarrassing. That has never happened before. So why was I doing it now? Well one thing's for sure I got my answer to my other question it was dream Paul who asked me not real Paul. I knew it was too good to be true. Shit like that never happens to me.

"Sorry about that. First time that has ever happened to me before."

"It's ok. Anyway I brought your bag." he said sitting back up as I did the same.

"Was anyone there?"

"They were still there but Bella was in the shower so I told Jacob to keep quiet."

"Good."

"So you wanna get ready now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok then. I'll just get some clothes for me and I'll leave you to it."

He grabbed his clothes real quick and left the room closing the door. I looked through my bag seeing what I can wear. I took out a black short jean skirt the length was like mid thigh, a dark purple shirt that hugged my curves very well and showed my stomach, my knee high boots and my black midriff jean jacket. I got dressed and left my hair down I never wore any make up on I never needed to I looked better without it besides I always thought that you were hiding your true self behind it.

Once I was done I came out and saw Paul waiting for me in the living room. He was so fine like Bradley Cooper in Hangover before they got wasted. God black looked so good on him. Control yourself Skye get a grip on reality already what the hell is the matter with you? He turned to face me and he looked like he was seeing the light for the first time.

"Wow Skye. You look beautiful. Never seen you in a skirt before but your totally rocking it." he said looking up and down.

"Thanks."

"Shall we go?" I nodded.

When I passed by him he smelled so good. Very good. Damn it I was losing focus here it was hard to concentrate on anything with him around. We got in the car and drove off. We had an early dinner and then we went to the movies. I told him let's go watch a horror movie that I love horror movies. He thought that was awesome that he never met a girl who loves horror movies before. We saw 'Insidious'. It was awesome I loved it great movie.

We came out and stood in front of the theater.

"Hey Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam and Emily are getting married next weekend. Wanna be my date to the wedding?"

That was definitely something I wasn't expecting at all. He wanted me to go with him to Sam and Emily's wedding. Why? I never liked weddings always made me feel like that will never be me. You know how they always say always the bridesmaid but never the bride. Well it kinda it feels like that. Shit I never even attended one before and I don't know if I wanna go knowing it was Sam's wedding and all. Not exactly on his favorite list right now nor in mine. Dude pissed me off as it was bad enough I wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

"I don't know Paul. Going to weddings is not exactly my thing."

"Come on Skye it'll be fun I promise. Please for me?"

"I'll think about it. Don't hold your breath."

He smiled. Then a voice came that I thought I would never hear ever again in my life. Hell let alone be in the same state.

"Skye is that you?"

I turned around and came face to face with the one person I never wanted to see again. Viktor. The first guy I went out with the one who said I wasn't pretty anymore. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to fuck his ass up for making me feel like shit. But I knew I had to control my myself my anger. He was alone. I wondered what he was doing here.

He wore some jeans, a green shirt and a sweat jacket. He was short Paul was taller than him. Viktor had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I had an idea and this idea was definitely gonna make me feel better.

"Well if it isn't Viktor. What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting family you know. Wow I c ant get over how beautiful you look."

"Now you think I'm beautiful? Took you long enough didn't it? Couple of years actually."

"I'm so sorry Skye I should've never said that to you or cheated on you."

"Well it's too late now. I'm not the same girl you once knew. I've changed. more than you know."

"I always thought about you but I didn't know how to get in touch with you. To tell you I love you and that I want you back."

My god how pathetic was he? Is he serious? Was he really begging me to get back with him? After all the shit he put me through does he really think I could just forgive and forget? He must be seriously delusional if he thought I was gonna get back together with him.

"Viktor stop please stop stop. You're embarrassing yourself it's pathetic stop." I said rolling my eyes.

""I'm serious Skye. I love you please I mean it."

"Oh please Viktor. Only reason you want me back is because you lost what you had before so now you're crawling back. It's sad really. Things didn't work out for you now you wanna go back to the past. sorry but you can't have your cake and eat it too. You don't love me you never did cause if you did you wouldn't have done what you did before."

That's when he noticed Paul.

"Who's he?" Paul spoke up next putting his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I'm her boyfriend not that it's any of your business."

Definitely did not see that coming. Hell even I did not know what we were we hadn't talked about it or put a label on it or anything.

"So that's it then? You're over me?"

I put my finger to my cheek acting like I was thinking.

"Mmm…pretty much."

"What does he have that I don't have?"

"Well for one he's a hell of a lot better built than you are and a better man than you'll ever be." I can't believe I just said that what has gotten over me recently? It's like something took over me. Then he spoke up again.

"And I at least appreciate her and tell her everyday how beautiful she is unlike you. She deserves it. She knows I will do anything for her with no questions asked."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

The next statement I was definitely not prepared for. The next statement was something I hadn't heard in years something I thought I would never hear in my life ever again. Paul looked at me with such devotion in his eyes and passion and honesty.

"Because I love her."

If it wasn't because he was holding me I probably would've fallen to the ground fainted. He said it so naturally without hesitation. Did I really hear that? Did I hear it correctly? Or was I dreaming? I never thought I hear those words again. But then again he could be saying that to get rid of Viktor…but then again something in my gut told me he really meant it that he wasn't putting on a show.

Why was it that a part of me wanted to say it back? But I didn't want to say it back I guess I was still afraid. Afraid to get hurt again afraid that if I do say it he will leave like the rest of them. Leaving me again with a broken heart. It made me wanna cry. But when he said that it made my heart skip a beat and it was beating deeply almost making it impossible to breathe. To be honest I didn't know what to say or how to say anything or react to anything like that.

He leaned in and gave me the most breath taking kiss he has ever given me and pulling me closer to him as if he couldn't get enough. When we pulled back I knew I had to something fast.

"Sorry Viktor but you lost your chance. You lost everything the day you decided to make me feel like shit and go after whores than make it with a good woman. That's 80/20 right there. 80% is all you need in a woman nothing more nothing less one who does everything for the other person but the 20% is a woman who would do everything wrong but you won't know that cause all you see is the trashy look she has and the only thing she knows what to do is run up your credit cards on shopping sprees. So good luck in the future cause I know luck is definitely on my side this time. So goodbye and I hope I never see you again."

And with that we turned around and left him hanging there.

"You don't know how long I wanted to say some shit like that to him. God it felt so good to get just get that off my chest."

"You did a great job standing up to him. I'm proud of you." He smiled at me. I love that smile of his.

"Thanks."

He had yet to bring up the part where he said 'I love you' so I wasn't gonna bring it up either. Besides I wouldn't know how to bring it up. It's not like I can up and say 'so yeah did you really mean what you said when you said I love you or was it all bullshit?'. Yeah I don't think that would turn out so great.

"The night is still young what do you want to do now?"

I smirked. "Now we go and have a real party." I said. "Let's go buy some liquor and beer and get drunk."

"My kind of girl. Alright let's do it."

We went to the nearest store and bought 10 packs of beer and 6 bottles of Jack Daniels. And the didn't even card him considering since he looks more than 21. Then we went back to his house. We started drinking beer first putting some music on to have like a party feel to it. Then we had shots after shots after shots. Played video games even drunk I still beat his ass then some Call of Duty was that fun. Long after and by this time I was drinking from the bottle of Jack Daniels yes I was that drunk. Then a new song come on.

"I didn't know you had this album. I love this song."

It was Lil' Wayne 'Lollipop'. I put the bottle down on the table and grabbed Paul's hand.

"Dance with me."

My back was to his chest as he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him as I swayed my hips side to side grinding further into him. I heard him groan a couple of time of course my head grew knowing I had that power over him. I felt his breath on my skin it sent shivers down my spine. Then like my body took over I turned around took his face in my hands and kissed him. Things got hot and aggressive quick. Next thing I knew I was being pushed up against the wall Paul's hands feeling up and down my body. I couldn't get enough of him and I didn't know why.

What scared me the most was that I couldn't control it I couldn't control myself but I knew I had to snap out of it quick before I do something I might regret later or something. I pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me."

We were both panting.

"It's ok. I understand it's too soon."

We let go of each other still out of breath still panting.

"Umm….I think I should go." I turned to leave when Paul grabbed my hand.

"Don't go. You don't have to leave. Stay here…with me. Just one more night. Cause come Monday I have school and I don't know how often I'll be able to see you and with patrol. But to be honest I don't know how long I'll be able to go without seeing you everyday. So please stay one more night with me. I promise nothing will happen. I just want to be with you."

I thought it was cute that he had school on Monday and that he was thinking about me. Wait a minute hold up rewind did I just say he's cute? My god what the hell is happening to me? How is it that I have spent forever making and being the person that I was before and now it took a matter of days to knock down the walls around my heart? I still didn't understand it. I was very confused though it would seem my heart spoke first than my mind. So I nodded.

"Ok I'll stay."

"Thank you. don't worry I'll take you home tomorrow." I nodded.

He grabbed my hand.

"Come on let's go to bed. Cause I have a feeling if we don't we're gonna have one massive hangover."

We started laughing. It was easy with him just like breathing I guess I kinda like this feeling. Like nothing in the world can ruin it and I wasn't about to let anyone ruin it for me or anything else for that matter cause I guess I'm starting to think that this is the real thing for me so I want to see what else happens now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys that I've been late on updating so busy you have no idea I'll try to do my best and keep updating for you guys cause you guys mean the world to me and it's you guys that make everything happen so I thank you your awesome. Oh and that part where Skye said that Viktor told her that she wasn't pretty anymore that actually happened to me so I thought I would put that in there make it more interesting. So anyways as always thank you guys. And sorry if this chapter was so short I was just trying to give you guys another chapter not to leave you hanging.<br>**

**Sincerely:**

**Jay**

**(Future Sailor Of The United States Navy)**


End file.
